La peur de ce que nous sommes
by K3lly-y
Summary: Assumer ce que nous sommes, vivre notre vie libre sans être enchainé! Il existe une fatalité, nous sommes ce que nous sommes, quite à en subir les conséquences...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction va vous plaire, celle-ci étant la première que j'écris en utilisant l'univers de One Piece, je tiens d'ailleurs à ajouter que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf la jeune femme qui, je l'espère, vous apprendrez à connaître.

Spoiler jusqu'au chapitre 599.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture!

* * *

« -Portgas D. Ace ? Pour quelles raisons souhaitez-vous le voir ?

- Ne pas poser de questions, serait… Disons préférable pour vous.

- Bien mademoiselle Gensui. Domino et moi, le sous directeur Hannyabal, allons vous accompagner voir le directeur Magellan.

- Je vais tout d'abord procéder à une fouille corporelle, conclut une jeune femme blonde. »

Celle-ci portait une casquette de marin dans les tons marrons-rose et arborait fièrement l'emblème d'Impel Down, la prison sous-marine. La jeune femme, du nom de Domino, se retourna et avança en direction d'une porte plus à l'écart du hall, où les 3 personnes discutaient précédemment, intimant l'autre jeune femme à en faire autant. La porte en bois menait vers une petite salle assez vétuste laissant apparaître les murs de pierres. Mademoiselle Gensui s'avança au milieu de la pièce et laissa Domino l'examiner, celle-ci lui retira une paire de poignards accrochés le long de ses mollets et une dague glissée dans son décolté. Une fois les armes posées et à l'écart les deux jeunes femmes ressortirent et suivirent le sous directeur vers un ascenseur menant au 4ème niveau sous terrain de la prison.

D'un air impatient la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs jais tapa du pied contre le sol de l'ascenseur. L'un des talons carrés de ces bottes bleues marines claquait contre la vieille pierre dans un rythme régulier. Lorsqu'enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, tout les 3 se dirigèrent vers un bureau, celui du directeur Magellan. Hannyabal toqua à la porte. Une voix forte leur autorisa l'accès. Le sous-directeur expliqua le motif de leur venue :

« - Donc mademoiselle la fille de l'Amiral en chef de la Marine désire avoir une entrevue avec l'un de mes prisonniers, Hiken no Ace ?

- C'est exact.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Le motif de cet entrevu ne vous concerne en aucun cas.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je peux aussi ne pas vous expliquer le refus votre requête.

- Il serait vraiment regrettable pour vous d'anéantir tout chance de faire parti un jour des hauts rangs de la marine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmm… Je vais vous accompagner moi-même au niveau 6. Domino ! Hannyabal ! Vous pouvez disposer, je me charge de mademoiselle. »

Ils sortirent donc du bureau pour se rediriger vers l'ascenseur. Magellan observait cette femme au corps si fin, accentué par une chemise blanche sans manche portant l'insigne de la Marine complété par un pantalon bleu marine au bas légèrement évasé. Comparé au directeur, celle-ci paraissait petite et frêle, en opposition à son mètre soixante dix sept qui ne prêtait pas à cette image. En revanche, son apparence de fille fragile était plutôt un avantage dans le lieu où elle évoluait, en effet qui aurait pu se douter que cette femme possédait la force d'un amiral ? Même si elle ne jouissait pas du grade, étant considéré comme la fille du commandant Sengoku.

Le directeur continuait son observation tandis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'ascenseur, celui-ci pouvait maintenant voir le profil gauche de son invité. Ce qui l'intrigua le plus était le tatouage ou tout du moins quelque chose qui s'y apparentait, caché derrière le rideau de ces cheveux au niveau de son cou. Il descendit alors son regard vers son bras, puis plus précisément vers sa main gauche, puis son annulaire. Au vu du temps que mettait l'ascenseur à rejoindre leur destination, il s'autorisa à la questionner :

« -Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Pardon ? Le visage féminin se tourna vers son interlocuteur avec un air interrogatif.

- Je vous demandais qui était l'heureux élu à vous avoir demandé en mariage.

-Oh ça, elle leva sa main et regarda la bague de fiançailles en or blanc sertie d'un diamant avec un léger sourire en coin, un homme tout à fait exceptionnel.

- En effet, j'ai du mal à croire que vous puissiez être fiancée avec votre père qui n'est jamais très loin.

- Oh ! Mais, il n'est pas au courant ! »

Ayant atteint le dernier niveau de la prison d'Impel Down, l'enfer de l'éternité, elle sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas énergique, un air serein sur le visage et s'engouffra dans ce lieu où aucun prisonnier n'a l'espoir de revoir un jour la lumière du jour.

* * *

Alors qu'elles sont vos premières impressions?

Je posterais la suite la semaine prochaine en espérant vous revoir! ^^

Pour ceux qui préfère Skyblog, ma fiction est aussi postée sur cette plateforme:

.com


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjours !

Vos review m'ont fait très plaisir !

Je suis terriblement désolée pour mon retard, surtout que ce chapitre était déjà écrit depuis longtemps. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, c'est juste lamentable un tel retard.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant, si ce n'est plus que le prologue malgré tout.

Anor77 : Merci pour ce commentaire très constructif où tu as misé en plein dans la mille ! Et je te remercie du compliment, en espérant que la suite de plaise ! Concernant son nom de famille, je n'étais pas au courant, on en apprend tous les jours!^^

* * *

Sous les sifflements des prisonniers, tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres, Magellan et la jeune femme avançaient vers la cellule où se trouvait l'un des hommes le plus dangereux au monde. Le Directeur se stoppa alors à quelques mètres de la grille :

« Hiken no Ace ! Celui-ci ne releva même pas les yeux, tu as de la visite ! »

Magellan laissa ensuite place à la jeune femme aux cheveux lisses, Ace releva alors les yeux puis les écarquilla à la vue de la personne qui venait le voir en ces lieux tandis qu'il était enchaîné face à elle, impuissant en raison du granit marin. L'homme qui dirigeait la prison ouvrit alors la cellule et laissa pénétrer la jeune femme dans celle-ci en lui glissant qu'elle ne disposait que de quelques minutes. Cette dernière acquiesça et s'avança jusqu'à être au plus près du pirate puis s'agenouilla de manière à être à la même hauteur que lui. Ses yeux bleu océan confronta son regard noir.

« - Kallisté ? Mais que fiches-tu ici ? lui demanda le prisonnier.

- Et bien moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, cela doit tout de même faire… Quelques mois. Dis celle qui avait usé de sa position pour se faire conduire jusqu'au pirate.

- Bien sûr que je suis ravie de te revoir, qui plus est saine et sauve…

- Ce qui n'est apparemment pas ton cas, le coupa t'elle. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Rien. Je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Barbe noir, je n'ai pu accomplir la mission que mon père m'a confiée. Je mérite donc d'être là.

- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tout ceci n'est qu'un ramassis de bêtises.

- Non ! L'interrompit-il Depuis ma naissance, je suis recherché et la majorité des gens veulent ma mort ! S'exclama-t-il. Juste car j'existe ! Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir ce bon-à-rien de père qui fait que je suis haï par le monde entier ! »

Ses cheveux bruns mi-long lui tombaient dans les yeux, mais on pouvait encore voir son nez parsemé de taches de rousseurs, tout à fait craquant. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement en croix au bout des chaines de granit marin. On ne voyait pas clairement son tatouage « A$CE » sur son bras gauche, et on ne voyait pas du tout l'emblème de Barbe Blanche tatoué sur son dos. Kallisté était peinée de le voir ainsi, lui qui est portant si fier.

« - Peut-être mais ton « bon-à-rien de père », comme tu dis, reste ton père, sans lui tu n'existerais même pas. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire concernant le mien ? Et puis, accessoirement, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré.

- Mouais, d'un air pas réellement convaincu. »

Son torse, ses muscles si bien dessinés, mais aussi son visage étaient noirs de poussières et autres saletés. Kallisté contempla la main gauche de son fiancé où on pouvait apercevoir un tout petit tatouage sur l'annulaire gauche « Kallisté », elle sourit même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Elle choisi de continuer à encourager Ace à ne pas se laisser aller :

« - Et tu n'aurais pas pu rencontrer Luffy aussi. Ni Sabo, Ni Barbe Blanche, ni phœnix, ni…

- J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Puisque t'es si géniale aurais-tu un plan toi ?

- Oui et non.

- Mais encore ? Interrogea Hiken.

- Bah j'en ai bien un, mais j'ai peur quand je vois dans l'état où tu es, et je me demande si tu supporteras le choc.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Je m'en doutais ! Je sens que Magellan revient, je t'aime, lui chuchota t'elle doucement. »

Elle s'éloigna alors que son fiancé lui répondait, afin de reprendre une distance respectable vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Elle se tourna vers le compagnon de cellule du jeune homme, qu'elle avait jusque là ignoré :

« - Bonjour Jimbeï.

- Bonjour Kali.

- Oh ! Tu continues d'utiliser mon surnom ? Tu sais ce n'est pas très flatteur d'être surnommé comme la déesse de la mort ? En tant que Shichibukaï, passe encore mais dorénavant tu pourrais utiliser mon prénom, tu ne crois pas ?

- En effet Kallisté est bien plus agréable.

- Merci ! J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras sortir d'ici, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et sur tes deux jambes de préférence. »

Une fois la grille ré ouverte, Kallisté sortit précipitamment de la cellule, pressée de sortir de cet endroit qui transpirait la noirceur et la torture.

* * *

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre qui fut long à venir?

Je préfère ne pas vous donner d'ordre d'idée pour la parution du prochain chapitre, mais sachez qu'il est déjà écrit! Bisous!

Et bonnes année à tous!


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde!

Cet fois-ci le chapitre fut moins long à venir! ^^

En espérnt que la suite vous continue de vous plaire!

* * *

Les grandes portes en bois s'ouvrèrent face à Ace. Alors qu'il repensait à ses rêves d'enfants et son désir de vivre libre, comme bon lui semblait. Alors qu'actuellement il était enchaîné et maintenu par 2 soldats. Quelle ironie. On lui intima de se mettre à genoux sur l'échafaud, devant toute la Marine rassemblée en ce jour. Les deux soldats qui le maintenaient prirent en main leurs sabres et les croisèrent devant le prisonnier, signe de l'exécution qui approchait. La tension était à son comble. La confirmation visuelle d'une probable arrivée de Barbe blanche n'était pas encore arrivée. Mais tous la redoutaient. Tous attendaient. Alors qu'il restait maintenant moins de 3 heures à Ace avant son exécution.

L'ensemble de Marineford grouillait de marines, plus ou moins hauts gradés. … Mais les plus importants étaient sur l'échafaud qui se situait dans le bâtiment central de l'île. On pouvait voir Sengoku, l'amiral en chef Garp, le vice amiral Kallisté, la fille de l'amiral mais surtout celui sur qui reposait toute l'attention : Portgas D. Ace, toujours entouré des deux soldats. Le vice amiral descendit de l'échafaud tandis que les 2 soldats s'écartèrent du prisonnier. Sengoku prit le den-den mushi (escargophone) et sa voix résonna alors dans tout le bâtiment et les alentours de l'île:

« - Soldats. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. C'est à propos de la véritable signification de l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace aujourd'hui… Des interrogations s'élevèrent dans la salle remplit de marines, Ace, Dis moi le nom de ton père !

- Mon père… Répondit Ace après une brève hésitation, est Barbe Blanche !

- Non !

- Si c'est lui ! Barbe Blanche est mon seul père ! Je n'en ai pas d'autre ! Cria-t-il.

- A l'époque, nous l'avons recherché désespérément. Nous avons cherché sur cette île la possibilité que cet homme ait un enfant. En ne se basant que sur de minuscules pistes… Nous avons enquêté sur tous les nouveau-nés, tous les enfants qui allaient naître, et toutes leurs mères, mais nous n'avons finalement rien trouvé. Du moins c'est ce que nous pensions. Par pure obstination, ta mère a risqué sa vie… Pour nous jouer un tour par rapport à ta naissance ! Et c'est ce tour qui a trompé nos yeux. Non… Les yeux du monde ! Dans South Blue, il existe une île du nom de Baterilla. Le nom de ta mère était Portgas D Rouge. Elle a accomplit une prouesse inimaginable ! Et par amour pour son enfant, elle l'a porté en elle pendant une période de vingt mois ! Et quand finalement tu es né, il ne lui restait plus de forces. Elle a quitté ce monde où tu y entrais. Un an et trois mois après la mort du père… Un enfant est né avec en lui le sang le plus maudit qui puisse être trouvé sur cette terre, et cet enfant c'est toi. »

Tout le long du monologue de l'amiral en chef, les interrogations sur ce discours augmentaient. Quelles sont donc les raisons de demander le nom du père de ce gamin ? N'est-ce donc pas le fils de Barbe blanche ? Qui est donc le père du commandant de la seconde flotte de barbe blanche ? Quand à Ace, celui-ci sentait la colère, mais aussi la honte le submerger, lui qui avait toujours tenté de garder cette information pour lui. Rare étaient les personnes au courant de la véritable identité de son père. Tandis que sur son dos était dirigé le regard brûlant de Kallisté, qui souffrait de son impuissance face à la situation. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Luffy arrive, maintenant. Tous les marines étaient au courant de l'infiltration de Monkey D. Luffy à Impel Down et du saccage causé par son intrusion. Par sa faute, pas loin de trois cents prisonniers s'étaient évadés. Mais alors pourquoi n'était t'il pas encore ici ?

« - Ne prétend pas que tu n'étais pas au courant… Ton père n'est autre que le seigneur des pirates Gold Roger ! Clama Sengoku avec force. »

La tête baissée Ace entendait les exclamations qui suivirent cette révélation. Tandis que le vice amiral Garp se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Lui qui s'était vu confier la garde de l'enfant dès lors que sa mère était décédée. Lui, qui l'avait confié à Dadan. Et encore lui, qui avait alors confié Luffy à Dadan pour qu'elle les entraîne. Se doutait-il qu'au même moment, Kallisté pensait elle aussi à son arrivée chez Dadan, là où elle avait rencontré Ace, puis Luffy et enfin Sabo. Si seulement son père savait qu'elle allait sûrement être la plus grosse déception de sa vie, une fois de plus…

« -C'était il y a deux ans… Après avoir pris le nom de ta mère, tu avais accédé à une vitesse affolante et une puissance remarquable à la célébrité en temps que capitaine des Spade Pirates. C'est alors que nous réalisâmes que le sang de Roger avait survécu ! Mais barbe blanche qui avait fait la même découverte que nous, pris le fils de son ancien rival à bord son navire. Pour l'élever et faire de lui le prochain seigneur des pirates !

-Non ! S'égosilla Ace de toutes ses forces. J'ai rejoint son équipage pour faire de lui le seigneur des pirates ! Enchaîna-il avec conviction.

- Tu es le seul à le croire… On ne pouvait plus lever le petit doigt sur toi ! Le visage de Hiken no Ace se releva pour la première fois face à Sengoku affichant un air étonné. Tu étais protégé par Barbe blanche en personne ! Et si nous t'avions laissé écumer les mers pendant assez longtemps, tu aurais fini, lentement mais sûrement par obtenir l'envergure qui t'aurait permis de siéger au sommet de la nouvelle ère de la piraterie ! C'est pourquoi il est impératif que nous t'exécutions aujourd'hui ! Même si ça signifie entrer en guerre avec Barbe blanche ! »

Un soldat arriva, à bout de souffle, et informa Sengoku que les portes de la justice s'étaient ouvertes sans demande d'autorisation. Le visage jusqu'alors plutôt serein de l'amiral en chef grimaça de colère. Et derrière ces lourdes portes ce dressait un spectacle encore jamais vu. Des dizaines et des dizaines de bateaux pirates étaient devant lui et se dirigeaient vers l'île. L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de certains, d'autres souriaient d'avance à l'idée du combat qui approchait. C'est alors qu'au milieu de cette flottes de vaisseaux, sorti un autre bateau, venu de sous la mer. Le Moby Dick s'éleva de sous la mer, ainsi que 3 autres vaisseaux de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Fièrement la carrure de l'un des 4 empereurs se dressa seul face à tous :

« - Mon fils adoré ferait mieux d'être sain et sauf ! Tiens le coup encore un peu… Ace !

- Père ! »

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ou me faire remarquer quelque chose qui vous a intriguer, j'y répondrais avec plaisir!

A la prochaine!


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je ne vais pas blablater mais plutôt vous laisser aprécier ce chapitre, ou tout du moins je l'espère.

* * *

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres Barbe Blanche donna un coup de poing, ou quelque chose du même acabit, derrière lui provoquant un craquement de l'air. S'en suivit alors une explosion qui conduisit à la formation d'énormes vagues des deux côtés de Marineford. Celles-ci se dirigèrent vers l'île tout en l'encerclant.

Au moment où Ace repensait à son parcours depuis qu'il avait quitté l'île de Fushia, île où il avait grandi, trois ans plus tôt. Puis poursuivit, en ressassant son combat contre Jimbeï, puis sa centaine de tentative afin d'assassiner Barbe Blanche, ce même Barbe Blanche qui devint plus tard son père…

« - Père… Les gars… Marmonna le brun, dont le ton montait. Alors que j'ai ignoré toutes vos mises en gardes et que je suis parti de mon propre chef. Vous ne pouviez pas juste m'oublier ? C'est de ma faute si j'en suis arrivée là ! Finit par hurler le prisonnier du haut de l'échafaud.

- Non, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ais demandé de t'occuper de son cas, mon fils. Rassura Edward Newgate, l'un des quatre empereurs.

- C'est faux ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis parti alors que tu m'avais…

- Je lui avais demandé de pourchasser Teach, coupa le père, n'est-ce pas Marco ?

- C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu, répondit le dénommé Marco, un blond aux cheveux en pétard, Nous somme désolés de t'avoir mis dans cette situation Ace ! Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que dans le monde entier tout le monde sache ce qui arrive aux inconscients qui touchent aux membres de notre équipage ! On va faire la peau à tous ceux qui t'ont blessé Ace ! Attend encore un peu, on va venir te chercher ! »

Sur ces déclarations, les deux gigantesques vagues provoquées par le détenteur du pouvoir du gura gura no mi s'étaient transformées en véritable tsunami. Le combat commençait réellement, sous les yeux émus de leur frère, tous les pirates allaient commencer leur combat contre le quartier général de la Marine. Alors que l'amiral Aokiji gelait les tsunamis créés, différentes attaques fusèrent entre les deux camps, multipliant les affrontements entre les pirates et la marine.

« - Le combat va enfin commencer… Reste en arrière Kallisté. Assena l'amiral en chef.

- Papa !

- Je sais que tu serais de taille à les affronter, mais je ne peux prendre le risque de dévoiler au monde ton pouvoir.

- C'est ridicule ! A quoi est-ce que je peux bien servir ici ? S'énerva la jeune femme. »

Ses yeux bleus avaient délaissé le dos du prisonnier pour se fixer sur les yeux de l'un des hommes le plus influant au monde. Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de soutenir son regard et montrant sa colère, après tout avant d'être son supérieur, c'était avant tout son père. Celui-ci jaugea l'uniforme de sa fille, elle portait son éternelle chemise sans manche blanche, sous le long manteau de la Marine, son pantalon bleu marine ainsi que ses bottes à talons. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant une nouvelle bague à sa main gauche et son foulard bleu noué autour de son cou. La coquetterie de sa fille dans une telle situation restait un mystère pour lui.

« - A surveiller le prisonnier, voyons. Convint Sengoku, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Et que veux tu qu'il fasse ? Qu'il rampe au bord de l'échafaud et se laisser tomber tel un ver ? Soit réaliste un peu !

- Ne contredit pas mes ordres !

- Bien, Amiral en chef. Acquiesça Kali en insistant bien sur le grade de son père.»

Celui-ci ne releva même pas le ton de sa fille. Sur ces paroles, elle se posta derrière Ace et s'assit de manière à observer ce spectacle auquel elle ne prendrait apparemment pas part. Les coups provenaient de nul endroit en particulier, qui pouvait voir d'où ils provenaient ? Vu la multitude d'attaques lancés en même temps. Kallisté remonta ses genoux sous sa tête afin d'essuyer une larme lorsque Oars s'éteignit sous les yeux d'Ace qui criait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer à quel point ce spectacle la touchait. Kallisté ne fit alors qu'écouter tous ces cris, ces coups portés. Elle était pourtant habituée avec tout les pirates qu'elle avait tué, elle n'était pas nommé Kali, la déesse de la mort parce que c'était un ange, au contraire. Mais jamais elle n'avait tué un pirate qui se battait pour la bonne cause, selon elle. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient tous les pirates n'étaient pas mauvais. Mais son père ne l'avait jamais entendu de cette oreille. Mais là, il entendait la même chose qu'elle, alors pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas ce combat qui ne mènerait à rien ?

Ses pensées furent coupées quand elle sentit une autre présence sur l'échafaud, elle releva la tête et aperçut alors Garp. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Bon dieu, Ace ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas vécu comme je le voulais ?

- Grand-père…

- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je serais sans pitié pour toi, Garp Interrompit Sengoku.

- Pff, si j'avais voulu tenter quoi que ce soit ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais fait ! »

Kallisté regarda Ace et ils soupirèrent ensemble. La situation paraissait tellement irréelle. Comment celui qui les avait entraînés pendant toutes ces années, pouvait laisser faire ça ? Tous se retournèrent vers le champ de bataille. Mais c'est alors que quelque chose tomba du ciel… Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

« Luffy ? S'écrièrent Ace et Kallisté en même temps. »

* * *

Luna chagnon : Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu ne risques pas de me spoiler! Mais je ne peux pas répondre à ton interrogation sans dévoiler une partie de l'histoire. ^^ En Tout cas merci pour ta review!

Et merci aussi à erutan! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite de mon histoire aussi interressante!

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Il est vrai que pour l'instant je suis plutôt fidèle au manga, d'ailleurs j'ai une question. Est-ce que celà vous ennuie? Et dans ce cas faudrait-il que je raccourcisse pour en arriver aux moments que je compte changer. Malgré le fait que personnellement je trouve que ça intègre mieux la situation, même si on la connait tous plus ou moins. Après tous c'est aussi pour vous que je l'écris alors forcément vous avez votre mot à dire!

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'y répondrais avec plaisir! Faites donc part des vos critiques! ^^

Merci à tous d'avoir lu!


	5. Chapitre 4

Avec une chance peu commune le petit groupe de prisonniers, ainsi que le bateau qui accompagnait Luffy, tombèrent dans le seul trou où il n'y avait pas de glace. Suite au fait que Aokiji ai gelé la surface de l'océan. Serait-ce de la stupidité, ou tout simplement du soulagement, lorsque Luffy s'écria en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille :

« - Ace ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

-Garp ! Encore un membre de ta famille ! S'énerva Sengoku.

-Luffy ! S'écriait le pauvre grand-père, dont le petit fils venait de débarquer. »

Avec un soulagement et une joie non dissimulé Kali se mit à rigoler.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, jeune fille ?

- Décidément ! On a l'impression que dès que tu élèves un enfant il est destiné à devenir un ennemi du gouvernement mondial !

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas tourné comme ça.

- En effet… »

A la vue du regard de Garp et d'Ace, ceux-ci avaient compris les intentions de la jeune fille. Après tout c'était bien Garp qui avait élevé la petite pendant douze longues années, avant qu'elle n'entre dans la marine. Kallisté ne vit pas le regard désolé que son « grand-père » lui lança, tellement elle rigolait en regardant Luffy défier barbe blanche. Elle n'avait peut-être pas vu son « petit frère » depuis 2 ans, mais il n'avait pas changé. Elle aurait même parié sur le fait que Luffy devait penser qu'il était plus fort qu'elle ou même qu'Ace !

«- Naturellement. Prononça son père.

- Mm ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Kallisté.

- Je viens de les autoriser à tuer ces jeunes gens.

- Je vois. »

Son regard changea légèrement de teinte, plus foncé que précédemment, la couleur de ces yeux était telle la mer essuyant une tempête. Elle acquiesça néanmoins à cet ordre. Jamais elle ne pourrait laisser quelqu'un blesser Luffy, mais d'un autre côté si elle l'aidait tout de suite, elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de sauver Ace… Elle pria de toute son âme, t'en est qu'elle en possède une, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. En voyant l'entêtement qu'il mettait et toute l'énergie dont il disposait, elle n'eu quasiment plus de doutes. L'avancée spectaculaire que faisait Luffy était impressionnante pour un gamin comme lui.

« - Luffy Recule ! J'aurais du te le dire ! Tu es un pirate, tout comme moi ! On a tous les deux navigués sur l'océan en laissant notre cœur nous guider ! J'ai ma propre aventure à vivre ! J'ai mes propres compagnons ! Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé d'intervenir ! Une mauviette comme toi ? Qui vient me sauver ? Tu crois que je vais te pardonner ça ? Quelle humiliation ! Dégage de là Luffy ! Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

La réponse claqua dans l'air et tout le monde l'entendit malgré le bruit constant des assauts répétés…

« - Parce que tu es mon frère ! Hurla mugiwara. »

Il continua sa progression alors que les interrogations reprenaient sur la fraternité entre Ace et Luffy. Stoppant toutes interrogations, Sengoku éclaircit le mystère en dévoilant qu'Ace et Luffy avait été élevé ensemble, et que Monkey D. Luffy était le fils de Dragon le révolutionnaire et petit fils du vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp.

« - Je me fous de ce que tu penses ! Je te sauverais même si je dois en mourir ! Continua Luffy, insensible à tout autre sujet que le sauvetage de son frère.»

Quand Kallisté remarqua que Barbe blanche avait demandé à son commandant de première division, Marco, de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Chapeau de paille, elle n'eut plus aucun doute… Il survivrait. Elle pouvait donc aisément se concentrer sur Ace.

Sous les yeux de celui-ci se déroulait la plus grande bataille que le monde n'ait jamais connus, et tout ça pour lui, pour sa vie. Il baissa la tête et soupira :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Garp.

- J'ai l'impression de pouvoir accepter n'importe quel futur à ce moment précis. J'attraperais la main de celui qui viendra pour me sauver, ou j'accepterais l'épée qui tombera pour me juger. Relevant alors le visage, Je ne résisterais pas plus longtemps, je vous dois bien ça. A tous. »

Le combat faisait rage, Luffy continuait, péniblement, à traverser l'espace le séparant de son frère. Ses alliés l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, le plus étonnant était quand même l'aide de Boa Hancock, l'une des shichibukaï. Les shichibukaï étaient pourtant des pirates au service de la Marine. Et alors qu'elle était censée être une alliée de la Marine celle-ci aida Luffy, en lui donnant la clé des menottes d'Ace. Mais tout aussi incroyable, on apprenait que le gouvernement travaillait sur une arme humaine, transformant un humain en un robot surpuissant. Mais alors que toutes ces révélations tombaient, l'amiral en chef s'écria :

« - Coupez les den-den mushi visuels ! Le monde ne doit pas perdre confiance en nous ! Les citoyens ne pourraient pas supporter la tragédie qui va suivre ! Nul besoin qu'ils apprennent ce qu'il va se passer. D'ici quelques heures à peine, lorsque le monde apprendra l'issu de la bataille, le mot victoire sera amplement suffisant. Ordonna Sengoku. »

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure et demie avant l'exécution d'Ace, et la Marine déploya ses derniers renforts, toute une armée de robots, ceux-là même dont on venait d'apprendre l'existence, se déployèrent derrière les pirates. Ceux-ci étaient donc encerclés. Ils continuèrent pourtant leur avancée vers Ace, délaissant les troupes à l'arrière qui se faisaient attaquer par les robots. Le plan de Sengoku n'était que trop visible. Faire diversion, pendant que l'on exécutait Ace avant l'heure prévue, mais comme les den-den mushi visuels étaient éteint, personne ne sauraient que la Marine avait eu recourt à cette ruse, si lache…

Barbe blanche regardait le combat, toujours en étant fièrement au bout de son navire. Regardant son équipage, qu'il considérait comme ses « fils », dans l'action de la bataille. Devant lui se trouvait Squardo, un capitaine venu aider Barbe blanche dans ce combat. Pourtant il se retourna contre Barbe Blanche et le transperça de part en part à l'aide d'un katana. Mais au lieu de s'enfuir et de se préparer à achever sa victime, il resta droit face à celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Tout en criant l'explication de son geste. La stupeur s'éleva dans tout le champ de bataille. Squardo était en train de crier que Leur père était un menteur ? Qu'il était en train de vendre la vie de ces fils à la marine pour sauver celle d'Ace et que c'était un pacte avec Sengoku ? La brune restée sur l'échafaud se mit à rire doucement. Ce qui énerva son compagnon :

« - Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Comment peux-tu rire alors que mon père vient de se faire poignarder ?

- Je ne rigole pas pour ça, simplement Squardo est persuadé que Akainu va le protéger parce qu'il aura tué Barbe Blanche. Depuis quand la Marine promettrait quelque chose comme ça ? Réfléchis-y, c'est stupide.

- Kali !

- Oui, Amiral ?

- Cesse donc de discuter et fais ton travaille, c'est-à-dire de surveiller le prisonnier et non pas de le distraire.

- Mais les deux soldats qui l'entourent servent à ça que je sache, argumenta la plus jeune. »

Elle dut se taire, suite à l'envie de meurtre, envers sa personne, qui émanait de son père. Elle continua alors de regarder Barbe Blanche qui était en train d'enlacer son bourreau, et de le pardonner de son geste. « Quel homme extraordinaire, se dit Kallisté, quand je pense qu'il est en train de donner sa vie pour sauver celle d'un de ses fils. » En effet, il était en train de descendre de son navire et de combattre. Lui qui était considéré comme l'homme le plus fort du monde, combattait à Marineford face à la Marine, au côté de ses fils.

* * *

Je vais faire dans l'original et vous demandez comment avez vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre?

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier erutan et deviland de m'avoir fait part de leurs avis! Merci!

EDIT:

et dire que ça fait une semaine que j'essaye de poster ce chapitre! Quelle horreure!

en tout cas merci à twilight3513 (même si elle ne le sait pas, pour avoir donner l'astuce permettant de poster de nouveau!)

Sur ceux j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus quand même! ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Depuis qu'Edward Newgate était descendu de son navire, il faisait un véritable massacre avec son fruit du démon. Il lança une attaque vers l'échafaud, mais celle-ci fut bloquée grâce aux pouvoirs combinés des trois amiraux. Ces hommes qui étaient considérés comme la plus forte puissance du gouvernement mondial. D'ailleurs, cette attaque avait bien failli ensevelir Luffy, il n'était pas au courant des pouvoirs de Barbe Blanche contrairement à l'équipage de celui-ci, qui était resté en retrait. Cela ne l'arrêtait pas pour autant, sans reprendre son souffle Luffy continua sa route, en essayant de se lancer en direction de l'échafaud. Mais alors qu'il prenait de l'éland, un mur de métal se dressa devant lui ainsi que tout autour des pirates présents. A partir de maintenant les pirates étaient hors de vue mais surtout de porté de l'échafaud.

« - Quel est le problème maintenant ? Nous avons besoin du mur totalement en place ! Cria Sengoku.

- Et bien… Répondit un soldat, il semblerait que le mur ne puisse pas supporter le poids du corps d'Oars ! Apparemment son sang s'est écoulé dans le système et l'a endommagé !

- La situation n'est peut-être pas idéale mais commence quand même Akainu ! Enchaîna l'amiral en chef. Fais fondre la glace, et fais disparaître leur seul pied-à-terre !»

D'immenses poings de lave s'abatis sur le Moby Dick, le détruisant de toute part. Alors que le bateau avait survécu à de nombreuses batailles et au temps… De plus la mer commençait à bouillonner faisant fondre la glace, seul possibilité de rejoindre un passage vers Ace. Barbe Blanche donna un immense coup de poing avec son pouvoir vers l'un des murs, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« - Le plan se déroule sans accro. Nous allons passer sans plus attendre à l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace ! »

Le seul passage possible maintenant était le trou laissé par le corps inanimé d'Oars. Enfin pas si inanimé que ça, puisque Oars junior se releva. Les Marine se mirent à l'attaquer de nouveau. Mais ils furent déconcentrés par un autre événement démentiel. Une trombe d'eau s'abattit juste devant les trois amiraux, et fit apparaitre Luffy, qui portait un long morceau de bois, un mât sans doute. Il utilisa alors son arme de fortune sur Aokiji, qui le gela aisément. Mais Luffy utilisa cette action pour taper sur le mât désormais gelé avec une rafale de coups de pieds le mettant en morceaux. Les amiraux reçurent les morceaux sans bouger d'un pouce, utilisant chacun leurs pouvoir, faisant en sorte qu'aucun des morceaux ne les touche. Luffy utilisa un Gear Second, mais il était encore trop lent face aux amiraux et se prit un coup de pied de plein fouet.

Pendant ce temps, Sengoku ordonna l'exécution d'Ace, et alors qu'il allait recevoir le coup de grâce, quelque chose terrassa les deux soldats près de Portgas. On aurait dit du sable… Exactement… Du sable ? Crocodile venait de sauver Ace, l'un des pirates de Barbe Blanche, alors qu'il haïssait celui-ci. D'un autre côté, il détestait aussi la Marine. D'ailleurs Crocodile commença à se battre avec Doflamingo, un autre shichibukaï. Et alors que Luffy allait être achevé par Aokiji, l'amiral se prit un coup de pied de la part de Marco, le commandant de la première flotte. Les pirates transperçaient le blocus qui avait été édifié.

Et celui-ci céda sous la charge d'un autre bateau de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, qui était caché au fond de l'eau durant tous ce temps, et n'avait donc pas pu être détruit. Ainsi la majorité des pirates se retrouvèrent sur la place.

« - Il est temps ! Nous allons sauver Ace ! Et anéantir la Marine ! Proclama l'empereur. »

« - On dirait bien que cette guerre ne se terminera pas sans notre intervention ! dit l'amiral en chef en remontant ses manches. »

Pendant que les amiraux se battaient face aux pirates de Barbe Blanche, Luffy tenta de s'approcher de plus en plus de l'échafaud en évitant un maximum de coup et assommant un bon nombre d'ennemis. Mais Luffy fut jeté par l'un des trois amiraux, heureusement le chapeau de paille fut rattrapé au vol, par Edward Newgate. Même si le jeune capitaine fut jeté ensuite à l'un des subordonnés de Barbe Blanche. Kallisté rit doucement face à la vigueur et l'entêtement de Luffy. Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la personne à qui il s'adressait. Kallisté se reconcentra pour regarder plus près d'elle, en effet Marco avait tenté de s'approcher d'Ace, mais il avait été stoppé par Garp. Alors comme ça il allait vraiment rentrer dans la bataille ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas poing ardent ? »

La voix de son père était légèrement moqueuse. Elle regarda alors Ace, toujours à genoux mais sa tête touchant le sol. Kallisté pencha la tête sur le côté, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ace pleurait.

« Je suis écœurant ! Oh ! Je suis vraiment lamentable ! Dans un moment pareil, alors que mon père, mon petit frère, mes compagnons ! Leur sang coule, ils s'effondrent à mes pieds ! Pourquoi suis-je si heureux que mes larmes ne cessent de couler ? Pourquoi ai-je soudainement envie de vivre ? »

Kallisté sourit doucement, il avait enfin compris. Enfin il prenait conscience du prix de sa vie.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre? Je suis consciente d'être très proche du manga (trop peut-être?).

Mais j'ai du mal à écrire sans préciser toute la situation, d'ailleurs c'est un peu le bazar pour faire un tri et reprendre tout à 'écrit! ^^'!

Je tiens à remercier Deviland et Yukiche pour leurs reviews!

Si vous avez des suggestions et des interrogations, bien évidemment j'y répondrais!


	7. Chapitre 6

« Allez-y ! Regarde bien, Barbe Blanche ! »

Les deux soldats qui entouraient Ace levèrent leurs armes et les abattirent sur celui-ci. Mais Luffy hurla de toutes ses forces :

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Les deux mêmes soldats tombèrent immédiatement. C'était comme si, suite à ce cri, une vague d'un poids considérable s'était abattue sur les épaules de chacun. Un grand nombre de soldats mais aussi de pirates s'effondrèrent. Alors comme ça Luffy possédait une telle puissance ?

« Je savais que tu l'avais en toi… Murmura Garp.

- Alors comme ça tu le savais ? Questionna Kallisté, qui avait réussi à ne pas s'effondrer.

- J'en ai toujours été convaincu. Ce n'est pas un Monkey pour rien ! »

Et dire qu'en utilisant ce pouvoir inconsciemment, Luffy venait de se voir offrir la protection de Barbe Blanche. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! Luffy pu alors se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que se dresse devant lui Monkey D Garp. Les yeux de Kallisté s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle assistait à une confrontation entre Luffy et son grand-père. Il n'allait tout de même pas empêcher Luffy de passer ? Il ne comptait quand même pas l'en empêcher ? Le poing de Garp se dirigeait pourtant vers Luffy, mais alors qu'il allait toucher sa cible le vice amiral ferma les yeux, et reçu de plein fouet le coup de poing de son petit-fils. Ce qui permit à Luffy de se dégager du pont, entre le sol et le haut de l'échafaud, qui était en train de s'écrouler. Il dut quand même effectuer quelques sauts afin d'atteindre la plate-forme avant sa destruction complète.

« - Alors même pour toi, la famille est plus importante Garp ! Enragea Sengoku.

- Papa !

- Arrête-le immédiatement ! Ordonna Garp à sa fille unique.

- Mais…

- Attend un peu ! La coupa t'il, il ne pouvait se permettre une seconde de plus sans bouger. Tu penses vraiment que je vais le laisser s'échapper ? »

Alors que Luffy essaya tant bien que mal de déverrouiller les menottes de son grand frère, Sengoku utilisa son fruit du démon et devint immense.

« - Ah ! La clef ! »

Luffy venait de casser la clef que Boa Hancock lui avait remise. Sengoku se prépara pour donner un coup de point sous sa forme géante. Sous le regard éberlué de Kali, Luffy quintupla de volume, lui permettant d'encaisser le coup de l'amiral en chef. Quel tour de force ! Il avait vraiment amélioré sa technique. Mais l'échafaud, lui, ne reçu pas aussi bien le coup et se brisa. Provoquant la chute des personnes qui étaient dessus. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de dégringoler. Un mince filet d'eau frôla la main de Luffy sur lequel se trouvait une clé. Luffy s'en servit tout de suite pour se débarrasser des menottes de Hiken. Ce qui permit à celui-ci de se servir de son fruit du démon. Tandis qu'il récupérait Luffy :

« - Tu changeras jamais, hein ? Luffy ! Jamais tu n'écoutes un traitre mot de ce que je te dis. Toujours à te lancer dans les plus folles idioties ! Sermonna l'ex-prisonnier. »

Des cris de joies retentirent dans tout Marineford sous forme de « Ace ! », mais aussi des félicitations pour Mugiwara. Kallisté retomba lourdement sur le sol. Et regarda les deux frères avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se faire tirer dessus. Comme si cela allait arranger quelque chose. Voir son fiancé se montrer si protecteur avec son petit frère lui fit chaud au cœur. Avec tout ce qu'avait fait Luffy, il était clair que la protection de Portgas relevait juste de la fierté, et d'une certaine façon à un remerciement. Elle dut cependant arrêter de les contempler pour se concentrer un peu plus sur le combat car quelques pirates étaient en train d'essayer de la tuer ? Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça, après tout, elle était une marine.

Elle avança lentement vers ceux qui avaient osé l'attaquer. Ce n'était pas des pirates avec de grosses primes, elle s'avança alors rapidement un poignard à la main leur transperçant la poitrine les uns après les autres. Elle n'écoutait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle, malgré quelques tentatives réussies de la part de pirates de la transpercer de part en part, elle continuait. Inlassablement. De plus en plus proche. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits Akainu et Ace étaient en train de se disputer…

« - … Tous les deux vous ne repartirez jamais d'ici ! Regarde attentivement… Ajouta Akainu. »

L'amiral se dirigea vers Luffy, qui était à genoux. Il n'en pouvait plus, après tous ce qu'il avait faits. Il allait se faire tuer aussi bêtement ? Ace allait s'interposer mais il reçu un coup en pleine poitrine de la part de Kallisté. Celle-ci se faisant alors traversée par Akainu. Le manteau de celle-ci, déjà troué de toutes parts, fut coupé en deux par le poing de lave de l'amiral. La jeune femme envoya alors un coup de pied dans les jambes de son fiancé qui se retrouva à genoux devant elle. Elle prit alors son poignard et lui planta en pleine poitrine. Sous les yeux de l'amiral, mais aussi ceux alarmés de Luffy.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde!

Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, pour l'instant, c'est aussi celui qui me stresse le plus. Comment le trouvez-vous?

A ce point de la fiction, votre avis sera accueilli avec le plus grand des plaisirs!

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Deviland, qui commente chacun de mes chapitres^^, et SweatMerry!

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent!


	8. Chapitre 7

Leurs visages étaient si proches que Kallisté pouvait sentir le souffle de son fiancé sur ses joues. Mais leurs regards se détachèrent alors que le corps d'Ace glissa lentement pour tomber à terre, lourdement. Des flashes de son passé lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Ace ! Attend moi !

- Une minute jeune fille, tu crois aller où comme ça ?

- Bah…

- Il y a le balai, et la vaisselle à faire.

- Mais Dadan ?

- Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est moi la chef de la famille Dadan !

- Alors pourquoi Ace fait ce qu'il veut lui ? »

« J'en ai marre que Garp ramène ce genre de petit monstre ! D'abord le fils du diable, puis une gosse qui a tué sa propre mère !

- Chef, calmez vous. Elle est gentille et docile cette petite…

- Cette fille est un danger pour cette planète. D'après ce vieux fou, on ne peut même pas la tuer.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez déjà essayé de vous battre contre la mer ? »

« Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, abruti !

- Je n'ai pas accepté que tu sois avec nous !

- Peut-être, mais Luffy est mon ami !

- C'est mon frère !

- Chi ! Chi ! Chi ! Chi !

- Luffy, arrête de rire ! Crièrent simultanément deux enfants. »

Elle souriait légèrement en repensant à tout ça, comme si c'était le moment. Kallisté se débarrassa du reste de son manteau, déjà malmené par sa traversé du champ de bataille puis mis en pièce par l'amiral, et le jeta sur le corps du brun.

« - Comment peux-tu encore être en vie ? Alors que tu viens de te pendre mon poing de lave dans le visage ? Tu n'as aucune… »

L'amiral ne fini même pas sa phrase, coupée par un autre brun, plus jeune.

« - Kallisté ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Même si ce n'étais pas ton frère pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Je croyais…»

Luffy criait, mais ne trouvait pas la force de se lever. Son grand frère venait de se faire poignarder sous ses yeux, par celle qui considérait comme sa nakama. Elle faisait parti de son équipage, elle lui avait promis. Elle savait ce qu'il représentait pour lui, et pourtant… Elle le regardait, son visage n'affichant aucune émotion, son sourire s'était évaporé. Jamais la prononciation de son prénom ne l'avait autant blessé. Pourtant en surface, c'était comme si elle se fichait de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Tuer un homme. Tuer le frère de son capitaine. Tuer son fiancé.

Luffy criait au désespoir ne remarquant même pas que l'amiral se jetait sur lui. Heureusement, le commandant Marco s'interposa, et Luffy fut éloigné par Jimbeï. Tandis que Kallisté se battait contre différents pirates, tout autour du corps d'Ace.

Malgré la mort de l'un de leur frère tous continuaient à se battre pour protéger Luffy. Après tout il était aussi leur frère, par procuration. La rage de Barbe Blanche se ressentait, il brandit alors son poing, tout en se dirigeant vers Akainu. Celui-ci se retourna et assena un coup vers son assaillant, la lave de ses poings brulant une partie du visage du vieil homme.

C'est à cet instant que choisit Marshall D Teach pour se montrer. De nombreux hommes étaient avec lui. Kallisté les reconnaissait tous, c'était des prisonniers condamnés à mort. Ils avaient tous été rayé de l'histoire tellement leur crimes étaient horribles. Mais comment étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Ca fait longtemps ! … C'est sympa d'avoir la chance d'être témoin de ton trépas, père ! »

Son air souriant était véritablement agaçant. Kallisté s'assit sur le corps, recouvert de son manteau blanc immaculé et écouta distraitement le récit de l'ancien fils de Barbe Blanche. Apparemment il s'était non seulement servi de son ancien équipage mais aussi de la marine. C'était le genre de personne que Kallisté détestait, que l'on soit pirate, marine, ou alors simple villageois, elle s'en fichait. Mais à partir du moment où on avait aucun respect envers tout autre personne que soi-même, c'était de l'égoïsme pur. Selon elle, ces personnes ne méritent donc aucun respect, elle pouvait alors les tuer sans problème. Et décidément, lui il ne respectait rien. Apparemment Barbe Blanche avait décidé d'attaquer celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses fils lui-même. « Cet imbécile » comme il le nommait si bien.

« Tu as perdu Satch… Mais tu as aussi perdu Ace, père ! Je t'admirais vraiment. Je te respectais plus que tout autre. Mais tu as vieilli ! Tu es si vieux que tu n'as même pas pu empêcher l'exécution de l'un de tes fils ! Alors que je l'avais laissé vivre après notre affrontement sur l'île de Banaro ! »

Kallisté se sentait vraiment mal-à-l'aise assise sur le corps de son… D'Ace. Les propos de Barbe Noire étaient tellement irrespectueux, d'autant plus qu'elle se sentait responsable. Elle était responsable de tout ce carnage. Elle soupira longuement tentant de se défaire de la pression qu'elle ressentait, en vain.

* * *

J'ai eu du mal a posté ce chapitre, il est écrit depuis longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à le finaliser.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dites-moi de que vous en avez pensé! ^^


	9. Chapitre 8

« Kali ! Appela Sengoku. Viens ici !»

Kallisté s'éloigna de sa position pour rejoindre son père. Ce qui impliquait aussi de retraverser le champ de bataille pour retrouver son père. D'ailleurs il bouillonnait de rage, d'un autre côté, il est évidant que d'apprendre qu'un pirate c'était servi du rang que lui-même lui avait autorisé, ne devait guère l'enchanter.

Pendant ce temps, Edward Newgate envoya un nouveau coup de poing en direction de Barbe noire.

« Tu ne ferais tout de même pas ça à l'un de tes fils ? s'écria celui-ci. »

Le coup qu'il envoya était aussi puissant que ce qu'on pouvait attendre de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Mais Teach appela son… Equipage ? Comment pouvait-on prendre toutes ces personnes ensembles, dans un même équipage ? Et pourtant ils attaquèrent tous de front, sur celui qui avait osé lever la main sur leur capitaine. C'était invraisemblable.

« - Teach ! Ce n'est pas toi alors… Se murmura t'il pour lui-même. L'homme que Roger attendait, reprenais t'il plus fort, en fin de compte ce n'est pas toi ! Tout comme ceux qui portent la volonté de Roger quelqu'un héritera un jour de la volonté d'Ace, même si leur lignée s'éteint, leur flamme ne mourra jamais. Depuis très longtemps, elle est passée de génération en générations, sans jamais mourir, et un jour, avec le poids de toutes ces générations, un homme viendra défier ce monde ! Sengoku… Vous, les hommes du gouvernement mondial vivez dans la peur de cette grande bataille qui engloutira le monde entier ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. Quand quelqu'un trouvera ce trésor, le monde sera surpris ! Ce jour arrive, sans l'ombre d'un doute… Le One Piece existe vraiment! »

Le père de Kallisté était maintenant dans une rage folle ! Elle pressa alors le pas, tuant au passage quelques anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down. Edward Newgate posa alors un dernier regard bienveillant sur ses fils… Tout en s'éteignant, debout, bien à la vue de tous. Sa prestance et son honneur non-entaché par toutes ses années de pirateries, où il avait combattu fièrement, sans la moindre trace de traitrise !

Profitant de l'attention détournée par Barbe Blanche, les amiraux s'étaient faufilés près de la mer, Aokiji gelant la mer tandis qu'Akainu barrait le passage à Jimbei. Kallisté paniquait intérieurement, alors elle accéléra sa course et se concentra sur son père. Mais celui-ci attaqua alors Barbe Noire. Quand il se mettait en colère il valait mieux se cacher. Enfin, elle aurait aimé se cacher si elle avait pu. En effet, Kallisté était attaqué par des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Il lui était difficile de les mettre hors d'état de la nuire, sans les tuer, ou les blesser gravement, mais tous les assommer lui prenait plus de temps.

Soudain elle trébucha, ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de perdre l'équilibre pendant un combat. Elle releva la tête sans se préoccuper du pirate qui la décapita. Pour une femme normale, elle aurait du perdre la tête, littéralement. Elle perdit juste son écharpe, au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Avant qu'il ne puisse établir une quelconque théorie, elle l'assomma et regarda autour d'elle. Ce qui se passait était irréel, comme si le paysage avait été découpé. Seul Barbe Blanche était capable de telle chose avec son fruit du démon et pourtant là…

« Alors que dites vous de ça Sengoku le Bouddha ? Garp le Héros de la Marine ? Tout comme Barbe Blanche… Je vais écrire la dernière page de votre ère…

- Ne te compare pas à père ! Tu ne vaux pas le dixième de tout ce qu'il représente ! »

Teach se retourna vers une voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre. Celle de son commandant lorsqu'il faisait encore parti de l'équipage de celui qui venait juste de mourir dignement.

* * *

Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser comme ça! Donc cette fois-ci j'ai posté plus vite. Même si ce chapitre est court, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews j'aime beaucoup ça!^^


	10. Chapitre 9

« Nan mais j'y crois pas… Quel abruti. »

Elle n'était même pas arrivée près de son père qu'elle avait changé de direction et se dirigeait maintenant vers son fiancé. Mais elle fut stoppée par Kizaru. Il regarda son cou, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne comprit que trop tard que ce qu'il regardait, c'était son tatouage. Sa main gauche se plaça sur son cou, mais Kizaru avait eu le temps de voir ce qui était écrit.

« Luffy ? Tu fais donc parti de l'équipage du chapeau de paille ?

- Je…

- Peu importe, tu as apparemment trahit la Marine en faisant croire que tu avais tué Portgas. »

Alors qu'il utilisait l'un de ces rayons vers Kallisté un grand mur d'eau transparente se dressa entre eux. Mais le plus étonnant fut qu'au contact de ce même mur, le rayon s'évapora, disparu sous les regards médusés des autres combattants, excepté Garp et Sengoku. Pendant ce temps, Ace allait de nouveau attaquer, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère auparavant. Il allait prendre sa revanche pour leur dernier combat. Cependant il fut rattrapé au vol et tiré vers la mer. Alors qu'un cri surgit au milieu de la bataille.

« Ça suffit ! Arrêtons-ça maintenant ! Quel gâchis de vie ! » Criait Coby, un soldat de la Marine. Dégageant un fort haki, ce qui lui permit de capter l'attention de tout le monde.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il a insulté père ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Ace repoussa Kallisté, ne remarquant même pas le haki dégagé par Coby.

- Mais tu n'es pas de taille ! Répliqua-t-elle, sentant un poids l'assaillir.

- Je ne le laisserais pas…

- Mais tu allais mourir ! Tu te rends compte que Luffy pense que je viens de te tuer ? Et toi tu ne penses qu'à ton père ? Qui n'est même pas ton père de toute manière.

- Bien sûr que si c'est mon père ! C'est lui et personne d'autre !

- Dans ce cas, arrête de ruiner tout ces efforts pour te sauver ! Mais tu es tellement entêté que tu fonces droit vers ton exécution ! Ah oui ! C'était très noble de te sacrifier pour sauver la vie de Luffy, mais maintenant c'est stupide !

- Je ne fuirais pas !

- Et bien meurt ! Vas-y ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Ace ! Kallisté ! Coupa Garp, arrêtez vos bêtises. »

La glace qui recouvrait précédemment la mer par Aokiji, n'était plus aussi solide, seulement des petites plaques de glaces résistaient. Alors que la glace, crée par son fruit du démon, restait pendant des jours habituellement. La mer était agitée, de petites vagues se formaient. Ace regarda alors Kallisté dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus azur lorsqu'elle était sereine, étaient quasiment aussi sombres que la mer. Ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

« Chérie… Reprit Ace plus doucement, ça ne vaut pas le coup de s'énerver…

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Tu es en train de perdre le contrôle de ton pouvoir… »

Elle prenait à présent de longues inspirations et expirait profondément tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Elle était consciente de son manque de métrise. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rougies par la colère. Ses yeux étaient aussi agités et foncés que la mer, mais surtout brillant, elle reprit d'une voix tremblante, tout en essayant de se calmer.

« Je le sais ! Et pourquoi je suis énervée à ton… »

Sa tête explosa brusquement sous un coup d'Akainu. Ace écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise. Durant un court instant, il ne restait plus que le corps de sa fiancée devant lui, il ne restait plus que la moitié de son tatouage « -FFY ». Avant même de laisser le temps à Ace de s'inquiéter, Kallisté reforma son visage et se retourna contre son agresseur.

Elle mit toute la rage possible dans ses coups, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient imprécis. Mais elle ne se contenait plus, utilisant son pouvoir sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte vraiment. Elle fit disparaitre son bras pour laisser place à un jet d'eau qui se dirigea dans la bouche de l'amiral, celui-ci se retrouva forcé à avaler d'énorme quantité d'eau. Elle allait le noyer sous les yeux exorbités de son fiancé. Elle allait le tuer de la plus horrible des façons. Elle voulait qu'il prenne pour tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Il allait enfin arrêter de se débattre quand la jeune femme ressentit un double poids sur ses épaules. Elle s'effondra automatiquement, laissant l'assemblé sous le choc, et l'amiral en vie… Ace prit alors Kallisté dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le sous-marin où avait été transporté son petit frère, sans demander son reste.

Shanks Leroux, l'un des quatre empereurs était ici, son aura imposante planait sur tout Marine Ford. Il ramassa son chapeau de paille.

« Je suis venu mettre fin à cette guerre ! »

Il lança alors le chapeau en direction de Baggy, afin qu'il le remette à Luffy, après tout il était à lui maintenant. Une fois le chapeau récupéré, le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law se dirigea sous les profondeurs de l'océan. L'arrivée de l'empereur permit de dissiper les combattants, certains shishibukai s'en allaient. Et bientôt, Sengoku déclara que la guerre était terminée.

* * *

Je vais vous poser la sempiternelle question, qu'avez vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre?

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Fiancee Cocacola, Renhika et Deviland pour leur Reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir!

Fiancee Cocacola: J'espère que tu n'as pas mal pris ma réflexion concernant la mort de tes personnages! Ce n'était absolument pas négatif! Personnellement j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire mourir mes personnages, comme tu as du le remarquer! ^^ Dans tout les cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que le reste!

Merci à toutes et tous!


	11. Chapitre 10

« - Mm… J'ai mal…

- Bonjours madame !

- Euh… Bonjours.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai l'impression de mettre pris des tonnes sur la tête…

- Cela passera ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre ami est parti voir son frère, il devrait bientôt revenir. En attendant veuillez rester allongée, on va vous apporter de quoi vous restaurer. »

L'infirmier orange repartit aussitôt laissant Kallisté dans une totale incompréhension. Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Toute la pièce était en métal, en plus elle sentait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait c'était de sa colère qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à maitriser, et de s'être évanoui. Elle commença à pester contre elle-même.

« Maudit haki ! Ce n'est pas croyable d'être l'océan, et de ne pas savoir rester debout quand on vous balance un haki des rois !

- Tu parles toute seule ? Demanda Ace, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, je n'ai pas été réellement attaquée tu sais ? Mais toi comment tu vas ?

- Je n'ai rien moi.

- Comment va Luffy ?

- Il est toujours en train d'être opéré. »

Son regard s'était assombrit en quelques secondes. Elle lui intima de se rapprocher, il s'assit alors sur le lit. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. Elle s'était fait peur toute seule, en perdant le contrôle de son pouvoir. Alors elle se dit que pour Ace c'était vraiment horrible. Il avait non seulement vu sa fiancée perdre le contrôle, mais en plus son petit frère était dans un sale état. Par-dessus le marché son père adoptif était mort. Et tout ça dans le but de le sauver.

« Je suis désolée…

- Tu t'excuses car mon frère est un idiot ?

- Non, bien sur que non, tout le monde le sait ça. C'est juste que j'aurais du intervenir avant, et empêcher Luffy de s'exposer plus qu'il ne l'a fait. Tu dois le savoir, mais il a mit Impel Down sans dessus-dessous ? C'est un cas celui-là je te jure. Son regard s'éclaira légèrement. Et depuis quand on est là ?

- Oh ça ne fait qu'une journée qu'on est là. Et Law n'a pas fini.

- Law ?

- Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, le capitaine des…

- Merci, je vois qui s'est. 200 000 000 de berrys.

- C'est comme ça que tu te souviens des gens, par leur prime ?

- Mais non !... Enfin… Allez ! Viens, on va attendre devant sa porte.

- Mais tu viens de te… »

Pour couper court à la conversation, le brune se leva rapidement et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun. Celui-ci mit sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que de son autre main, il déposa quelque chose au creux des mains de son amie.

« L'infirmier te l'avait enlevé. »

Il prit alors sa main gauche et regarda son annulaire, sur la pâleur de sa peau, un petit tatouage « ACE », qu'il dissimula en enfilant la bague de fiançailles. Son autre main parcourait son autre tatouage, au cou cette fois-ci, « LUFFY » qui descendait le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle les avait depuis des années, mais elle avait toujours été obligée de les dissimuler aux yeux de la Marine, jusqu'à la guerre. Mais maintenant elle allait enfin pouvoir respecter l'une de ses promesses, se dit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient près du bloc opératoire où se trouvait leur petit frère.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas me chercher trop longtemps.

- Qui ça ?

- L'infirmier qui était là quand je me suis réveillée. Il m'a dit qu'il allait revenir m'apporter à manger.

- En fait tu ne t'inquiètes pas vraiment pour lui, mais juste pour la nourriture.

- Non ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Dit-elle alors que ses yeux disaient le contraire de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire passer.

Ils étaient assis dans le couloir en train de regarder cet ours en combinaison orange se plaindre de la chaleur. Ace était le feu incarné, et Kallisté était la mer, ils ne souffraient pas des températures élevées. De plus ils étaient concentrés sur autre chose. Ils se demandaient quand est-ce que cette porte allait enfin s'ouvrir et laisser sortir Law. Ils sentirent que le sous-marin remontait, apparemment l'ours, Bepo, avait eu gain de cause et ils étaient remontés à la surface. D'un coup d'œil entendu ils se levèrent et marchèrent pour prendre l'air.

Aussi furent-ils étonnés de voir Boa Hancock face à eux, en arrivant sur le pont. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et choisirent de s'approcher de la rambarde. Alors qu'elle demandait des nouvelles de Luffy, le capitaine des Hearts Pirates apparu.

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser. Mais il a reçu des dégâts inimaginables. Il n'y a donc, en ce moment, aucune garantie qu'il survive. »

Un silence s'installa, le temps que les personnes présentes assimilent les nouvelles informations qui venaient d'être données. Il fut de courte duré car quelqu'un interrompit les pensées de tous.

« C'est évidant ! Mugiwara-boy ne pouvait même pas se lever à un moment, à Impel Down ! C'est incroyable la détermination qu'il avait, ça montre à quel point il voulait sauver son frère Ace. Malheureusement il fut tué devant ses yeux, par son amie. Le regard accusateur fixé sur Kallisté.

- Ace n'est pas vraiment mort que je sache, pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là.

- C'est vrai, après tout je suis juste là. Acquiesça l'intéressé.

- Certes, mais Mugiwara-boy, c'est évanoui avant.

- Pauvre Luffy ! Si je le pouvais je prendrais sa place ! Pleurnicha Hancock. »

Kallisté se retourna vers la mer et pouffa. Ce qui attira forcément l'attention de l'impératrice.

« Je te fais rire ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Je vais te passer ton envie de rire !

- Les filles… Ace s'interposa, et regarda l'impératrice. Chérie, tu pourrais arrêter de te moquer. Dit-il en se retournant vers sa compagne.

- Mais depuis quand tu es contre moi, toi ? Il se contenta de se tourner vers la mer. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut te trouver.

- Je suis belle ! s'exclama Boa, en prenant une position ridicule. »

L'impératrice se rapprocha de l'ancienne marine, tout en la jaugeant du regard.

« Et puis que fais-tu ici ? Tu fais parti de la marine.

- Je suis la meilleure amie de Luffy… Et toi aussi que je sache en temps que capitaine corsaire.

- C'est vrai ? Tu seras sûrement son témoin à notre mariage alors ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant, en ne tenant compte que de la phrase qui l'interressait.

- Euh… Kallisté se reprit, et répondit avec un immense sourire, oh oui ! J'ai vraiment hâte !

- Chérie… souffla Ace, tout en l'écartant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me fais une amie. Je sais déjà qu'elle ne s'en prendra jamais à Luffy, ni à toi car tu es son frère. Alors que si je suis d'accord avec elle, pour son mariage, je rentre dans ces bonnes grâces.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es tordue.

- Mais non, ça peut toujours être utile. »

Ils se reconnectèrent sur ce qui se passait près d'eux. Jimbei était sur le pont et tenait à remercier Law pour ses soins. Il était dans un sale état, obligé de se tenir à l'encadrement de la porte. Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même pour Luffy, après tout, la dernière image qu'il avait vue, était celle d'une marine tuant son frère. Surtout que cette marine faisait parti de son équipage d'après ce qu'ils avaient tous, plus ou moins, compris. Une fois qu'ils savaient, où est-ce qu'ils se dirigeaient pour la convalescence de leur frère, Kallisté et Ace, se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur frère.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre de plus!

C'est donc la fin de la bataille de Marineford (j'en ai quand même fait 9 chapitre, je m'étonne moi-même). Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je remercie d'ailleurs Renhika et Deviland pour leur reviews!

Concernant les reviews justement, pensez à m'en laisser que vous aimiez ou pas, et expliquez pourquoi, ça peut me permettre de progresser. Je viens d'activer les reviews d'anonyme si ça peut aider certains.

A la prochaine!


	12. Chapitre 11

Ace sortit un instant de la salle de réanimation, laissant son petit frère sous la garde de son amie. C'était insupportable. Deux semaines qu'ils étaient là, tout les jours, à regarder Luffy branché à tous ces tuyaux, avec tous ces bandages, alors que rien ne semblait changer. Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ?

Pour tenter de se changer les idées, il regarda la végétation luxuriante de l'île des amazones, elle lui rappelait celle du Mont Colbo. Il se dirigea vers les amazones qui apportaient à manger à l'équipage des Hearts pirates. Il prit une assiette et s'assit près de Jimbei et de Law.

« Tu es sûr qu'il se réveillera ? Demanda-t-il comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait du sous-marin.

- Non. »

Il se concentra sur son assiette. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement de son père, pour être sûr de ne pas rater le réveille de Luffy. Et au final, il n'avait toujours aucun signe de guérison de son petit frère. Comme il s'en voulait… Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre d'avantage, qu'il sombra dans l'une de ses crises de narcolepsie.

Kallisté regardait fixement Luffy depuis des heures. Elle cherchait le moindre signe, même un hérissement de poil, pour lui dire que ce qu'elle regardait n'était pas un corps mort. Elle entendait bien la machine reliée à son cœur, mais pourtant elle doutait. Peut-être que ces machines le maintenait en vie artificiellement ? Elle sécha encore une larme. Elle les gardait pour elle quand Ace était près d'elle, mais là elle était toute seule. C'était cette sensation qui était la plus effrayante. Elle tenait la main de Luffy, et pourtant elle était toute seule.

Soudain Luffy ouvrit les yeux, et poussa un cri tout droit sorti des enfers, il ressentait une profonde douleur, mais pas physique. Kallisté lui serra la main plus fortement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle recula instinctivement. Elle avait l'impression, qu'il était déchiré entre l'envie de pleurer dans ses bras, et de la tuer, ou tout du moins de la frapper. Il choisit la seconde option et lui donna un coup de poing, qui ne fit que la traverser et détruit la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il continua de donner des coups ce qui détruisait le sous-marin des Hearts Pirates, sous les cris de l'équipage présent à bord. Elle sortit du sous-marin à la recherche d'Ace, cependant il était plongé dans son assiette. Luffy lui passa à travers, il s'était balancé vers l'île des femmes. Il hurlait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Où est Ace ?

- Il est juste là, regarde ! Criait-elle.

- Où est Ace ?

- Mais écoute-moi ! »

Celle aux cheveux noirs avait beau crier, hurler, il n'écoutait personne et courait en rond tout en frappant l'équipage de Trafalgar Law, qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'arrêter. Si il continuait à s'épuiser comme ça, il…

« C'est simple. Si ça blessure se rouvre, il mourra.

- Quoi ?

- Ton frère est réveillé. Ajouta sobrement le chirurgien.»

Ace regarda en direction du vacarme qui l'avait réveillé. En effet Luffy mettait tout sans dessus-dessous, tout en hurlant. Ace se précipita donc vers lui, tout en souriant. Quand Luffy le percuta, il s'arrêta de crier, et regarda son frère d'un œil nouveau. Il croyait qu'il l'avait perdu, il en était persuadé. Mais il était juste en face de lui. Avec son petit sourire, celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il venait de le rattraper juste avant une chute, par exemple. Il se précipita dans ses bras, pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas une hallucination.

« Ace tu es vivant !

- Oui grâce à Kallisté.

- Mais je l'ai vu te poignarder !

- Le poignard n'était pas en granit marin. Je suis le feu, Luffy, tu te rappelles ? »

Luffy soupira de soulagement, et se détendit dans les bras de son frère aîné. Le cadet était en larme et de la morve coulait sur son visage pourtant il était tellement content. La douleur avait instantanément disparut. Il leva ses yeux, toujours en enlaçant son frère, et vit sa nakama. Elle était accroupie près de la falaise. Il se détacha d'Ace, et se dirigea vers son amie. Elle pleurait. Son cœur se serra, il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle, c'était sûrement la cause de ses pleurs.

« Je suis désolé Kali. J'aurais du te faire plus confiance.

- Luffy ? Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Ace ? Elle se releva surprise, elle pensait qu'il passerait plus de temps avec lui. Ce n'est rien Luffy, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Je suis désolé…

- Arrête ! Je te le répète, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

- Bah si ! Tu es fiancée à lui après tout.

- Comment tu le sais ? Elle arrêta de sécher ses larmes de soulagement, et regardait Luffy les yeux écarquillés.

- Ta bague.

- Ah, bah oui… Mais comment tu sais que c'est avec Ace ? Je veux dire… ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

- Il l'a toujours eu. C'est la première bague qui a constitué son trésor pirate. Tu la portais le jour où Ace est parti. En plus je l'ai toujours su que vous finiriez par être marié ! Vous êtes comme une maman et un papa ! Ace me frappe et toi tu me consoles ! »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et regarda Ace juste derrière Luffy. Il était vraiment super leur petit frère !

« Et à part lui, je ne vois pas qui pourrait te supporter ! Crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas facile à vivre ! Continua Ace.»

Il était vraiment super, sauf à cet instant.

* * *

Pffiou et maintenant tout le monde va bien! Et en entier, enfin presque Luffy est pas vraiment en forme!

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

Je remercie Portgas-D-Arya, SweatMerry et Deviland pour leur reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisirs! ^^

A la prochaine, je pense mettre le prochain chapitre à mon retour de vacances, c'est à dire le 15-16 Août!


	13. Chapitre 12

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Elle se leva discrètement et regarda les deux hommes de sa vie. Et dire qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte ! Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et comme tous les matins, elle examina son corps. Elle était pâle, et sa peau ne possédait aucune cicatrice contrairement à ses deux bruns. Elle prenait autant de coups qu'eux si ce n'est plus d'ailleurs. Le pire fut sûrement la bataille à Marineford, là-bas, elle prit énormément de coups, et pourtant aucune marque, aucune douleur. Elle soupira. Parfois elle aimerait être comme tout le monde. Mais avec la vie qu'elle menait peut-être était-elle mieux comme ça. Après tout, elle n'allait pas garder ce pouvoir toute sa vie.

Une fois douchée, habillée, et maquillée, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre où ils avaient dormi tous les trois. A ce même moment Luffy se retourna et balança son bras vers Ace, qui atterrit sur son nez. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le réveiller, et les voilà en train de « s'entraîner ». Au grand étonnement de l'aîné, Luffy ne fut pas rétamé en seulement quelques minutes. Kallisté les coupa :

- On va manger les garçons ?

- Manger ! Cria le goulu en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

- Luffy ! Attend-nous ! Crièrent son frère et son amie.

- Eh bien ! Vous êtes en forme le matin ! Commença un membre de l'équipage des Hearts pirates, lorsque le trio s'installa.

- Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda le rouquin avec une casquette.

- Je veux voir mes amis ! Répondit Luffy.

- Merci pour nous.

- Mais Ace, maintenant tu vas venir avec moi.

- Jamais de la vie ! Répondit l'intéressé.

- Mais si ! Et puis toi aussi Kali ! Vu que tu travailles plus pour la marine, tu peux enfin venir avec moi.

- Forcément, je te l'ai promis.

- Mais quelle idée tu as eu toi encore ? Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi.

- Et où comptes-tu aller, Ace ? Questionna Kallisté.

Un silence s'installa, il réfléchissait. Il n'avait plus de capitaine, ne savait pas si son équipage existait encore. Et d'un autre côté, il avait son petit frère qui lui proposait d'intégrer son équipage, où il y avait aussi sa fiancée. Objectivement, il était plus logique d'accepter la proposition de son petit frère, mais d'un autre côté il avait peur qu'en étant de nouveau au côté de son petit frère, celui-ci se repose sur lui. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il avait vu à Alabasta et à l'entraînement de ce matin, Luffy avait beaucoup changé. Il était devenu plus fort, et il avait le truc en plus pour être capitaine. Il en était persuadé tout en étant embrouillé dans ses réflexions.

- Tu sais, Luffy, en tant que capitaine ça serait bien si tu étais plus fort que les membres de ton équipage. Kallisté réamorça la conversation.

- Mais je ne suis pas plus fort que toi !

- Euh… Sans mon pouvoir, tu me bats facilement.

- C'est parce que je suis devenu plus fort ! Je vais lui foutre une raclé à ce…

- Si tu me bats, j'accepte d'intégrer ton équipage, coupa Ace, après réflexion.

- Chi ! Chi ! Chi ! Chi !

- Arrête de rire ! Crièrent le couple, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, la brune se leva.

- Kali tu vas où ?

- Luffy, pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Parce que c'est une déesse, comme toi !

- C'est la déesse de la mort…

- T'es comme une déesse ! Une gentille ! Argumenta-t-il comme un enfant d'un dizaine d'année.

- Je ne suis pas convaincue, tu sais j'ai un prénom.

- Kali, tu vas où ? Redemanda Luffy, sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je vais me baigner.

- Je t'accompagne attend moi ! Il engloutit son assiette plus celle de Kallisté rapidement.

- Tu dois te reposer, en plus tu ne peux même pas nager !

- S'il te plaît !

- Non !

- C'est un ordre de ton capitaine ! Il se leva.

- Pfff… Alors ça c'est petit, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Pas question que tu te baignes à cause de tes blessures, mais je présume que tu peux aller à la plage avec moi. Tu veux venir Ace ? Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'il était plongé dans son assiette.

- Il dort. Il nous retrouvera, allez viens ! Luffy tira sur le bras de son amie.

Elle se déshabilla et resta en sous-vêtement puis elle plongea. Elle jouait dans l'eau depuis quelques temps tandis que Luffy tentait de se rapprocher un maximum de l'eau, discrètement, pour pas se faire enguirlander. Elle était contente d'être de nouveau avec lui, mais comment il avait atterrit là ? Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt demandé. Luffy se fit alors une joie de tout lui raconter, pendant qu'Ace les rejoignait. Il arriva à ce qu'il s'était passé sur Shabondy, mais ses explications étaient moins animées, il riait moins. Avant qu'ils puissent savoir pourquoi, Rayleigh apparu près de la brune.

- Ah ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Cria la jeune femme, surprise.

- Oncle Rayleigh !

- Tu le connais Luffy ?

- Ouaip !

- Et dire que je pensais que c'était un pervers… Se murmura Kallisté plus pour elle-même.

- Vous vous connaissez d'où ? Demanda Ace.

- On s'est rencontré sur Shabondy.

- Il était justement en train de nous raconter ce passage. C'est d'ailleurs là que tu souhaites aller Luffy, n'est-ce pas ? Informa Hiken.

- Tu en es sûr ? Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé. Tu veux les réunir, pour que tout ça se répète encore une fois ? Demanda Rayleigh sérieusement. Maintenant, j'ai un plan, assura-t-il. Que tu acceptes ou non, bien évidement la décision t'appartient.

Ace et Kali se regardèrent cette fois-ci perplexe. Pourtant Luffy acceptait, alors qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi s'agissait le plan du roi des ténèbres !

* * *

Comme promis, pour mon retour de vacances je vous offre un nouveau chapitre!

Je remercie Sweat Merry, Deviland et Renhika pour leurs reviews qui sont toujours contruites avec leur avis qui me font énormément plaisirs!

Pour celles et ceux qui préfère skyblog: cette fiction est posté aussi sur la plateforme à cette adresse:

.com

Bisous à tous!


	14. Chapitre 13

Les deux frères étaient à Marineford, tout deux rendirent hommage à ceux qui avaient péri durant la guerre. Luffy suivait précisément le plan de Rayleigh, il faisait sonner la cloche de la Marine et avait écrit sur son bras droit « 3D 2Y ». Luffy affichait un visage déterminée, alors qu'Ace regardait fixement la faille, vestige de la guerre. Ace priait silencieusement pour son père décédé en voulant le sauver. Luffy laissa Ace un moment seul, lui et Rayleigh retournèrent voir Kallisté restée sur le bateau. En attendant Ace, ils discutèrent :

- Donc vous voulez garder Luffy avec vous, ici, pendant deux ans ? Pour lui apprendre les bases du haki ?

- C'est exactement ça, il n'est pas assez fort pour aller dans le nouveau monde. Argumenta Rayleigh.

- Ca lui sera utile c'est sûr… Quelle plaie ! Si lui aussi il se met à maitriser le haki des rois je vais être la plus faible, pleurnicha l'ancienne marine.

- Depuis quand ça t'importe ? Ace venait de rentrer.

- Mais comment je vais faire pour le punir s'il devient plus fort que moi ? Il n'y aura plus que toi pour le gronder, Ace.

- Tu ne le gronde jamais, au contraire, dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu vas lui faire un câlin !

- C'est parce que tu es trop sévère avec lui, Kallisté se fit toute petite sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait tord et qu'elle était complètement en désaccord avec elle-même.

- De ce que je me rappelle, il y a une rousse qui avait l'air de pas mal s'en tirer à ce niveau là. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'inquiéter, l'informa Rayleigh.

- Nami, je l'ai vu à Alabasta. C'est sa navigatrice.

- Oui ! Il nous en a parlé quand on était sur l'île des femmes. Je m'en rappelle, maintenant que vous le dites. Bon… Luffy, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu te marres dans mon dos ?

- Pour rien !

- C'est ça… Quoi que venant de ta part, rire pour rien serait l'explication la plus logique. Bon bah on te laisse alors.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais est-ce que tu as écouté ce qu'on a dit là ?

Un simple regard noir en direction de Luffy, le fit redescendre sur terre, « pendant que ça fonctionne encore» avait déclaré Kallisté « Bientôt je pourrais même plus lui faire de regard noir sans risquer de me faire éclater ! ». Elle s'approcha de Luffy lui fit un énorme câlin et le couple s'éloigna en se promettant de se rejoindre dans 2 ans à Shabondy. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'île dans leur embarcation…

- Cette île me fait penser au mont Colbo… Songea la brune.

- Tu es nostalgique ?

- Pas vraiment… C'est plutôt toi qui devrais l'être.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment Luffy t'as ratatiné ! Kallisté finit sa phrase dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Arrête un peu, il lui a quand même fallut six jours pour me battre ! Je te rappelle que j'ai battu Jimbei plus rapidement.

- Tu as battu Jimbei en cinq jours, tu ne l'as pas écrasé non plus… Et s'était il y a trois ans. Kallisté diminua l'effet des paroles d'Ace.

- Bah alors pourquoi tu es fière de Luffy alors que pour moi tu t'en fiche ?

- Parce que Luffy était encore blessé de son combat. Mais dis-moi, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé gagné au final ?

- Mais non n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil !

- T'es sûr ? Tu n'avais pas envie d'être dans l'équipage de Luffy, avec moi en prime ?

- Tu rêves ma petite, je n'avais absolument pas envie de devoir te supporter tout les jours.

- Bien sûr, tu vois c'est pour ça que je ne regrette pas le mont Colbo. Tu étais tellement désagréable à l'époque. Ace commença à bouder légèrement. Mais ronchonne pas ! C'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas « Oh ! Grand Ace ! ».

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Oh ! Grand Ace ! Mon grand roi !

- Tu vas encore perdre ! Ajouta-il en rigolant cette fois-ci.

Les deux jeunes adultes se mirent à se bagarrer dans leur petite embarcation, à grand renfort de chatouille. Presque comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins, les chatouilles en moins, même si aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de haine.

Une petite fille suivait machinalement un vieil homme, un ami de son père. Il l'emmenait vers sa « nouvelle maison », la sienne avait été détruite par un tsunami et elle avait perdu sa maman. Et son père était un homme important alors il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle. C'est tout du moins ce qu'elle avait compris.

- Garp ! Que me vaut votre visite ? Demanda avec un sourire forcé une grosse dame.

- J'ai une petite à te confier.

- Encore ! Mais Garp, on doit déjà s'occuper du gosse…

- Tu préfères peut-être la prison ?

- Je suis ravie d'accueillir un si joli brin de fille ! Son ton changea radicalement.

- Kallisté, je te présente Ace, il sera ton ami et il a un an de plus que toi. Le petit garçon brun la fixait du regard.

- Tu vas me laisser ? Mais papa a dit que tu devais t'occuper de moi !

- Je te la laisse Dadan ! Fit le vieil homme en s'en allant.

* * *

Comme vous avez du le remarquer on embarque vers _une nouvelle destination_ que vous avez tous reconnu, je pense, je parle bien sûr du royaume de Goa! Avec **en guest star**: **Gol D. Ace**, un gamin charmant vous en conviendrez! -)

Merci à Renhika pour sa review!


	15. Chapitre 14

La jeune fille regarda en direction du vieil homme, il allait revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, en plus le garçon qui devait avoir son âge était effrayant. Tout comme la grosse dame, qui était rentrée dans la petite maison en bois. Elle entra à sa suite, elle ne voulait pas être toute seule dehors. La salle était aussi austère que l'extérieur, il n'y avait quasiment aucun mobilier, et pourtant il y avait de nombreux hommes assis dans cette pièce vide.

- Boss ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le vieux ?

- Il m'a confié la garde d'une petite fille. J'avais déjà assez de ce gamin ! Ronchonna la rousse.

- La petite derrière vous ? Bienvenue jeune fille. Un petit homme s'approcha.

- Bonjours… Répondit timidement l'enfant.

- Je m'appelle Dogura, et toi ?

- Je suis Kallisté…

- Elle est déjà plus causante que l'autre. Et vous comptez la mettre où ?

- Elle n'aura qu'à dormir avec Ace. Je ne vais quand même pas lui donner ma chambre.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle allait dormir avec le garçon de tout à l'heure ? « Il est peut-être plus gentil qu'il n'y parait, après tout je ne lui ais même pas dit bonjours, c'est sûrement pour ça ». Sur ces idées positives, elle s'installa par terre et regarda les hommes qui ne faisaient même pas attention à elle. Quand le soleil se coucha, Ace revint avec un énorme monstre. Jamais de sa vie elle n'en avait vu de pareil. En quelques instants, un énorme plat de viande fut disposé au centre de la table. Kallisté tenta de s'en approcher comme les autres, mais on ne pouvait pas passer. Derrière elle, Dadan l'appelait :

« Ceci est la viande qu'Ace nous a ramené, il nous en a donné, mais toi, tu n'auras le droit qu'à un bol de riz par jour. Si tu en veux plus il faudra que tu le chasses ou le cultive toi-même ! »

La jeune fille prit son bol et ses baguettes et se dirigea vers Ace. Tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui, elle tenta de lancer la conversation :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Kallisté et toi c'est Ace, c'est ça ? … C'est depuis longtemps ? Je veux dire, ça fait longtemps que t'habite ici ?... Elle se dépatouilla comme elle put, euh… C'est le vieil homme qui t'a emmené ici comme moi ?

Le silence prit place, elle le regardait dévorer sa viande, tandis qu'elle picorait dans son bol. « Si il ne me répond pas c'est sûrement parce qu'il mange. » C'était la fin du repas et elle entendit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille se laver. Elle se leva, et remarqua qu'Ace s'y dirigeait également. Elle se rassit pour attendre son tour, mais elle fut tirée par le col de sa robe bleue marine et se retrouva balancée dans la salle de bain, déshabillée. Elle se releva rouge de honte, et tenta désespérément de se cacher derrière ses petites mains. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était retrouvée toute nue devant un garçon! Sauf son papa, mais c'était un bébé à l'époque alors ça compte pas. Elle n'osait même pas regarder Ace qui prenait son bain, tout en regardant sa nouvelle colocataire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait les joues rouges, « les filles sont bizarres ».

Une fois le « terrible » d'après Kallisté, épisode du bain passé, ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être leur chambre. Une pièce en bois, elle aussi, avec simplement deux couvertures blanches et ce qui semblait être des matelas, posés à même le sol. Kallisté s'assit à côté d'Ace et fit une seconde tentative de discussion avec lui pendant qu'elle se brossait les cheveux. Il s'allongea et remonta sa couverture sans lui adresser la parole. « Il doit être fatigué, après tout c'est lui qui a tué le gros monstre qu'il y avait au dîné ». Elle termina son activité et se coucha elle aussi. Elle était couchée depuis même pas dix minutes, qu'elle regrettait déjà son grand lit qui avait été emporté par le tsunami. Les prochaines nuits risquaient d'être longues.

* * *

Un chapitre assez court comparé aux autres, mais j'ai décidé de poster plus fréquemment, ce qui explique la courtesse du chapitre. Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça!

A dans 2 jours ;-)

Pssst... Of fait merci Renhika et Deviland!


	16. Chapitre 15

- Dadan ! Sors de là !

Des grands coups étaient donnés sur la porte. « Cette voix… On dirait celle du vieux. Pour que Dadan se précipite vers la porte aussi rapidement ça ne peut être que lui. » En effet, Garp était dehors, accompagné d'un petit garçon brun. D'après ce que Kallisté avait écouté, ce garçon allait vivre avec eux. Elle s'approcha de Dadan.

- Tiens Ace et Kallisté sont là ! Luffy je te présente Ace, il a 3 ans de plus que toi, et Kallisté qui a seulement 2 ans de plus que toi. Tu vas vivre avec eux à compter d'aujourd'hui, donc vous feriez mieux de vous entendre, compris ?

- D'accord.

- Merci Kallisté. Tiens à ce propos, je dois te parler, il s'éloigna avec la jeune fille.

- Quand est-ce que papa revient me prendre ?

- Il ne peut pas, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la sécurité de ce monde, tu le sais. D'ailleurs à ce propos ton papa m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu utilises ton pouvoir. C'est d'accord ? Je sais déjà que tu l'as utilisée sur Dadan…

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Je le sais, seulement il ne faut pas que tu utilises ton pouvoir à tord et à travers. Apprend à le contrôler pour ne plus que ça arrive, je verrais ça avec Dadan d'accord. Comme ça tu deviendras une grande marine ! Tu feras des efforts ?

- Promis !

La jeune fille était déçue, elle n'avait même pas vu son père depuis la mort de sa mère. Et tout ce qu'il lui dit en une année c'était ça. « Voyons le bon côté des choses, une fois devenue une marine, je verrais papa plus souvent, et il sera fier de moi ! ». Elle regagna la maison, pour aider Dadan à la cuisine, Ace venait de ramener un grizzli. Pendant qu'elle vérifiait la cuisson de la viande, elle en profitait pour grignoter un peu, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé en un an pour manger un peu de viande. Magura lui en donnait un morceau de temps en temps, il avait peur qu'elle tombe malade en mangeant si peu. Mais cette solution était la plus simple.

Une fois le plat déposé, comme à chaque repas, les bandits sautèrent sur l'immense assiette. Le nouveau n'avait même pas eu le droit à un morceau. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il faisait la tête devant son verre d'eau et son bol de riz.

- Magura ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- J'ai mal au ventre ce soir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu avoir un morceau de viande… Chouina la jeune fille.

- Tiens ma chérie.

- Merci ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Kallisté s'éloigna des bandits et s'assit près du brun. Il y avait de la bave qui sortait de la bouche du petit, elle lui tendit le morceau, que celui-ci se dépêcha d'engloutir sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune fille. Comment un enfant de sept ans peut-il engloutir d'un coup un aussi gros morceau ?

- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Mon grand-père veut que je devienne fort pour être un grand marine. Mais moi je serais le roi des pirates !

- Ah.

- Et toi ?

- Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas encore. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que son rêve était d'être son ennemie.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon équipage !

- Je ne sais pas me battre !

- Tu n'auras qu'à apprendre, et je te protègerais, tu sais, mon coup de poing est aussi fort d'un coup de pistolet !

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant tout le repas. Luffy tentant désespérément d'engager celle-ci. Et puis Ace se leva en direction de la forêt, Luffy se précipita à sa suite en criant qu'il lui pardonnait pour le cracha. « Décidément il est de plus en plus agréable. » Ironisa-t-elle.

- Kallisté ! Va me laver le sol !

- Dadan ? Tu pourras m'entraîner après ?

- Je te donne déjà le gîte et le couvert ! C'est non !

- Je le dirais à Garp !

- Mmrph… Marmonna-t-elle. C'est d'accord.

Après avoir lavé le sol, Dadan et la jeune fille s'éloignèrent légèrement dans la forêt, où Dadan tenta de comprendre le pouvoir de la petite. Elle la regardait depuis des dizaines de minutes en train de se concentrer sur sa flaque. Elle n'y arrivait pas, aucune onde sur l'eau n'indiquait que ce que Kallisté faisait avait une quelconque utilité. Plutôt que de continuer, elle choisit de l'entraîner différemment.

- Essaye de visualiser ton corps. Kallisté ferma les yeux.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu ressens toute cette eau dans ton corps ?

- Je ne sens rien de différent.

- Et là ? Elle lui piqua le bras avec une aiguille.

- J'ai sentit une piqure.

- Et tu n'as pas eu mal ?

- C'est quoi ça. ?

- Tu as directement cicatrisé, et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une douleur… Dadan réfléchit. Tu ne seras pas blessé par ça alors.

La chef chercha les limites de son pouvoir, elle réussit même à lui trancher un bras, sans que la jeune fille ne soit réellement blessée. Au final, c'est même elle qui se stoppa de peur de la tuer. Elle tenta ensuite de mettre à profit ces informations. Apparemment à la moindre blessure son corps prenait une forme liquide juste le temps de se reformer. Elle pouvait surement contrôler cela. Elles se concentrèrent là dessus.

* * *

J'ai failli l'oublié, j'avais dit é jours en plus, mais il est pas encore 0h alors ça passe encore! ^^

Merci à renhika et deviland! Je vous adore vous deux!

Encore un chapitre durant le week-end!


	17. Chapitre 16

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à travailler sur ses pouvoirs, dont on ne connaissait ni l'origine, ni les limites. Le soir venu, tout au mieux, elle pouvait liquéfier son bras, même si cela n'avait aucune utilité. Mais à force d'entraînement elles finiraient bien par y arriver. Elles décidèrent de rentrer et arrivèrent en même temps qu'Ace.

- Tu rentres tout seul Ace ? Où est Luffy ? Demanda l'un des bandits.

- Sais pas.

- Je suis sûre que tu le sais. Attaqua l'autre enfant.

- Je ne le sais pas. Contra l'accusé.

- Menteur ! Tu ne l'as pas tué au moins ?

- Qui sait ? Laissa sous-entendre l'arrogant gamin.

- Dis-moi où il est !

- Mais je ne le sais pas ! Le ton monta entre les deux enfants.

- C'est un enfant ! Faut faire attention il est là que depuis ce midi ! Dis-moi où il est que je puisse aller le chercher !

- Va le chercher si tu veux, mais je n'en sais rien d'où est-ce qu'il peut-être !

- Arrêtez-vous deux ! S'il meurt, ainsi soit-il, on ne peut rien y faire. Allez-vous coucher tout les deux ! Dadan sermonna les deux enfants bruns et attendit qu'ils soient montés. Enfin débarrassé de ces mômes. On a déjà abandonné l'idée de suivre Ace. Je m'en moque qu'il crève. Si ça arrive, on aura juste à dire à Garp que c'était un accident. C'est peu probable que ça arrive, c'est le fils d'un démon après tout ! Sais-tu ce qu'ils nous feront si jamais ils le retrouve ?

- Calmez-vous boss.

- Elle dit ça, mais elle serait bien embêtée si jamais l'un d'entre nous mourrait, chuchota Kallisté en fermant la porte alors qu'Ace écoutait la conversation. Elle t'a élevé, elle doit bien t'aimer forcément.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Tu es le fils d'un démon, ça ne veut pas dire que tu en es un.

- Et donc ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se coucha sans le moindre regard pour son colocataire. « Elle a du culot celle-là ! Elle qui me bassinait tout le temps au début à vouloir discuter, et maintenant elle me snobe ! ». Ace se coucha la tête pleins de questions sur ce qu'elle souhaitait dire.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine, pendant que Kallisté était dehors, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna pour vérifier qui c'était.

- Luffy ? T'es rentrée ? S'écria la jeune fille surprise, alors qu'elle récupérait le linge étendu dehors. Mon dieu mais dans quel état tu es ! Viens on va voir Dadan ! Oh fait, tu étais passé où ?

- J'ai été pourchassé par des loups et je suis tombé de la falaise.

- Bah bien sûr ! Kallisté n'était que moyennement convaincue par son histoire alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la maison.

- Tiens ? Tu es encore vivant toi ? Magura ! Occupe-toi du petit ! Et toi, tu n'as pas fini tes corvées ! Maintenant que le petit est de retour tu en auras moins à faire.

Après que Magura ait posé tous les bandages de Luffy, lui, Ace et Kallisté furent jetés dans la chambre. Le gosse s'endormi aussitôt. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil qu'il se réveilla et se mit aussitôt à la poursuite de son aîné. Il revint quelques heures plus tard bredouilles.

- Tu n'es pas avec Ace ?

- Non, j'ai perdu sa trace. Bouda-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument le suivre ?

- C'est mon ami !

- Tu l'as décidé tout seul ?

- Il part toujours tout seul ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Et alors ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excitait pour si peu.

- Je ne laisserais personne seul ! La solitude c'est pire que tout ! Ace et toi êtes mes amis !

- Bref passons, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider plutôt ? La jeune fille changea de conversation.

- Ce n'est pas amusant !

- Mais si tu portes tous ce bois, tu deviendras plus fort. Et il faut être fort pour devenir le roi des pirates !

- D'accord ! Tu dois être forte aussi vu que tu vas faire parti de mon équipage !

- Je n'ai jamais accepté ça. Je ne veux pas devenir une pirate !

- Et tu veux faire quoi ? Questionna l'enfant.

- Plus tard… Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Dans ce cas tu deviendras une pirate avec moi !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, que je ne sais pas ce que je ne veux surtout pas faire !

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

La dite future pirate craqua et jeta une buche sur le gamin. Il riposta pour jouer et ils se retrouvèrent à se bagarrer pendant tout l'après-midi.

D'un coup les journées devinrent plus drôles, le matin Luffy poursuivait son aîné tandis que Dadan et Kallisté s'entraînaient. Puis durant l'après-midi, Luffy tentait toujours de persuader Kallisté de rejoindre son équipage, ce qui finissait généralement en bagarre. Même si Luffy revenait de plus en plus tard, il revenait de moins en moins blessé.

« En général il rentre avant midi, où est-ce qu'il est allé se fourrer lui encore ? » S'inquiétait Kallisté, on était en milieu de journée et Luffy n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle entendit du bruit provenant de la forêt, elle se précipita donc vers celle-ci. Elle fut surprise de voir non seulement Luffy, mais aussi Ace et un garçon blond qu'elle ne connaissait pas. De plus ils étaient tous recouvert par des bandages, plus ou moins bien faits.

- Kali ! Regarde j'ai trouvé où allait Ace !

- Mmh, mmh…

- Yo ! Tu dois être Kallisté. Je suis Sabo. Le blond s'avança en lui tendant la main.

- C'est ça. Acquiesça-t-elle en serrant la main tendue.

- Tu es la fille qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir discuter avec Ace !

- Je ne cherche plus à discuter avec lui depuis longtemps.

- Manquerait plus que ça ! Intervint le grand brun. Je t'avais rien demandé.

- On dort dans la même chambre que je sache, c'est normal de vouloir discuter avec les gens chez qui on habite !

- Je suis content qu'on soit tous réunit les amis ! Cria Luffy, coupant les deux autres dans leur dispute.

- Je ne suis pas ami avec elle !

- Je ne suis pas ami avec lui ! Ils avaient crié simultanément.

- On va faire un super équipage ! Continua Luffy.

- Mais où est-ce que t'as vu que j'allais faire parti(e) de ton équipage ! Crièrent-ils de nouveau ensemble. Mais arrête de parler en même temps que moi !

- Mais qui c'est celui-là ! Vociféra Dadan. Les deux bruns laissèrent leur ami se débrouiller avec la vieille.

- Il va habiter ici ? Questionna Kallisté.

- Ouaip ! Ça va être trop cool ! S'extasia Luffy.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Luffy expliqua alors toute sa journée, et Sabo apporta quelques précisions aux explications succinctes de Luffy.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais tenté de le tuer ! Et toi c'est pareil Sabo ! Alors arrête de te marrer !

- Kali ! Viens on va manger !

- Mais je ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Allez viens Kali, enchaîna le nouveau.

- J'arrive, Soupira la seule fille de la bande.

* * *

Et voilà l'arrivée de Sabo! Ceci clôture mes publication de cette semaine.

Je pense en poster un nouveau Lundi!

Merci renhika et Deviland pour vos Reviews!


	18. Chapitre 17

Ainsi de suite les jours passèrent et les trois garçons s'entraînaient près du Gray Terminal durant la journée, tandis que Kallisté apprenait à maîtriser son pouvoir. Le soir, les garnements mettaient un joyeux bazar dans la maison, au grand désespoir de Dadan. Kallisté s'entendait bien avec Sabo, elle avait d'ailleurs appris par Luffy que celui-ci était un fils de noble. Elle l'aimait bien, il lui rappelait un peu les gens de sa ville. Ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas des nobles, mais son père les côtoyait fréquemment. Il avait appris à sa fille comment se comporter avec eux. Et même si Luffy était son ami, il avait tendance à l'énerver car il n'avait vraiment aucun respect de certaines choses, contrairement à elle.

Quand les garçons décidèrent de vivre seuls, Kallisté prit la décision d'aller les voir tout les jours, ce qui lui permit de maîtriser son pouvoir en temps réel. « Mais c'est super dangereux là où ils ont décidé de vivre ! » Se disait-elle tous les jours. Mais un soir…

- Luffy ! Sabo ! Vous êtes là ? Elle monta dans la cabine qu'ils s'étaient construit. Ah Luffy ! Comment ça va ? Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle avec le sourire, comme tous les soirs.

- On a perdu Sabo… Marmonna Luffy.

- Mais il va revenir voyons ! Il connait cette forêt comme sa poche, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Il est retourné chez ses parents…

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est parce que tu es idiote. Ace mit son grain de sel, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver la jeune fille.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, abruti !

Ils se lancèrent des noms d'oiseaux pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Luffy explique à Kallisté la situation. Elle choisit de dormir avec eux, après tout Luffy avait l'air triste. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral le lendemain avant qu'il n'aille faire un travail pour Bluejam, un pirate.

Après l'avoir accompagné jusqu'au Gray Terminal, elle rentra en direction de chez Dadan, ce n'est que le soir venu qu'un grand drame s'annonça. Depuis la maison des bandits, on pouvait voir une lueur rouge en direction de la ville.

- On dirait qu'il y a un feu près du Gray Terminal… Songea Dadan.

- Mais c'est terrible ! S'affola Kallisté.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Luffy et Ace sont là-bas !

Aussitôt dit, Dadan et les bandits se mirent à courir en direction du brasier. La petite les suivit. Une fois arrivé près du feu, ils remarquèrent un groupe dans les flammes, Dadan reconnu aussitôt les enfants et se précipita dans les flammes. Une bagarre se déclencha entre les bandits et les pirates de Bluejam qui tentaient de coincer Ace et Luffy dans les flammes. Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer Luffy, Ace refusait de s'en aller.

- Je ne fuirais pas.

- Ace, Bluejam n'est pas quelqu'un qu'un gosse peut battre ! Cria Dadan.

- Emmenez Luffy avec vous.

- Chef !

- Allez-y, je ramènerais Ace.

La bande s'éloigna du feu avec le cadet, celui-ci criait le nom d'Ace. Kallisté regarda son ami et retourna vers les flammes, elle liquéfia ses bras pour se frayer un passage entre les flammes, et lorsqu'elle arriva ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Bluejam et Dadan étaient allongés par terre, des marques de brulures sur tout les corps, mais surtout du sang. Ace essayait de retourner Dadan pour la mettre sur son dos, Kallisté l'aida, lorsqu'ils furent sûr qu'elle tienne sur le dos de l'enfant. Kallisté passa devant et recommença ce qu'elle avait fait à l'allé.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la maison. Aussitôt Dadan et Ace avaient été pris en charge par les autres bandits. Kallisté était resté avec Luffy qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Au bout de quelque temps, Kallisté réussit à détourner son attention en jouant avec lui à l'un de ses nombreux jeux débiles. C'est alors que Dogura rentra de son expédition en forêt.

- Eh ! Dogura ! Regarde, ils sont rentrés !

- Ah, c'est bien alors. Vous devriez rentrer avec moi.

Les deux enfants suivirent le petit homme au turban, il prit des nouvelles de Dadan, puis leur annonça quelque chose de bien plus terrible.

* * *

Je n'ais pas beaucoup de commentaires à faire sur ce chapitre, mais vous peut-être?


	19. Chapitre 18

- Je te préviens que même si c'est une blague je ne te pardonnerais pas, menaça Ace.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, moi-même je n'y croyais pas, argumenta Dogura en repoussant le poing de son assaillant.

- Où est le type qui l'a tué ? Cria Ace, en tenant l'homme pas ses vêtements, je vais le découper en morceaux ! Je vais le venger !

Il s'empara d'une barre de métal et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant d'avoir passé la porte Dadan lui sauta dessus et le bloqua. Ils criaient tellement fort. Au final, Ace fut attaché à un arbre à l'extérieur, de là Ace hurlait à Luffy de se taire. Celui-ci pleurait à chaud de larmes. Alors que les larmes qu'il avait versées plus tôt étaient des larmes de soulagement, cette fois-ci elles étaient amplis de tristesse. Il lui fallut toute la nuit pour évacuer sa tristesse. Kallisté demanda plus d'informations concernant la mort de Sabo. Lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il avait été tué par des Tenryubitos, et qu'ils étaient protégés par la Marine, elle s'enferma dans son mutisme. Elle se contenta simplement de prendre Luffy dans ses bras en attendant qu'il se calme.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Dogura alla détacher Ace de son arbre et qu'il lui donna la lettre que Sabo avait écrite à ses frères avant de partir en mer. Dogura revint vite dans la maison, tandis que Kallisté partie voir Ace. Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la falaise. Là, il se mit à pleurer. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues qui portaient encore les marques de bataille de la veille. Lorsqu'il eut séché ses larmes, il se retourna et aperçu Kallisté assise contre le tronc d'un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui lança-t-il, d'un ton désagréable.

- Je… En fait… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. S'embrouilla la plus jeune.

- Alors va-t-en.

- Justement non. J'aimerais te parler.

- Encore ?

- Je ne veux plus être ton amie si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. C'est concernant Luffy. Elle attendit une quelconque réaction qui ne vint point, elle décida de continuer. Luffy est encore un enfant comparé à toi tu sais ? Il n'est pas aussi fort que toi, et je pense qu'il ne le mesure pas encore tout seul.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Bah…

- Si tu es revenue, l'autre soir, ce n'était pas pour moi, mais pour Luffy. Affirma Ace. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour passer, mais… Je pense que tu devrais t'entraîner avec Luffy… Et moi.

Ils se regardèrent un instant pour confirmer leur accord tacite, concernant la protection de Luffy. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent Luffy arriver vers eux. Il s'allongea, face à la mer. Ne disant rien.

Quelques jours plus tard, Luffy n'avait quasiment pas bougé, Ace arriva en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête, le cadet se contenta se serrer son chapeau de paille en tentant vainement de dissimuler ses sanglots. Kallisté s'assit à ses côté en lui passant une main sur ses épaules.

- Tu comptes rester là combien de temps, encore ? Commença l'aîné, un silence accueillit ses paroles. Tout notre trésor a été volé, au final Sabo ne l'a pas utilisé. Mais je m'en fiche maintenant, après tout ça sert à rien, si on ne peut même pas le protéger.

- Ace, je veux devenir plus fort ! Encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, et encore ! Comme ça, plus personne ne mourra autour de moi. Ace, promet-moi de ne pas mourir, s'il te plaît.

- Idiot ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Inquiète toi d'abord pour toi, tu es de loin beaucoup plus faible que moi. Très bien souviens t'en Luffy, je ne mourais pas ! Sabo t'a confié à moi, c'est promis je ne mourais pas. De toute façon, comment je pourrais laisser un petit frère aussi faible et pleurnichard derrière moi.

- D'accord… D'accord… Continua Luffy en s'asseyant, il se tourna vers Kallisté le visage toujours ruisselant de larmes. Je deviendrais si fort que tu ne pourras jamais mourir Kali !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon capitaine, qui plus est qu'il sera le roi des pirates !

- Tu veux bien alors ? C'est promis ?

- Je te le promets, je deviendrais plus forte et quand tu partiras en mer je rejoindrais ton équipage. Conclut la jeune fille.

- D'après Sabo, on ne devient noble qu'à 18 ans. Alors nous quitterons cette île à nos 17 ans. On deviendra des pirates ! Promit Ace.

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre intéressant, c'est un tournant je trouve entre le passé et le présent de nos héros.

Vous ne trouvez pas?

Kelly


	20. Chapitre 19  Lemon!

Je tiens à prévenir les gens sensibles que ce chapitre contient un lemon, il sera indiqué. Bonne lecture!

* * *

6 ans plus tard, Ace avait 16 ans, Kallisté 15 ans et Luffy 13 ans.

- C'est trop cool ! Hurla Luffy avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- C'est complètement inutile au combat. Ajouta Ace.

- Mais c'est trop cool !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Luffy ! Regarde… Kallisté fit disparaître le double de Luffy qu'elle venait de faire, Et hop un deuxième Ace !

Luffy faisait le tour du second Ace que Kallisté avait formé avec l'eau de la mer à proximité d'eux. Il était complètement obnubilé par le double de son grand frère. Pendant que Kallisté tachait de rester concentré sur son clone d'eau, tout en rigolant face à Luffy.

- Maintenant, vous devriez avoir assez joué non ?

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, tâche de rousseur.

- Dis-donc la bécasse, je t'ais rien demandé. Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect à celui qui t'a sauvé la vie !

- Mais n'importe quoi ! J'ai juste récupéré Luffy qui était tombé dans l'eau !

- Et le monstre marin qu'il y avait derrière toi ? Qui est-ce qui l'a battu ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi !

- Mais bien sûr.

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te saute dessus pour te montrer toute ma gratitude ? Oh, je sais. Oh ! Grand Ace !

- Arrête !

- Mon sauveur ! Mon maître vénéré !

- Arrête ! C'est bon j'ai rien dit de toute façon. Où est Luffy ?

- Ma majesté, mon roi… Kallisté coupa son énumération de noms ridicule et regarda autour d'elle. Je ne sais pas.

- C'est pas vrai… Les deux enfants soupirèrent.

Après que l'aîné ait copieusement frappé Luffy pour les avoir laissé sans prévenir, ils rentrèrent tout les trois chez Dadan. Ils mangèrent puis ressortir pour aller dans le « pays d'Ace ». En effet, les deux garçons s'étaient créé des maisons justes à côté de celle de chez Dadan. Ainsi chacun vivait tranquillement chez soi, et Kallisté avait pu récupérer la chambre pour elle seule. Ils ouvrirent une bouteille de saké, piquée à leur voisine, et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Luffy s'endormit, pendant que les aînés finissaient la bouteille en continuant de discuter.

Lorsque la lune fut bien haute et pleine, Kallisté se leva péniblement et annonça qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

- Je vais te raccompagner ! Lança Ace joyeusement.

- Tu es bien galant, elle prit le bras que lui tendit Ace.

Avant de sortir, Kallisté fit un bisou sur le front de Luffy. Puis ils montèrent tout les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille, tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

- Et voilà mademoiselle !

- Merci bien !

Elle se retourna pour lui faire la bise et se coucher mais elle dérapa toute seule sur le parquet. Elle éclata de rire et prit de nouveau le bras qui lui était tendu, elle garda sa main dans celle d'Ace une fois debout. Elle le remercia une fois de plus et lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier. Puis elle changea d'avis et l'enlaça. Ace lui rendit son câlin quelque peu gêné.

- T'es tout rouge ! C'est trop mignon. Dit-elle alors que ses bras entouraient encore le cou du brun.

- T'es jolie aussi.

- Merci beaucoup !

/!\Lemon/!\

Cette fois-ci, elle le remercia en l'embrassant doucement. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, se fut au tour du brun de resserrer son étreinte pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il la poussa un peu plus dans la chambre et ferma la porte doucement sans lâcher la brune. Il s'écarta légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux, s`y noya un instant, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit de nouveau la bouche de Kallisté se poser sur la sienne. L'alcool aidant, il se sentait léger, et invulnérable, mais ce baiser le faisait chavirer. Comme si le désir et l'envie accumulés au court de ces dernières années essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu. Kallisté embrassait chaque parcelle de son visage. Elle riait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Elle entendait son souffle près de son oreille, son corps entier était électrisé. Ils se regardèrent, ils ne doutaient pas de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils étaient sûr d'eux et ils voulaient plus. Elle jeta le chapeau de cow-boy que portait Ace, et entreprit d'enlever sa chemise, pendant que son partenaire s'affairait à retirer le haut de la demoiselle. Elle sentait le regard d'envie que lui lançait Ace, dans l'excitation ils tombèrent sur le sol. Ace embrassait chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était offert. Ses mouvements étaient sauvages et doux à la fois. Il continuait à la déshabiller lentement, profitant de ce qui lui était offert. Kallisté les retourna, se retrouvant ainsi sur l'être de ses désirs. Elle lui retira l'ensemble de ses vêtements avec précipitation, nus comme des vers, elle se colla au torse du brun en l'embrassant. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble pendant que leurs corps se battaient pour qui aurait la supériorité. Le brun fit passer son corps au dessus de la jeune femme, sans plus attendre, guidé par le désir qui ne demandait qu'à être consumé, il pénétra en elle. Il écoutait ses gémissements, tandis qu'elle entendait son râle. Il se libéra en elle dans un dernier cri rauque, alors qu'elle ne tarda pas à gémir une dernière fois. Leurs corps transpirants et le cœur battant fortement après leur orgasme passé. Ils s'enlacèrent, goutant un dernier baiser avant d'aller dans les bras de Morphée.

/!\Fin du Lemon/!\

* * *

Et aussi fin du chapitre en même temps, bon alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?

Suite aux réactions de certaines lectrices sur skylog, je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde (à vrai dire je m'en doutais mais quand même! ^^'), donc du coup j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre. Même les personnes qui ne postes pas de reviews d'habitudes, laisser m'en une pour une fois histoire que je puisse connaitre l'avis de chacun!

Sur ceux,a+

Kelly


	21. Chapitre 20

- Mmh… Ils font un bruit d'enfer en bas. Murmura Kallisté à peine réveillée.

Elle s'assit sur son futon et s'étira longuement. En soupirant, elle se rallongea et se remit sous la couverture, elle avait froid et mal à la tête. Elle se mit sous la couette et gigota dessous dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable pour se rendormir et faire passer sa migraine. Cependant elle remarqua qu'il y avait un bras, relié à un corps qui était aussi sous la couverture. Elle descendit son regard, puis le remonta aussitôt en sortant la tête de sa couverture. Son teint prit une couleur rouge, assorti à l'orange du chapeau qui trainait dans un coin de sa chambre. S'en fut trop, elle eut donc une réaction très féminine et hurla en tirant la couverture vers elle. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller son partenaire.

- Mais pourquoi tu viens m'embêter jusque chez moi, marmonna Ace.

- Tu es dans ma chambre là !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi… Il s'assit face à Kallisté qui n'osait même pas le regarder. Ah, j'ai juste du m'endormir dans ta chambre c'est tout, il sourit devant son explication des plus logique.

- Que tu fasses une crise de narcolepsie dans ma chambre ne m'aurait pas étonné, mais alors pourquoi tu es nu dans ma chambre !

- Je… Il baissa la tête et tira sur la couverture que Kallisté tenait fermement pour cacher sa virilité. Laisse-moi un peu de couverture ! Cria-t-il avec un teint cramoisi comme la brune.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Kallisté entreprit de se décaler en tenant toujours un bout de couverture vers ses sous-vêtements qui n'était pas bien loin. Puis elle se souvint du pourquoi du comment. Elle se retourna vers Ace, qui venait lui aussi de se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là en tenu d'Adam et Eve. Au point où ils en étaient… Ils se levèrent tout les deux sans un mot et se rhabillèrent rapidement pour sortir prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ace laissa la jeune fille devenue femme descendre en première l'échelle.

D'un coup, toutes les discussions cessèrent, les bandits regardaient Kallisté et Ace, qui descendait encore l'échelle, avec des regards entendus. Les deux jeunes s'empourprèrent de nouveau et se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans un mot.

- Alors les jeunes, bien dormi ? Lança un premier.

- Dis donc Ace, tu sais y faire apparemment ! Enchaîna un autre.

- Ca y est, la petite n'est plus une enfant ! Continua un troisième.

Plusieurs remarques fusèrent, Ace se retourna et lança un regard noir envers l'assemblé, qui se tue immédiatement. Kallisté remercia du regard Ace, et ils quittèrent la maison, à peine eurent ils passés le hall, qu'ils entendaient de nouveau les rires. Ils se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de là en soupirèrent en même temps. Le silence pesant continua…

- Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais prendre une bouteille de saké chez la vieille, commença Ace.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es d'accord avec moi !

- T'avais compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Justement non. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris hier ? Questionna le brun.

- Mais rien ! J'ai rien fait !

- C'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

- Tu nous as poussés dans ma chambre, et c'est de ta faute si on est tombé. Argumenta Kallisté.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air en colère que je sache.

- Mais toi non plus…

De nouveau un silence s'installa, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Ace et remarquèrent que Luffy dormait encore, alors qu'Ace allait le réveiller brutalement, Kallisté tira sur son bras pour l'éloigner de Luffy.

- C'est vrai que disait l'un des gars, tout à l'heure ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Bah, elle rougit, je te demandais… Si… Est-ce que…

- Bon t'accouche !

- Est-ce que c'était ta première fois ? Cria-t-elle, en piquant un fard.

- En quoi ça te regarde ! Dit-il en se retournant vers la forêt.

- Parce que moi oui.

- Ah… Tu crois que ça veux dire qu'on est marié ?

- Parle pas de malheur. Et je ne crois pas non. Que je sache ce n'est pas parce qu'on… enfin tu vois, qu'on est forcément marié. Il faut être amoureux pour se marier.

- Et être amoureux c'est comment ?

- Tu devrais le savoir à ton âge !

- C'est toi qui a commencé, je pensais que tu savais !

- Maman m'a dit qu'on le sait.

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais.

- C'est nul. Quelqu'un doit bien le savoir ça.

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers la maison de Dadan, mais se mirent d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Après tout depuis le temps qu'ils étaient là, et ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il ne valait mieux pas réintégrer la maison de suite. Pendant qu'ils continuaient de réfléchir, Luffy se réveilla, et en voyant son frère et son amie, se dirigea vers la forêt pour aller chercher le petit déjeuné en les trainant derrière lui. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était pendant toute la journée. Puis le soir, alors que Luffy partait se coucher chez lui, pour une fois. Après que Luffy ait fait un câlin pour dire bonsoir à Kallisté, les deux plus âgés restèrent silencieux. Chacun guettant un mouvement de la part de l'autre. Elle se leva et commença à sortir quand Ace lui demanda :

- Et moi j'ai pas le droit à mon câlin ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle lui saute dans les bras.


	22. Chapitre 21

- Bonjours Garp !

- Salut ma petite !

- Je ne suis plus petite ! J'ai 15 ans quand même.

- Ouais Garp après tout c'est une femme maintenant… Il ne put en rajouter plus qu'il se prit un jet d'eau qui l'envoya dans le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ?

- Mais rien du tout, c'est un bandit faut pas faire attention ! Détourna Kallisté.

- Elle est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment la petite, Ace appuya sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

- Je t'ai rien demandé.

- Ah ! Je vois que vous vous entendez mieux depuis le temps.

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Répondirent les deux adolescents.

Garp se mit à rire face à la réaction des deux adolescents. Sans prévenir, il donna quelques coups de poing de l'amour à ses petits fils, qui n'en menaient pas bien large. Une fois qu'ils furent totalement abattus, Garp revint dans la maison pour dîner avec les bandits.

- Kallisté, tu t'entraînes toujours ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs puisque t'en parle, j'aimerais rentrer dans la Marine.

- Hors de question.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton père me tuerait.

- N'importe quoi ! Me dit pas que c'est à cause de mon pouvoir ? Je le contrôle maintenant ! Je ne risque pas de tuer quelqu'un voyons ! Argumenta l'adolescente.

- Ma petite, ton père m'a demandé de te protéger et…

- Et alors ? Je serais encore plus en sécurité avec lui !

- Ce n'est pas de ta sécurité dont il a peur et tu le sais.

- Non je ne comprends pas ! Quand j'ai tué Maman c'était un accident, je ne maîtrisais pas mon pouvoir, j'avais 8 ans ! C'est de ma faute, c'est vrai, mais je suis grande, je suis capable de contrôler mon pouvoir ! Plus jamais je ne perdrais le contrôle de mon pouvoir, sinon je sais très bien que je risque de blesser les gens que j'aime ! Garp, s'il te plaît ! Kallisté fit sa tête de chien battu.

- Sous mon commandement je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème. Tu ne résiste toujours pas au haki… Commença-t-il en testant sa supposition.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ça ! C'est désagréable !

- Quand tu seras en âge, je te prendrais avec moi sur le bateau.

- Ouais ! Kallisté était vraiment contente, et impatiente. Quand ?

- A tes 18 ans bien sûr.

- 16 !

- 18 !

- 17 ? La brune fit une dernière tentative.

- Tu m'agaces jeune fille !

Garp céda avec agacement. Kallisté sortit rejoindre ses amis qu'elle pensait dans la jungle alors qu'ils étaient à la porte. Luffy et Ace la regardaient les yeux exorbités. Elle les tira à l'extérieur de la maison, et tenta d'expliquer à Luffy, pourquoi elle allait rentrer dans la Marine, heureusement ils avaient entendu que la fin de la conversation.

- Mais Luffy écoute moi !

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans la Marine, tu es ma nakama !

- C'est pour devenir plus forte voyons. Luffy, je vais devenir plus forte, comme ça quand tu auras ton équipage, je serais bien plus forte que maintenant et je t'aiderais à devenir le roi des pirates ! Je te l'ais promis que je t'aiderais à devenir le roi des pirates ! T'as compris ?

- Au final tu seras dans mon équipage ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Kallisté, il avait compris l'essentiel, c'était déjà ça.

- D'accord ! J'ai faim ! Luffy changea complètement de sujet.

- Mais je t'en prie. Elle regarda Ace. Quoi ?

- C'est qui ton père ? Questionna l'aîné.

- L'amiral en chef de la Marine, Sengoku.

- Tu voulais faire partie de la Marine avant la mort de Sabo. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- Tu l'as dis toi-même. Ceux qui ont tués Sabo, les Tenryubitos, sont protégés par la Marine. Je pense qu'en étant une pirate auprès de Luffy, je serais moins… Je pourrais faire ce que je veux, selon ma vision du bien et du mal. Et moi, je pense que les Tenryubitos sont de mauvaises personnes.

- Tu es moins stupide que je le pensais.

- C'est censé être un compliment ? Merci. Toi tu es plus bavard que je ne le pensais.

- Merci. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller avec le vieux, ça te dirait d'aller te balader ?

- D'accord, mais avant faudrait que j'aille chercher une veste il fait froid.

- Laisse tomber, il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et ils commencèrent à marcher.

- Ace ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es gentil au fond.

- Au fond ? Je présume que c'est un compliment ? Sourit-il à son amie.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt du Mont Colbo, sous la seule lumière de la lune. Ils connaissaient cette forêt par cœur, cet endroit effrayant mais aussi magnifique pour qui s'y sent en sécurité. Et là, ils étaient en sécurité, c'était leur chez eux.

- Tu crois que Luffy se doute de quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout. Il faudrait qu'on lui fasse un dessin pour qu'il comprenne ! Se moqua Ace. Si au pire il comprenait, ça changerait quoi ?

- Je me demandais en fait, si on était un couple.

- Nous sommes deux personnes, et nous couchons ensemble, c'est un couple ça par définition. Et le rapport avec Luffy ?

- Luffy est un gamin, tu crois qu'il faudrait qu'on soit un couple comme dans les bouquins à l'eau de rose ?

- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne lis pas ça moi tu sais.

- A se tenir la main, se dire je t'aime, s'embrasser tout le temps…

- On n'a pas besoin de faire ça exactement. Affirma Ace, pour lui la situation lui paraissait tout à fait normale.

- Bah quand même, on ne se dit jamais qu'on s'aime… Et un couple c'est censé s'aimer…

Kallisté rougit, elle tentait de savoir s'ils étaient un vrai couple ou pas, et Ace avait l'air de trouver ça complètement normal. Lui, il avait compris où elle voulait en venir, mais il aimait bien la taquiner. Il s'était renseigné auprès de Makino pour comprendre un peu mieux ce que c'était que d'être amoureux. Depuis, il attendait que Kallisté s'impatiente à lui demander. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été un couple, un peu spécial, mais c'était comme ça.

Il rapprocha sa tête de celle de sa petite amie et l'embrassa doucement, goûtant la douceur des lèvres qui lui étaient offertes, sa main caressant le cou de la brune. Il prolongea le baiser puis glissa à son oreille.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent!

Et toutes ces reviews me font énormément plaisirs! Flow Deviland Et Renhika! ;-)


	23. Chapitre 22

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille, accompagnée d'Ace, se dirigea vers la ville. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait en suivant Ace. Elle rentra dans le salon de tatouage et demanda qu'on lui écrive le prénom de son futur capitaine. Pendant qu'elle était assise sur une chaise à attendre que le tatoueur lui montre quelques modèles, Ace en regardait quelques photos de tatouages fait par le salon.

- Tu sais ça ne partiras jamais.

- C'est ce que je t'ais dit quand tu as fait le tien. Pourquoi ça te dérange maintenant ?

- Bah…

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Tu trouves des excuses pour ne pas que je fasse ce tatouage alors que tu en a déjà un. C'est l'emplacement qui te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi… Kallisté ne comprit pas la fin de sa phrase.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi seulement…

- Mais parle plus fort !

- Pourquoi seulement Luffy ! Ace se détourna des yeux de Kallisté, qui mit un certain temps avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Tu aimerais que je tatoue aussi ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Le silence lui répondit. T'es jaloux ? Pourquoi tu ne te tatoues pas mon prénom ?

- Je ne sais pas où le placer. J'ai bien une idée mais bon.

- Où ça ?

- Là. Il montra son annulaire gauche gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qui suivit.

- Oh c'est trop mignon ! J'adore ! Tu sais quoi je tatoue ton nom sur mon annulaire et tu fais de même avec mon prénom ?

- Maintenant ? Demanda-t-il surpris que l'idée plaise.

- Pourquoi pas ? Quitte à être là.

Ils ressortirent quelques heures plus tard, et rentrèrent en direction de chez Dadan, quand ils aperçurent Luffy en train de s'entraîner. Ils le rejoignirent.

- Vous faisiez quoi tout les deux ? Vous vous êtes battu ? Luffy montra le pansement que Kallisté avait sur le cou.

- Non, non, regarde. Elle décolla le premier pansement, un jour je ferais parti de ton équipage c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce tatouage. C'est une preuve de mon engagement.

- Trop cool ! Dit-il avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Mon premier compagnon !

- Dis donc, avant de devenir le roi des pirates faudrait déjà que t'arrive à me battre ! Conclut Ace en se mettant en garde.

- Je prends le gagnant, lança Kallisté en recollant le pansement.

Ils continuèrent leur vie tranquillement puis arriva le moment pour l'aîné de partir. La veille des 17 ans d'Ace.

- Tu prends 17 ans, demain. Et tu vas t'en aller. Chuchota Kallisté.

- Je vais te manquer ?

- Pas du tout… Peut-être un peu qui est-ce qui va me servir de veste maintenant ?

- T'es bête… Il se décala de sa petite amie. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ace tendit sa main vers l'un des meubles derrière lui et récupéra une bague. Tu te marierais avec moi ? Après tout, c'est dans la continuité des choses.

Kallisté restait éberluée par la demande d'Ace, lui qui détestait montrer ses sentiments, était en train de lui proposer de l'épouser. Alors que le jeune homme stressait, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas ? Il s'y était mal prit ? Il avait oublié quelque chose ? Subitement Kallisté lui cria une réponse positive en l'enlaçant. Ace prit alors sa main gauche, et masqua le nouveau tatouage par la bague. Ils s'endormirent une dernière fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant un bon moment.

- Fais attention à toi !

- Au revoir Ace !

Dès le lendemain matin, tous faisaient des derniers signes de mains à Ace, c'était le second à partir en mer. Luffy avec son immense sourire et Kallisté avec sa nouvelle bague, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher une fois Ace parti. Mais tout aussi rapidement ce fut au tour de Kallisté de prendre la mer sur un bateau de la Marine avec Monkey D. Garp, et enfin Luffy partit à l'aventure, 10 ans après Sabo.

Aujourd'hui, deux jeunes adultes accostèrent sur le village de Fushia. Le village était étrangement calme, les adultes préparaient à poser leurs pieds sur la terre ferme, les deux jeunes gens étaient encapuchonnés. Voyant la menace arriver, un des villageois se dépêcha de prévenir l'ancien vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp de l'arrivé du duo suspect.

- J'ai faim !

- On a qu'à aller chez Makino, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

- Bonne idée, tu prends Kirua ?

- Attend, j'ai encore des trucs à ranger avant de… Ace ! Reviens ici ! Kallisté souffla en voyant la silhouette de son mari se dessiner au loin, cherchant déjà la taverne, elle se retourna vers un bébé assis sur le pont. Mon chaton, papa est encore parti s'empiffrer et qui est-ce qui se retrouve avec toi ?

La jeune femme rangea quelques jouets dans un grand sac qu'elle mit sur son dos et fit descendre le bambin du bateau. Doucement, ils avancèrent main dans la main, à la vitesse de l'enfant, vers la taverne. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent des bandits des montagnes étaient déjà attablés, après un rapide tour d'horizon, Kallisté remarqua son mari endormit dans son assiette et il se faisait enguirlander par un homme. Kallisté prit place à côté de l'homme qui se retourna vers elle, alors qu'elle installait Kirua sur le bar.

- Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir de voir une aussi belle femme dans ce village.

- Je vous remercie.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous, juste contre cet homme derrière moi. Je suis un homme civilisé.

- Mais je vous en prie, faites donc comme si je n'étais pas là.

L'homme était grand et plutôt baraqué, mais débraillé. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Ace, celui-ci dormant toujours, il le prit par le col de son manteau et le décolla de sa chaise. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas laissant apparaître un vieil homme en costume blanc.

- Portgas D. Ace ! Gensui Kallisté !

* * *

Voilà donc la fin d'un arc et le début d'un autre! ^^

Kelly


	24. Chapitre 23

- Quoi ? Cet abruti c'est le fils du…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il hurla en tenant sa main brûlée. Il recula vivement laissant passer Ace, parfaitement réveillé depuis qu'il avait vu l'ancien vice-amiral Garp, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci regardait les deux adultes qui étaient très mal à l'aise, alors que l'enfant à côté d'eux regardait le vieil homme avec curiosité. La taverne s'était tue, plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Commença Garp.

- Coucou Garp ! Lança Kallisté joyeusement, en enlevant son manteau.

- Jeune fille, si tu crois qu'avec ton petit sourire tu vas échapper à la correction du siècle tu te trompes ! Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Mais grand-père, on a rien fait de mal !

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, vous n'avez rien fait de mal ? Vous êtes des pirates ! Et toi, il se retourna vers la brune, tu as trahi la Marine, cria-t-il en lui donnant un de ses grands coups de poing de l'amour, qu'elle ne reçu pas, puisqu'elle se dématérialisa. Puisque tu joues à ça.

Il utilisa son haki et Kallisté s'effondra sur le sol de la taverne. Garp avança et donna l'un de ses fameux coups de poing à Ace, qui le reçu de plein fouet et s'encastra dans le mur derrière lui. Garp prit la chaise face à l'enfant, et lui offrit un immense sourire. Kirua sourit en retour et joua avec Garp. Makino se plaça devant eux.

- Je vous offre quelque chose, vice-amiral ?

- Je te remercie Makino, mais je venais juste voir ces garnements. En plus, ils en ont amené un autre. Comment-est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

- Il s'appelle Kirua, dit Ace en reprenant sa place devant son assiette, alors qu'une bosse se dessinait sur son crâne.

- Il est vraiment mignon ! Il a les mêmes yeux, ainsi que la même couleur de cheveu que ta défunte mère.

- Grand-père, tu ne comptes pas le jeter à l'eau n'est-ce pas ? Ne prenant pas en compte la remarque du vieil homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Répondit le dit grand-père gêné.

- Peut-être parce que c'est ce que tu as fait à ton fils, à Luffy et à moi…

Les deux hommes se turent, l'un mangeait et l'autre jouait avec celui qu'il considérait comme son arrière petit-fils, sous le regard bienveillant de Makino. Les bandits qui buvaient dans la taverne quelques minutes plus tôt avaient fui. Kallisté marmonna contre un mal de crâne, tout en se relevant. Lorsqu'elle se posta derrière Ace :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rattrapé ?

- Est-ce que tu m'as aidé quand l'autre gars voulait me frapper ? Se défendit l'accusé.

- Mais c'était qu'un malfrat sans intérêt, tu exagères, tu oses comparer Garp à l'autre ? Kallisté s'assit à côté de Garp, toi aussi t'abuses, grand-père.

- Tu essaies encore de m'amadouer ?

- Non, tu préfères quand je t'appelle Garp ?

- Ma première petite fille ! Garp éclata de rire.

- Il se fiche de moi, ou il est content ? Demanda la brune à Makino et Ace, aucun des deux ne purent répondre. Bon… Dans tout les cas, Ace t'as fini ?

- Presque !

- Je pars devant alors, et j'emmène Kirua, grand-père ? Tu viens avec moi ?

- Et où vas-tu jeune fille ?

- Je vais voir Dadan. Merci Makino ! Elle tourna la tête vers son mari avec un grand sourire, Ace, tu payes ? Tu ne t'enfuis pas comme d'habitude ?

- Quoi ? Non mais arrête pour qui tu me prend, Ace s'empourpra.

- Je vous l'offre ! Makino sauva le brun.

- Il a dut dévaliser tes réserves, il peut faire la plonge ou je ne sais pas moi… Continua Kallisté.

- Elle a dit que ça allait, Ace poussa sa femme hors de la taverne, merci beaucoup, Makino ! En se retournant vers sa femme, tu es impossible, toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter une punition pareille ?

- M'en parle pas ! J'ai dut être une vile pirate dans une vie antérieure…

Ils éclatèrent de rire en marchant devant Garp et Kirua, qui tentait de rattraper ses parents aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient. Le petit garçon blond tenait la grande main de Garp, qui le regardait affectueusement. Le couple se retourna vers eux :

- Kirua ? Tu restes avec le vieux ?

- On se retrouve dans quelques minutes d'accord ? Kallisté finit la réplique d'Ace.

- Grand-père ! On compte sur toi, hein ? Ils se retournèrent en direction de la forêt, alors chérie ? T'es prête ?

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du mettre une jupe…

- C'est un peu tard pour se lamenter.

- D'accord. Le premier chez Dadan a gagné ?

- Trois, Deux, Un, partez !

Deux flèches traversèrent la fin du village, puis dès abords de la forêt franchit les coups bas s'enchainèrent. Des branches d'arbres qui tombent pour couper la route, des vagues sortie d'on ne sait où qui vous décale de la route… Puis près d'un ravin, Ace glissa dans une flaque d'eau et tomba la tête la première sur le sol du ravin. Il entendu juste l'éclat de rire de son adversaire. « Elle ne s'est même pas arrêtée pour vérifier si je n'étais pas mort, c'est beau le mariage ! » Pesta Ace pour lui-même. Il grimpa donc la paroi pour reprendre son chemin le plus rapidement possible. Quand il entendit des voix, alors qu'il arrivait au bord.

- Chef ! Comment va votre main ?

- Elle fait un mal de chien, abruti !

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, après tout c'est de votre faute, vous l'avez agressé.

- Comment je pouvais me douter que cet âne, était en fait Portgas D. Ace ? Un homme à 350 000 000 de Berrys ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, il devrait être sur Grand Line !

- La femme avec lui, elle est connue aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Vous vivez sur quelle planète vous ? Kali la traitresse, elle était surnommée la déesse de la mort quand elle faisait partie de la Marine. Elle possède la même prime que l'autre.

- Quoi ? 350 000 000 de Berrys ? Vous avez de la chance qu'ils ne vous aient pas tué pas alors chef !

- Si je ne vous ai pas tué c'est simplement parce que vous avez fui, Coupa Ace, qui était remonté.

* * *

Ah! Ah! Ils ont cru qu'ils allaient s'en sortir les pauvres!

Mais l'auteur n'aime pas les bandits alors tant pis pour eux!

K3lly-y


	25. Chapitre 24

- J'y crois pas, je suis arrivée la première dis-donc. Il m'a laissé gagner c'est sûr. Kallisté frappa à la porte.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda une voix, pas vraiment aimable.

- C'est Kallisté ! Répondit la brune nullement échaudée par le ton employé.

- Quoi ?

La porte en bois s'ouvrit en grand fracas pour laisser apparaître Dadan. Elle n'avait pas changé ces quatre dernières années. Toujours la même coiffure avec ses cheveux roux en arrière, sa chemise blanche et son collier à perle rouge, et l'éternel pantalon vert kaki à carreaux. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir sa visite.

- C'est quand on croit être débarrassé, qu'ils reviennent ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Dadan agressivement.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te rendre une petite visite de courtoisie ? Kallisté rentra dans la maison et enlaça les bandits, c'était bon d'être chez soi.

- Dans cette famille, vous ne venez pas faire des visites de courtoisie ! Je te préviens je n'ai pas l'intention de t'héberger pour te protéger de la Marine !

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça voyons ! Ah bah tiens te voilà Ace, constata la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là tout les deux, bon sang ! Cria Dadan, elle allait faire une syncope.

- On ne peut pas rendre une visite de courtoisie ? Argumenta Ace, pour expliquer sa visite inattendue.

- C'est ce que je venais de dire.

- Ah bon ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez tout les deux ? Ah ! Ce n'est pas possible Garp-san !

En effet, Garp arrivait près de la maison, avec Kirua dans les bras. Il le déposa devant la porte d'entré et le petit garçon s'éloigna, attiré par les diverses végétations qui l'entourait. Dadan vit le petit garçon et se retourna vers ses parents, le visage pâle. Elle les regarda chacun leur tour longuement, elle savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui répondre, mais elle demanda quand même :

- Ne me dites pas que c'est votre fils à vous deux ? dit-elle en pointant du doigt Ace et Kallisté.

- On ne te le dit pas alors. Répondit le père.

- Arrête un peu, bien sûr qu'il est à nous. Hein mon bébé ? Kallisté alla récupérer son fils qui poursuivait des pétales de pissenlit, elle se demandait de qui il pouvait bien tenir ce côté-là. Elle caressa sa petite tête blonde et le tandis à Dadan. Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis débarrassée de vous tous depuis 2 ans ! Je ne veux pas d'un autre morveux ici !

- On a encore rien dit.

- Bon bah sur ceux, voilà un sac avec ses affaires, on y va maintenant, Ace posa le sac et fit une tentative d'arracher Kallisté à son fils. Allez viens, il risque rien.

- Mais si c'est dangereux ! Regarde Luffy a failli mourir pleins de fois ! On devrait peut-être le garder avec nous ?

- Sur un bateau pirate c'est pire enfin ! Dès que la Marine saura qu'il existe ils vont tout faire pour le tuer, ici y'a aucun risque, allez viens !

- Mais Dadan elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il aime, son âge, sa date de naissance et tout ! Kallisté enlaçait son fils fermement.

- Il s'appelle Kirua et il a un an et il est né le 5 mai, comme Luffy. Voilà maintenant on peut y aller ? Il regarda Kallisté dans les yeux, ils étaient quasiment transparents, ce qui signifiait une chose. Elle allait bientôt pleurer. Allez, on reviendra la voir bientôt. On revient dans 9 mois, pour son anniversaire, je te le promets.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ?

- J'en veux pas de ce gosse, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Coupa Dadan. Elle prit la décision de se taire après le regard noir d'Ace.

- Allez, viens faire un câlin à papa !

Ace enlaça son fils, puis Kirua se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère. Elle le confia alors à Dadan « Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je reviens pour te tuer, d'accord ? », qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Pendant qu'ils repartaient vers le port, la jeune mère pleura dans les bras d'Ace qui n'en menait pas bien large. Arrivés sur le bateau, ils prirent la direction de Shabondy. En quelques jours, ils arrivèrent sans encombre à destination. Si on considère « sans encombre » des pirates ou des Marines qui vous attaques.

- On est enfin arrivé.

- Mon bébé me manque ! Ace ! S'il te plaît ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui demandait.

- Donc je disais, on est arrivé, Ace ignora Kallisté, et la jeta à l'eau pour lui rafraichir les idées, aide moi à accoster.

- Et moi qui pensait que tu me faisais un câlin pour me réconforter pour une fois, maugréa-t-elle en remontant sur le bateau. Donc nous sommes à la mangrove numéro 46. Où est-ce qu'il peut être leur bateau ?

- On va au parc d'attraction ?

- Luffy sort de ce corps.

- On prend une chambre d'hôtel alors ? Murmura-t-il en la prenant part les hanches. Il lui embrassa la clavicule et remonta par son cou. Et repartirent dans leur chambre.

* * *

Je l'aime bien ce chapitre!

Je le trouve mignon! ^^

Et vous pensez pareil que moi, ou je suis toute seule?

K3lly-y


	26. Chapitre 25

Le couple marchait tranquillement bien que leur visage caché, au grove 47, quand ils entendirent des cris. Un homme obèse habillé d'une veste rouge et d'un bermuda bleu surmonté d'un chapeau de paille avait tiré sur un couple. Se faisant appeler mugiwara, il s'énerva contre un homme masqué qui avait osé le bousculer avec son énorme sac. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent Luffy, le vrai, ils furent surtout étonnés de l'aisance avec laquelle il avait utilisé le haki des rois, pour repousser l'autre homme.

- Oï ! Luffy ! Cria son frère ainé.

- Grand frère ! Kali ! Ace réussit à stopper Luffy dans son élan, pour ne pas qu'ils tombent ensemble.

- Je croyais qu'on devait se la jouer discret ? Elle regarda autour d'eux et remarqua que beaucoup de personnes les regardaient.

- Vous êtes arrivés quand ?

- Dans la matinée. On ne savait pas où aller, heureusement qu'on est tombé sur toi.

- Il faut qu'on aille au bar de Shakky. Je sais où c'est.

-On te suit.

Ils marchèrent ensemble, en direction du grove 13 tout en se racontant ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux ans. Notamment…

- Vous avez eut un bébé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le terme « discret » Luffy ? Tenta vainement Kallisté.

- Super ! Il est où ? Je veux le voir !

- Il est chez Dadan, on ne pouvait pas le prendre sur ton bateau… Dit-elle sombrement.

- Je veux bien ! Accepta Luffy, sans réfléchir.

- Tu vois Ace, je te l'avais dit !

- On ne peut pas prendre un bébé sur un bateau pirate ! Arrêtez-vous deux ! Ace soupira en se demandant si il avait bien fait d'accepter d'être sur ce bateau, avec ces deux enfants.

- Hein ? C'est vous les gars ? Luffy regardait les deux hommes qui couraient vers eux. Il les suivis, Ace et Kallisté marchaient derrière eux, perplexe. Pendant que Luffy parlait aux deux hommes, s'émerveillant sur les deux ans où ils ont été éloignés…

- Ils ne ressemblent pas aux avis de recherche, t'es sûr que c'est eux ? Murmura Kallisté à son mari.

- Je ne pense pas, ou alors ils ont énormément changé en deux ans, mais à Alabasta ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Dans mes souvenirs Zoro et Sanji ne pouvaient pas se voir.

- Il ne serait pas en train de suivre des imposteurs comme ceux de tout à l'heure ?

- Ceux que Luffy a battus ? C'est possible, pourtant c'est son équipage il devrait les reconnaître normalement.

Ils arrivèrent à une grande place, où il y avait un rassemblement. Le gars de tout à l'heure était sur une scène surélevée face à tout ces gens. Luffy grimpa avec eux. Les deux autres bruns restèrent en bas. Ils s'étaient bien rendu compte que finalement Luffy n'était même pas capable de reconnaître les membres de son équipage.

- On s'en va discrètement ? On aura qu'à dire Luffy qu'on est désolé. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas accepté de se retrouver avec un capitaine aussi débile ?

- Voilà, et on ajoutera que je ne voulais pas faire comme mon père avec Kirua, il comprendra… Ace était confronté au même problème intérieur.

Portant ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient le suivre aveuglément, même si il faisait des choses complètement stupides. Et puis de toute façon la Marine les encerclaient, et Sentoumaru, un Marine, foutu une raclé au faux Luffy rapidement puis elle attaqua le vrai. En évitant la hache de celui-ci, Luffy perdit son manteau et donc son visage fut à découvert.

- C'est pas passé loin. Eh ! Fais attention ! Mes paniers-repas spéciaux sont dans ce sac ! Cria Luffy en tenant son chapeau dans une main, et le précieux sac de l'autre. Sentoumaru ordonna à l'un des robots d'attaquer Luffy. Sous les yeux de toute l'assemblée, il décréta que l'attaque était trop lente et il détruisit le robot en un seul coup.

- Eh Luffy ! Cria Zoro.

- Luffy ! Comment tu fais pour t'attirer des ennuies partout où tu vas ? Sermonna Sanji, les deux couraient vers leur capitaine.

- Ah ! Cette fois-ci c'est bien vous ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Luffy souri à ses compagnons. Un nouveau robot se mit entre eux. Ni une, ni deux, les deux hommes l'attaquèrent.

- Je lui ai brisé la nuque !

- Je l'ai tranché ! Ils étaient en compétition même pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi commun. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de lui, alors que Kallisté et Ace les rejoignaient.

- Mademoiselle, vous venez poursuivre votre voyage en notre compagnie ? Une si belle jeune femme, tel que vous ne serait pas de refus, s'exclama Sanji visiblement ravi qu'elle soit là, pourtant ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

- Euh, oui c'est ça, acquiesça Kallisté gênée.

- Le love-cook, tu ne vois pas que tu ne l'intéresses pas ? D'ailleurs, Luffy tu es le 9ème arrivé.

- Mais tu comptes nous gonfler longtemps avec ça, le blond agressa son compagnon puis se tourna vers Luffy, on t'attendait.

- Comment tu t'appelles déjà… Visiblement Zoro tentait de se rappeler.

- Ace ? Suggéra le concerné.

- Exact, tu viens avec nous ? Ace sourit, un homme fort et moins débile que l'autre cuistot dans notre équipage.

- Pourquoi se sentent-ils obligés de s'agresser mutuellement, se demanda le brune, plus pour elle-même.

Ils furent coupés par des cris venant de la mer, le Sunny parfaitement enrobé fendait l'eau derrière l'assemblé. Nami les appelait depuis le bateau. Luffy appela alors Rayleigh, ce fut la consternation parmi les autres personnes hormis l'équipage. Le roi des ténèbres, en personne ! Luffy prit une grande inspiration :

- Je serais le roi des pirates !

C'est les larmes aux yeux que Rayleigh regarda Luffy rejoindre son bateau, à la poursuite de son rêve.

* * *

Voilà! J'aime bien le moment où ils se retrouvent dans le manga! *-* Sinon je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long dorénavant.

Deviland: Merci pour toutes tes reviews! *-* Quand j'ai vu ça dans ma boite mail, je me suis dit: ouf y'a des personnes qui lisent encore, parce que même si mes stats fonctionnent y'a jamais de reviews, en plus j'adore tes commentaires sur mes chapitres!


	27. Chapitre 26

Luffy posa enfin les pieds sur le gazon de son navire. Il inspira un coup et ordonna à son équipage, enfin au complet de dégager de l'île. La navigatrice prit alors le commandement et tel un orchestre parfaitement synchronisé, le bateau s'éloigna rapidement du rivage pour s'enfoncer dans l'océan. L'enrobage fut donc directement mit à l'épreuve, et permit au Sunny de se déplacer librement sous la mer échappant aux marines et aux pirates. Une fois la situation stabilisée, l'équipage reprit ses marques alors que les deux nouveaux étaient plantés sur le pont, ne sachant quoi faire. Le squelette s'approcha d'eux et fit une révérence à Kallisté.

- Pourriez-vous me montrer votre petite culotte, mademoiselle ? Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle allait s'exécuter quand Nami frappa violement Brook sur le sommet de son crâne. Kallisté recula et bouscula Ace.

- C'est elle la fameuse Nami ? Chuchota-t-elle à son compagnon. Il acquiesça et Luffy arriva en demandant l'attention de tout le monde.

- Je vous présente Kallisté, c'est la femme d'Ace, et ils sont nos nouveaux compagnons !

Luffy était tout sourire alors que Sanji était presque en larme. Kallisté s'approcha de lui intriguée.

- Il y a un problème ? Questionna-t-elle innocemment, le blond se ressaisit.

- Pas du tout, seulement comment puis-je vous appeler maintenant ? Donna t'il comme argument.

- Oh ! Elle enlaça Sanji, qui était aux anges. Brusquement il se mit à saigner abondement du nez et à délirer.

- J'ai touché les cieux ! Je suis au paradis ma déesse ! Chopper s'occupa de son nouveau patient, tandis que Luffy rigolait face à cette scène qui déroutait la brune.

- Tu faisais parti de la Marine je crois bien, non ? Formula Robin en s'approchant de Kallisté.

- C'est exact.

- Quoi ? Luffy pourquoi as-tu pris une Marine dans ton équipage ? Cria Usopp.

- Elle fait parti de mon équipage avant même d'être rentrée dans la Marine.

- Comment peut-on en être sûr ? Usopp continua sur sa lancée.

- J'ai un tatouage avec le nom de Luffy si tu veux. Usopp ne paraissait pas convaincu. J'ai aussi failli tuer l'amiral Akainu à la bataille de Marineford.

- Wahou! T'es trop forte ! Chopper et Usopp la regardait tout autrement.

- Quel est ton fruit du démon ? Demanda Zoro.

- Je n'en ai pas, je n'ai donc pas de pouvoir particulier, mentit en parti la jeune brune, malgré toute la confiance qu'elle portait à Luffy.

Elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance pour dévoiler son pouvoir aux autres. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, dans aucun journal, paru avec la guerre Kallisté n'avait pu lire une quelconque description de ce qu'elle avait fait à Marineford, hormis le fait qu'elle était une traitresse.

- Alors comment as-tu fais ? Zoro ne voyait pas comment une femme aussi frêle et sans arme apparente avait pu battre un amiral.

- Laisse la donc. Ok les gars ! Il y a un paquet de choses que je veux vous dire ! Mais pour l'instant laissez-moi juste vous remercier pour avoir toléré mon égoïsme pendant ces deux dernières années ! En avant pour l'île des hommes-poissons ! Cria Luffy.

Ace et Luffy s'éloignèrent pour manger les paniers-repas préparés par l'équipage de Boa Hancock. Tout en regardant le merveilleux panorama qui s'offrait à eux. Franky présenta son bateau à la nouvelle. Elle s'émerveilla devant ce bateau surprenant et ingénieux : le Soldier Dock System, l'aquarium dans la salle à manger… Elle formula mille et un compliments pour Franky très fier de son bébé. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent sur le pont, Franky appris à tout l'équipage que Bartholomew Kuma leur avait permis de s'échapper et qu'ils lui étaient redevables, même si aujourd'hui il n'était plus qu'une machine sans cœur. Tout le monde était d'accord avec ça, sauf le cuisiner. Sanji n'était pas du tout ravi de l'endroit où il avait été téléporté, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces deux ans. Ils comprirent cependant que ça avait dut être terrible.

Ils s'extasiaient tous sur les richesses des fonds, de toute la faune et la flore et de l'obscurité des profondeurs. Un bateau arriva à leur côté, lorsque la vache-sirène aperçut Sanji et Luffy, au lieu de s'arrêter elle fonça vers les profondeurs emportant le bateau avec elle. Laissant derrière elle, un seul et unique homme qui mit un certains temps avant de comprendre que son équipage ne l'avait pas suivi. En quelques secondes, il fut battu par Sanji, capturé par Franky et laissé de côté par tout l'équipage. Pour la seconde fois le cuisiner se mit à saigner abondement du nez et il fut projeté hors de l'enrobage du bateau, en voyant sa Nami chérie. Il fut rapidement récupéré et soigné de nouveau par Chopper.

Il commençait à faire un peu plus froid à cause de la profondeur des eaux. Alors que Nami et Robin mettaient une veste au grand damne de Sanji, Kallisté rejoignit Ace qui mit son bras sur ses épaules naturellement. La navigatrice expliqua à l'équipage le fonctionnement de la navigation sous l'eau. Il fallait qu'ils cherchent une sorte de chute d'eau pour descendre sans abîmer le bateau. Pendant que Nami parlait, le fameux courant qui pouvait les faire descendre se trouvait droit devant eux.

- Regardez, il y a un monstre en bas. Remarqua Luffy. En penchant la tête, ils aperçurent un Kraken qui bouchait le courant. Alors que tous paniquait, Luffy eut une idée brillante, selon lui : J'ai une super idée, je vais l'apprivoiser !

* * *

J'adore les idées de Luffy pas vous? ^^

K3lly-y


	28. Chapitre 27

Je ne crois pas l'avoir dit, mais les prochains chapitres risquent de beaucoup spoiler.

* * *

- Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux ? Est-ce que tu as vu sa taille ? Nami hurlait contre Luffy, même si selon le capitaine : le seul problème était la mer.

- Luffy si tu veux je peux m'en occuper, proposa Kallisté, il suffisait qu'elle pousse l'immense Kraken avec l'eau, après tout c'était son élément.

- Je t'assure ça va aller, le problème c'est qu'on est dans l'eau en fait.

- Ca te vas pas de réfléchir laisse tomber petit frère.

- Luffy, si tu veux te battre, on va utiliser ça, Nami sortit d'on ne sait où des grosses bulles, comme sur l'île de Shabondy. Ce sont des combinaisons bulle. Vous allez pouvoir sortir du bateau sans éclater l'enrobage, et toi tu ne vas pas couler comme une enclume, continua-t-elle en direction du capitaine.

- On dirait des méduses, coupa Zoro qui regardait à l'arrière du bateau.

Tous se tournèrent de l'autre côté du monstre, le bateau qui avait tenté de les attaquer précédemment s'était fait exploser pour la pieuvre. Tous les membres de l'équipage étaient en train de se noyer. Ce qui renforça l'aversion de la rousse et du métis envers le monstre, mais les trois combattants de l'équipage étaient déjà en train de se battre contre le monstre. Enfin presque, Sanji et Zoro essayaient de le battre alors que Luffy leur crier de ne pas casser les membres du Kraken, pourtant c'est lui qui envoya un énorme coup qui assomma le monstre. Le passage débloqué le courant repris de plus bel et emporta le bateau ainsi que le trio. Seulement la force du courant faisant ils se perdirent de vue.

Lorsque le bateau récupéra un rythme de croisière, ils étaient dans le noir complet. Ace utilisa sa main comme une torche. Permettant à tout l'équipage de voir le pont du bateau.

- On est où maintenant ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Tu n'as jamais été à l'île des hommes-poissons ? Demanda Chopper.

- Non, je suis passé au dessus de Red line avec mon équipage la première fois. Et c'est comme ça que je fais en général.

- Je pensais que t'y serais allé… Juste pour voir les sirènes ? Demanda Kallisté, Ace lui sourit et la regarda comme si elle posait une question stupide. Vous êtes trop bizarre toi et Luffy. Et cela ne nous dit pas où on est.

- Parce que tu ne sais pas toi non plus ? S'étonna Usopp.

- Mais non, elle répondit comme si c'était évidant. Elle s'expliqua rapidement, je faisais parti de la Marine, on passe par Marijoa nous.

- D'après la luminosité, on doit être au moins 7000 mètres de la surface. Calcula Franky. On ne voit rien.

Tout d'un coup Franky s'illumina, s'y bien qu'on arrivait maintenant à voir tout autour du bateau. Et donc les immenses monstres marins autour d'eux. Avec courage Nami, Usopp et Chopper crièrent en cœur, alors que Robin se demandait si les autres n'étaient pas en lambeaux. Après tout malgré l'éclairage de Franky on ne pouvait pas apercevoir les autres. Où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se trouver ? Une immense méduse flottait au-dessus du bateau, ses filaments reposaient sur la bulle autour du bateau, elle était très colorée, mais aussi très venimeuse, ce qui n'empêcha pas un poisson-chat, encore plus gros que la méduse, de gober la gelée de mer en entier.

- C'est trop cool ! Commenta le grand brun.

- C'est super impressionnant. Je suis d'accord. Ace et Kallisté regardaient la scène au dessus d'eux, visiblement fascinés. Par contre, là, on est mal.

Kallisté pointa du doigt un autre monstre des mers qui fonçait droit sur le bateau. Avant même qu'elle n'envisage de faire quelque chose, l'animal fut dévié par un coup venant du Kraken. Le Kraken qui bloquait le chemin avant était en train de tabasser le poisson, jusqu'à ce que Luffy lui ordonne de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le bateau, tous le regardèrent étonnés.

- Abruti ! Comment as-tu réussi à te perdre ? Nami souffla, tu ne plaisantais donc pas quand tu disais que t'allais l'apprivoiser ?

- Bien sûr que non. On est vraiment bien que chez soi, Dit Luffy de nouveau à son aise sur le pont, plutôt que dans sa petite bulle. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fasse chaud ?

- Pas plus que ça, répondirent ensemble Ace et Kallisté. Luffy rigola, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne risquaient pas de ressentir la chaleur eux.

- Si, normalement, plus on s'enfonce, plus il devrait faire froid. Un grondement se fit entendre, oh mon dieu ! Nami prit une expression terrifiée, le volcan marin va entrer en éruption !

* * *

Un tout petit chapitre! ^^'

Pour me faire pardonner je posterais le prochain chapitre rapidement.

K3lly-y


	29. Chapitre 28

- Luffy ! Dit au calamar de nous tirer de là ! Cria Nami.

- Ok ! Surume… Il se retourna en direction du kraken, mais celui-ci fuyait avant même qu'on ne lui dise. Il est déjà en train de s'en aller.

- Quelle horrible façon de fuir, commenta Robin.

- C'est bien vrai, acquiesça Ace.

- Parce que tu comptais te battre contre de la lave ? Aurais-tu déjà oublié que tu ne peux pas ? L'ancienne Marine leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

- Il faut qu'elle aille plus vite, Luffy la lave commence à nous rattraper !

- Vas-y Surume !

La pieuvre accéléra tellement que bientôt, ils ne purent contrôler leur direction et traversèrent les deux bulles qui entouraient l'île des hommes-poissons, éclatant leur propre enrobage. D'un coup tout l'équipage se retrouva à flotter dans l'eau, les possesseurs de fruit du démon coulant inexorablement vers le fond. Au final, seule Kallisté était encore éveillée, mais la trop grande quantité d'eau l'empêchait de rassembler tout le monde en créant des courants. Elle attrapa la main de Robin qui se trouvait à proximité, et fut soulagée de voir des sirènes se diriger vers les autres membres de l'équipage.

Ainsi séparées du groupe, Kallisté remonta sur la terre ferme et tenta de réveiller Robin. Une fois l'archéologue réveillée, elles regardèrent l'endroit où elles avaient atterrit.

- Où est-ce qu'on est à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas allons questionner les habitants.

Après s'être baladées et questionnées les habitants, Robin apprit l'existence d'un ponéglyphe dans les environs. Robin raconta avec passion son attirance pour l'histoire oubliée et donc le Rio Poneglyphe, sans oublier sa curiosité sur la volonté du « D ».

Sur une autre partie de l'île, Hiken No Ace se réveilla entouré de nombreuses sirènes qui le regardaient avec curiosité. De magnifiques sirènes étaient attroupées autour du jeune homme, sans prêter attention, il se releva et les salua pour les remercier. Il allait s'en aller pour rechercher l'équipage quand l'une tira sur son bermuda.

- Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ? Restez donc avec nous un peu, demanda une sirène aux cheveux rose pâle avec une poitrine magnifique.

- Je ne peux pas rester, je dois retrouver mon équipage.

- Un pirate ? C'est sauvage, j'aime ça ! Argumenta une seconde sirène avec des cheveux brun et un corail pour les maintenir.

Ace se retrouva encerclé de plusieurs sirènes qui voulaient jouer avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller après tout, elles lui avaient sauvé la vie. Au même moment, en direction de la crique des sirènes arrivait le groupe, fraîchement réveillé de Luffy, Sanji, Chopper et Usopp, accompagné par Caimie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils aperçurent Ace entouré des plus magnifiques créatures des mers, celles-ci s'empressèrent d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

- Ace ! On en a retrouvé un ! S'exclama le capitaine.

- On l'a repêché après les autres, comme on ne savait qui s'était on la gardé avec nous.

- C'est ton grand frère Luffy-chin ?

- Ouaip !

- Ca doit être le jour de ma mort ! J'ai trouvé All-blue ! Le cuisinier pleurait encore plus que lorsqu'il avait quitté son bateau-restaurant, le Baratie. Comme son camarade, il joua avec les sirènes, devenant ainsi le plus heureux des hommes.

Au grand étonnement du médecin, Sanji ne saigna pas du nez. Ce qui le rassura car il n'avait plus assez de poches de sang pour lui. Les cinq membres de l'équipage profitèrent de l'endroit exotique pour s'amuser.

- Vous étiez où tout les quatre ? Demanda Ace.

- C'est Caimie qui nous a sauvés ! Expliqua Chopper. On était chez elle.

Pendant ce temps, la navigatrice était dans une rue commerçante cherchant un magasin où porter son intérêt. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un immense magasin de vêtement, vu la taille ainsi que les prix il devait être l'un des meilleurs de l'île. En rentra et fouilla dans les rayonnages, trouvant rapidement son bonheur. Elle alla discuter, ou plutôt négocier, avec le gérant de la boutique. Elle négociait depuis plusieurs minutes quand entra dans la boutique une partie de son équipage, c'est-à-dire Brook, Usopp, Ace et Luffy.

- Ah salut les gars ! Je vous cherchais justement.

- Oui, on voit ça, répondit le métis peu convaincu.

- Hey, Nami ! C'est ma boutique alors vous pouvez prendre tout ce que vous voulez, offrit Pappung l'étoile de mer, c'est gratuit.

- C'est vrai ? Nami, des étoiles pleins les yeux, dévalisa le magasin à l'aide de ses compagnons. Au grand étonnement de celui qui leur avait proposé : ils avaient tout embarqué.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de beaucoup discuter, puisque l'apparition du roi Neptune les coupa. Celui-ci désirait les inviter au palais, pendant le chemin Nami interrogea les quatre garçons :

- Vous avez vu les autres ?

- On était avec Chopper et Sanji, et il a eu un saignement de nez incontrôlable. Chopper la soigné mais en attendant qu'il se rétablisse on les a laissé au café des sirènes.

- C'est pas vrai… Nami soupira devant une histoire aussi absurde, et ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à son équipage.

Près du palais du roi justement, l'épéiste de l'équipage était escorté par des membres du gouvernement. En entrant dans le palais, Zoro ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de s'assoir près du buffet pour piquer un petit somme en attendant les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Kallisté et Robin arrivèrent au ponéglyphe. L'archéologue s'installa devant et commença sa traduction. L'ancienne Marine s'assit plus loin en écoutant les différents commentaires de la brune.

- Intéressant, celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres. Elle notait des éléments sur un carnet. D'un côté il y a la description d'une arme antique, comme les autres, mais sur une des faces, il y a une lettre d'excuse.

- Ils s'excusent de quoi ? Kallisté porta de l'intérêt au travail de Robin.

- Je pense qu'ils ont créé l'arme, mais le problème dont ils s'excusent, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas l'arrêter.

- Et de quelle arme s'agit-il ?

* * *

Alors? Alors?

J'aime bien ce chapitre et vous?


	30. Chapitre 29

- Ce n'est pas une arme à proprement parlé, mais plutôt d'un pouvoir, « Aqua Laguna », Robin réfléchit quelques instants. L'Aqua Laguna c'est le nom d'une vague qui englouti l'île de Water Seven tout les ans si je me souviens bien. Peut-être une déformation du terme avec le temps. D'après le ponéglyphe, l'Aqua Laguna est un être humain strictement féminin qui pourrait contrôler les océans. Elle aurait ainsi la capacité de détruire des îles entières, si ce n'est toutes les îles de la planète.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Robin lui jeta un regard sans prendre en compte sa remarque. D'accord, mais depuis le temps, cette femme devrait être morte, tu m'as bien dit que le ponéglyphes existent depuis plus de 900 ans ?

- Eh bien non. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que l'Aqua Laguna se transmette de génération en génération. Autrement dit, cette femme a eut une fille et elle a reçu l'Aqua Laguna. Robin se pencha un peu plus sur le ponéglyphe avec son carnet. Même si une maladie peut tuer le corps, l'Aqua Laguna retourne alors dans son corps précédent. Il n'y a donc aucune échappatoire, elle doit encore exister aujourd'hui.

- Tu en parles comme si la personne et le pouvoir étaient deux entités différentes. Constata Kallisté qui avait reconnu son propre pouvoir.

- C'est le cas, l'Aqua Laguna est une arme qui demande juste à être utilisé, comme un pistolet tu touches à la gâchette et il tire, c'est normal. Expliqua Robin. Je me demande si elle ne serait pas responsable des drames que l'on a dénombré dans l'histoire, peut-être même le siècle perdu !

Robin s'extasiait sur sa découverte, elle approchait de son rêve, sans avoir conscience que l'Aqua Laguna était juste à côté d'elle. La plus jeune était maintenant mal à l'aise et rêvait de retrouver Luffy, avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre il valait mieux qu'elle soit prêt de quelqu'un capable de la stopper. Elles se remirent en route.

- Robin, je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités, mais où est-ce qu'on va ?

- On va sur la tombe de la reine Otohime, on ne devrait plus être très loin maintenant.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

- C'est un haut lieu de l'histoire de cette île.

- Ça va être une ruine… Robin lui jeta un regard noir. Mais sûrement très intéressant, Kallisté fit un grand sourire, j'ai hâte que tu m'en apprennes plus !

- La reine Otohime travaillait beaucoup pour l'entente interraciale entre les humains et les hommes-poissons. Elle avait organisé une pétition d'ailleurs pour ça et avait rallié à sa cause quelques humains, dont un tenryubito !

Alors qu'elles arrivaient aux abords de la forêt menant au cimetière, elles entendirent des voix qui se disputaient. Robin s'arrêta de marcher, et utilisa son pouvoir pour créer un double d'elle-même entre les deux personnes qui se battaient, c'est-à-dire Luffy et Jimbei. Avant qu'ils ne la frappe, elle fit disparaître l'éclosion de son corps et sortie de la forêt comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais vous êtes amis non ? Vous ne devriez pas vous battre. Kallisté s'approcha de Luffy qui n'avait rien, puis se dirigea vers Sanji qui s'était prit un coup pour sauver la seconde Robin de l'intercation. Ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation elles s'écartèrent, Chopper leur expliqua brièvement la situation : les membres de la famille royale, dont la princesse ici présente, étaient en danger à cause d'un certain Hodi. Jimbei faisait parti des pirates du soleil dont avait fait parti Arlong, le bourreau de Nami, mais elle lui avait pardonné. Et que si Luffy et Jimbei se bagarraient à leur arrivée c'était parce que la capitaine avait décidé de combattre Hodi.

Celui qui voulait prendre le contrôle de l'île des hommes poissons, Hodi, passa sur un écran, au même moment, expliquant dans son message télévisuel qu'il allait tuer le roi Neptune sur la grande place. La princesse du royaume des hommes-poissons s'affola immédiatement demandant au capitaine de sauver son père. Hodi agressa aussi Luffy en lui annonçant que Zoro, Brook, Chopper et Ace étaient enfermés dans une cage du château où ils allaient être immergés. Luffy se concentra sur le fait que quatre membres de son équipage allaient mourir noyés au château. Tout le reste de l'équipage ainsi que Jimbei élaborèrent un plan visant à récupérer leurs membres d'équipage, voler une liste sur laquelle reposait une entente hommes-poissons et humains, et en finir avec Hodi.

- Tout le monde sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire ?

- Oui capitaine !

Chacun se séparèrent pour exécuter leurs tâches respectives. Nami et Robin étaient parties voler cette fameuse pétition qu'Hodi voulait tant pendant que Franky, Usopp, Sanji et Kallisté allaient délivrer leurs compagnons. Jimbei et la princesse Shiraoshi se précipitèrent pour sauver le roi et ses fils. Comme l'avait deviné Jimbei c'était un piège orchestré par Hodi pour capturer toute la famille royale. Hodi savourait cet instant, il se sentait invulnérable assis sur son fauteuil, face à la famille royale enchaînée qu'il avait capturé. Il s'extasia sur son armée de cent mille hommes, et sur sa puissance. Alors qu'il savourait sa victoire certaine, une sirène, Madame Shirley lui fit part de ses visions.

- Causer tout ce tapage sur la grande place, vous n'avez aucune grâce. Ne te laisse pas trop emporter Hodi Jones ! L'élégante sirène était posée sur une bulle et s'avançait près de lui. Dans ma prédiction, j'ai vu qu'un homme viendrait et qu'il détruirait toute l'île.

- Tu as sûrement du me voir moi ! Décida Hodi, sûr de lui.

- C'est Luffy au chapeau de paille !

* * *

Voili voilou!

Vous vous rendez compte? Il m'a fallu 29 chapitres pour que je vous dévoile le pouvoir de Kallisté dans son étendue et histoire! Mais vous ne vous y attendiez pas, n'est-ce pas? Allez dites le moi!

Une petite review?

K3lly-y


	31. Chapitre 30

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'emporta le fier homme.

- C'est tout ce que je sais.

Plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre, Hodi tira sur Madame Shirley pour la faire taire. Il s'avança vers le roi pour le tuer quand la princesse hurla :

- Luffy-sama ! Protège mon père !

Le requin, Mégalo, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle cracha ce qui semblait être un humain. Alors qu'Hodi allait donner le coup de grâce au roi, Luffy surgit et lui mit en coup de pied en pleins milieu de la poitrine.

- Dépêchez-vous tout le monde ! Luffy semblait parler à quelqu'un pourtant il n'y avait personne.

- C'est ce qu'on fait depuis le début ! Nami apparu avec elle la lettre qu'elle devait voler.

Les chaînes autour des membres de la famille royale furent déverrouillées par les nombreux bras de Robin. Le Sunny apparut dans le ciel, éclatant au passage quelque hommes-poissons avec un tir surpuissant. Il se posa derrière Luffy, duquel sorti les membres de l'équipage. Les acclamations de la foule commencèrent, mais ils restaient inquiets. L'équipage entier du chapeau de paille était maintenant réuni. Luffy mit au clair la situation.

- Amis ou ennemis… Ce genre de chose décidez vous-même !

Luffy s'avança nullement effrayé par la présence de cent mille hommes-poissons face à lui. Avant même qu'ils puissent faire un geste, la moitié s'effondra sur la place. Luffy venait de tous les battre sans lever le petit doigt, uniquement avec son haki. Il avait fait des progrès formidable en seulement deux ans. Son geste lança le combat, les autres mercenaires restant attaquèrent l'équipage.

Robin les écrasaient avec l'éclosion de ses jambes version géante, Franky avait de nouveaux jouets sur le Sunny, dont un pour Usopp qui combiné à ses nouvelles billes végétales, faisait un sacré massacre. Nami utilisait une amélioration de son climat tact, Chopper se transformait à volonté, sans Rumble Ball, Ace carbonisait quelques hommes-poissons par-ci par-là. Kallisté les poignardait, Sanji utilisait des techniques issues du CP9, et Zoro avait encore augmenté sa force. Lui et Sanji stoppèrent chacun un de leur adversaire sans le moindre effort, permettant à Luffy d'approcher Hodi. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'attaquer, que Luffy lui envoya un coup de poing au visage. La colère de Luffy se fit ressentir.

En un temps record toute l'armée était décimée. Luffy se retourna vers ses compagnons et remonta sur son bateau. Il regarda l'île, et prit une décision qui confirma les craintes des habitants de l'île.

- Kallisté ! Détruis-moi cette île. Ordonna-t-il

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle nullement rassurée, Luffy lui répondit par un sourire.

Elle monta alors sur le Sunny et demanda à l'équipage de monter et de rester sur le bateau. Elle inspira et soupira longuement la tête baissée devant le regard de la population des hommes-poissons. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient devenus aussi sombres que la mer qui les entourait. Dans ses iris, on ne percevait qu'une infime partie de l'agitation qui allait bientôt régner. Sans qu'elle n'exécute le moindre mouvement la première bulle entourant l'île céda, ce qui déclencha la frayeur des habitants. Ils arrêtèrent de regarder le spectacle et rentrèrent vite chez eux.

La bulle restante résistait tant bien que mal à la pression anormalement exercée par l'océan, puis elle éclata comme la précédente. L'eau s'engouffra, détruisant les immeubles, emportant sirènes et bébés-poissons sous la force des vagues. Rapidement l'endroit habituellement protégé fut dévasté par les trombes d'eau. Heureusement l'enrobage du Sunny s'était mit en place, le bateau valsait dans tout les sens et était contrôlé tant bien que mal par Nami. Tous les hommes qui avaient été battu par l'équipage auparavant étaient désormais projetés contre les murs des habitations. C'était le chaos total.

Robin regarda sa camarade et repensa au ponéglyphe, « Elle est incroyablement puissante, tout comme c'était écrit ». Ace était inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle doucement et tenta de prendre sa main. Cependant il reçu une énorme vague en pleine face, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur derrière lui. Il l'a regarda effrayé, et se retourna vers Luffy.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'arrêtes pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- J'attends qu'elle détruise l'île je viens de lui demander.

- Mais elle risque de blesser quelqu'un !

- Nami est-ce que tu t'en sors ? Il ignora son frère.

- Oui Luffy ! La navigatrice continua d'hurler des ordres aux membres de l'équipage.

- Je ne parlais pas de nous. Je parlais des habitants ! Reprit L'aîné.

- Ce sont des hommes-poissons, bien sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir… Luffy perdit l'équilibre à cause d'un petit coup de Burst, en se relevant il trouva que l'enrobage n'avait pas sa forme habituelle. Nami cria vers Kallisté.

- Tu vas détruire notre enrobage, arrête !

- L'Aqua Laguna c'est donc ça… On va mourir noyé, constata l'archéologue.

Luffy utilisa son haki en direction de sa camarade qui s'effondra aussitôt. D'un coup, la mer redevint calme, plus aucunes pressions des courants n'entravaient le passage du Sunny. Lentement, il entreprit sa remonté vers le Nouveau Monde, bien que l'équipage était quelque peu choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Bouh! Effrayant n'est pas? Je parlais pas du bouh hein, mais du pouvoir de Kallisté.

K3lly-y


	32. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31

Dans la salle à manger du Sunny, l'équipage était d'un calme assez inhabituel. Il ne manquait que la jeune maman qui était à l'infirmerie le temps qu'elle se réveille. Sanji finit de cuisiner et posa les plats sur la table, seul Luffy n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le blond en allumant une énième cigarette.

- De quoi ?

- Son pouvoir à Kallisté ?

- Pas vraiment. Répondit le capitaine sincèrement.

- On a jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle avait, même elle, elle ne connait pas les limites de son pouvoir, continua Ace frappant son frère pour avoir tenté de lui prendre un gigot des mains.

- Quand j'étais avec elle, on a découvert un ponéglyphe, qui parlait exactement de ses capacités. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais je pense que son pouvoir fait parti des armes antiques que la Marine fait tout pour garder pour elle. Apparemment elle est capable de tout détruire si elle le voulait.

- Ce qui expliquerait qu'on n'ait pas expliqué la nature de son pouvoir dans les journaux après la grande guerre, ils lui ont collé une prime et c'est tout. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée, mais c'est plus logique maintenant qu'on sait ça.

- Je doutais de ces capacités de combat, mais quand je vois ce qu'elle a fait à cette île. Un simple claquement de doigt a suffit, constata l'épéiste.

- Elle est effrayante! Chopper et Usopp ajoutèrent leur avis.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître la concernée, Ace se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Le silence prit place à nouveau, briser par les chuchotements du couple. Ace l'embrassa essuyant une unique larme qui s'était échappé de ses yeux bleus quasi transparents. Kallisté se sépara d'Ace lui demandant de continuer à manger et répondit à Zoro, faisant abstraction des commentaires des deux trouillards.

- En fait, mon pouvoir me rend invincible, tant que je l'ais.

- Tant que tu l'as ? Interrogea Nami.

- Ah. Vous n'en étiez pas encore là, Kallisté sourit, en fait ce pouvoir se transmet de génération en génération, si jamais j'ai une petite fille un jour, elle héritera de mon pouvoir et je deviendrais une humaine. L'assemblée semblait quelque peu perplexe. Luffy je peux te parler ?

- Bien Chur, il ne s'était toujours pas détourné de son assiette depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- Seul à seule ?

- Tu sais maintenant c'est ton équipage aussi, tu peux tout leur dire.

- Bien, Kallisté avança de manière à être juste derrière Luffy. Tu peux au moins te lever et me regarder ?

Luffy s'exécuta, avec un grand sourire il allait franchir la distance les séparant, ses bras tendus vers elle pour l'enlacer. Kallisté ne lui rendit pas son sourire et le gifla. Elle recula d'un pas et murmura un « Désolé Capitaine. » avant de sortir de la pièce. Luffy resta de glace, il n'avait pas de marque, il n'avait pas mal, mais il avait loupé un truc. Il s'assit et continua de manger. Personne n'osa broncher et commenter ce qui venait de se passer, chacun mangea dans le calme absolu. Doucement ils quittèrent la pièce un à un. Dans la cuisine, il ne restait plus que Sanji faisant la vaisselle, Luffy réclamant à manger encore et Ace.

- Luffy, tu as mangé encore plus que d'habitude. Si je te cuisine encore quelque chose, on n'aura pas de quoi tenir au cas où le voyage durait longtemps, argumenta le cuisinier.

- Ce n'est pas en mangeant que ta dispute avec Kallisté va s'arranger.

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- J'ai passé deux ans avec elle, on s'est marié, on a eu un enfant. Elle était très irritable pendant sa grossesse et pourtant jamais elle ne m'a giflé. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Luffy s'arrêta de grignoter un instant et devint tout rouge, après réflexion il sortit, en plus c'est bizarre pourquoi elle s'est excusé auprès de moi juste après ?

- Tu as réfléchi? Fait pas ça tu risque de te faire du mal, rigola-t-il, puis reprit plus sérieusement. Elle s'est excusée auprès du capitaine, Luffy tu es un capitaine un peu étrange. Jamais on ne devrait lever la main sur toi, et pourtant tu laisses tout le monde le faire. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est excusée, en revanche il est clair qu'elle t'en veut. Luffy ? Mais reviens ! La porte claqua laissant Ace et Sanji seuls.

- Elle n'a jamais été comme ça ? Chercha le blond.

- Jamais.

- Il a dut la blesser sans s'en rendre compte, et elle doit attendre juste une excuse de sa part.

- Ou un câlin, la connaissant ça devrait lui suffire. Elle finira bien par m'en parler. Je vais voir ça, merci Sanji.

Luffy était monté dans le nid de pie, à la recherche de sa sœur aînée. Il n'y trouva que Zoro qui ne s'entraînait pas comme d'habitude. Par curiosité, Luffy rentra et regarda en direction de l'avant du Sunny comme son second, ce qu'il aperçut le surprit. Kallisté était sur la tête du Sunny, elle matérialisait un clone de Luffy et le poignarda, elle recommença et cette fois-ci le fit disparaître à coups de pieds.

- Elle a trouvé pleins de façon de te tuer, te lacérer avec des lames, te rouer de coups, te jeter à l'eau et ma préféré elle te fait exploser de l'intérieur, décrivit l'homme au teint halé. Ace arriva derrière eux, et observa le même spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'elle redescende sur le pont.

- Tu devrais t'excuser.

- Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! La voix de Luffy trembla.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, on ne va pas la laisser dans cet état là ?

- Je ne peux pas m'excuser alors que je ne sais même pas ce qui la rend comme ça ! Et puis c'est moi le capitaine nan ? Hein Zoro ?

- Elle s'est déjà excuser envers le capitaine. Je pense comme Ace. Luffy pleurait pour de bon en serrant son chapeau de paille.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Kallisté était sur le pont, et fut arrêté par Sanji qui lui proposait une part de gâteau. Elle déclina expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas faim et que de toute façon elle ne se sentait pas bien. Chopper accourra pensant qu'elle était malade, la jeune femme déclina là aussi. Pour appuyer ses dires, elle prit la part que Sanji lui tendait et en prit une bouché, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Sanji, c'est trop bon !

- Merci Kallisté-adoré.

- Tiens ? Ça me change de Kali. Elle sourit et enlaça le cuisinier pour le remercier ainsi que le petit renne. C'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter, tu dois être un bon médecin.

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir tu as tout faux, Chopper se dandinait trahissant son bonheur. Kallisté rigola et se dirigea vers Robin qui lisait tranquillement sur la balançoire. Robin ? Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?

- Bien sûr. Elle s'installa pour manger sa part de gâteau. Si tu as giflé le capitaine, c'est parce qu'il t'a demandé d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

- Oui et non, en fait j'ai commencé à avoir peur quand j'ai frappé Ace, tout ce que tu as lu sur le ponéglyphe est tellement vrai. C'et effrayant, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive en plus. Robin lui intima de continuer. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

- On a tous une histoire plus ou moins heureuse, Robin raconta sa propre histoire pour inciter sa camarade à raconter sa propre histoire.

L'ancienne Marine médita ses paroles quelques instants. Kallisté ne savait pas ce que signifiait le danger, elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi les gens hurlaient sous la douleur d'une blessure. En revanche, elle se faisait une notion assez précise de ce qu'était la peur, d'être terrifiée à l'idée de perdre le contrôle. Les angoisses et les peurs qui vous paralysent, elle les comprenait aisément. Alors que tout le monde pouvait se permettre d'être en colère, jamais elle ne le pouvait. La dernière et unique fois où elle l'avait été, elle avait détruit la surface d'une île. Elle ne ressentait plus son corps, elle n'était plus seulement un corps humain, mais un torrent, un tsunami entier. Elle céda.

- Personne ne le sait, pas même Ace et Luffy ou en tout cas une infime partie. Quand j'étais enfant, je vivais avec ma mère sur une petite île du Nouveau Monde. Tu sais que mon père c'est Sengoku l'ancien amiral en chef ? Robin acquiesça. Grâce à lui, l'île sur laquelle nous vivions était très calme. On habitait en bord de mer, mais mon père n'était pas souvent présent à cause de son travail. Et un jour, pour une raison sûrement stupide, j'ai piqué une crise de colère, comme tous les enfants de 8 ans. Sauf que moi j'ai détruit la surface de mon île, tout avait été balayé en quelques minutes. J'ai tué des centaines de personnes, dont ma mère. Kallisté soupira de nouveau. J'ai rien fait pour arrêter le carnage à l'époque, je voulais vraiment que tout disparaisse, heureusement je me suis vite fatiguée avant de détruire l'île et de la rayer de la carte. Alors quand Luffy me l'a demandé…

- Tu as eu peur de tuer tout le monde sans pouvoir t'arrêter, et de vouloir notre mort à tous, coupa Robin, pour faire comprendre à l'autre brune qu'elle avait compris. Si Luffy ne connait pas cette histoire, il ne peut pas forcément comprendre ton malaise. Constata l'archéologue.

- C'est vrai… Je vais aller le voir, tu sais où il est ?

- Dans le nid de pie.

- Merci Robin, au fait, s'il te plaît…

- Je ne dirais rien, promis.

- Merci beaucoup.

Kallisté enlaça l'archéologue qui était quelque peu surprise, quand à la plus jeune elle était soulagée, elle grimpa rapidement et atteint le premier étage du nid, où elle ne trouva personne, elle entendait la voix d'Ace juste au dessus.

- Arrête de pleurer à quoi ça va t'avancer ? T'es encore un petit frère bruyant quand même…

- Luffy ? Il releva son visage inondé de larme vers la cause de ses pleurs. Oh mon dieu ! C'est de ma faute ! Je suis désolée Luffy ! Tout est de ma faute tu ne pouvais pas savoir, s'excusa-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Pardonne moi je t'en pris !

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais si je t'ais mis en colère je suis désolé ! Pleurnicha la cadet.

- Non c'est de ma faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser !

- Alors tu ne veux plus me tuer ? Luffy renifla, prenant Kallisté au dépourvu.

- Mais je ne veux pas te tuer, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ? Luffy montra la fenêtre, elle se pencha et remarqua que d'ici on pouvait voir la figure de proue sur laquelle elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt. Elle comprit son erreur.

- Pas du tout ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, je me défoulais juste un peu. Je suis désolée que tu ais vu ça.

Elle serra fort Luffy dans ses bras, comme elle s'en voulait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser à l'oreille du brun. Mais d'un coup, Luffy se décolla d'elle et lui sourit.

- On va jouer !

- A quoi ?

- On va se mettre des baguettes dans le nez !

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai des trucs à faire d'abord, mais je suis sûre qu'Ace serait ravi de jouer avec toi, elle poussa Luffy en direction de son frère et les fit descendre. Amusez-vous bien ! Ouf ! Je l'ais échappé belle. Ça m'avait l'air d'être un jeu débile.

- Et encore, ce n'est sûrement pas le pire. Zoro n'était pas intervenu tout au long de la discussion.

- Eh ben… Je suis désolée, je suis sur le bateau depuis ce matin et je fais pleurer le capitaine, je suis…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi. Luffy t'a pardonné, c'est fini.

- Mouais. La jeune femme se sentait encore coupable malgré tout. Et que fais-tu maintenant ?

- Je vais méditer.

- Et à quoi ça sert ?

- Tu prends conscience de ton corps.

- Et tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Demanda la femme-eau.

- Euh… Si tu ne fais pas comme Brook, bien sûr. L'épéiste hésita.

- Comme Brook ?

- Non, rien oublis.

- T'as éveillé ma curiosité, allez s'il te plaît ? Comment faire pour éviter de reproduire quelque chose alors que je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ?

- Brook était coincé dans sa position et il avait une envie pressante, j'ai donc été obligé de le porter aux toilettes, avoua l'épéiste.

Kallisté éclata de rire, imaginant la scène. Elle lui assura qu'elle pouvait aller aux toilettes toute seule et s'installa en tailleurs près de lui. Elle entendait Ace et Luffy jouer avec Brook et Chopper, elle sourit. Comme c'était bon de ne pas avoir peur.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Dans la cabine que Nami partageait avec Robin et Kallisté, la navigatrice dessinait une carte de l'île des hommes-poisson, tout en sachant que de toute façon elle avait été détruite. Ils étaient remontés depuis quelques instants quand la rousse regarda son Log. Celui-ci s'agitait dans tous les sens, pendant un instant elle se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça puis se souvint d'un événement survenu sur l'île précédente : « Vous comptez naviguer sur le Nouveau Monde avec ce simple Log Pose ? Il ne fonctionnera pas voyons ! » Lui avait dit un homme-poisson. Légèrement énervée, sa colère explosa en entendant le rire de son capitaine, dont c'était entièrement la faute.

- Luffy ! Espèce d'abruti ! Nami déboula sur le pont et frappa le capitaine, ce qui cassa les baguettes qu'il avait dans le nez.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Tu as détruit l'île avant que je sache comment on navigue ici ! Le log pose déraille complètement regarde ! Nami tendit sont bras devant Luffy, en effet l'aiguille du Log tournait dans tout les sens.

- Ne t'affole pas comme ça Nami, répondit Ace calmement. Il suffit juste d'aller voir un mécanicien pour qu'il te règle ton log.

- Et où est-ce que je vais trouver un mécanicien capable de ça, dit-elle en montrant les étendues d'eau à perte de vue en soupirant.

- Le mien est déjà réglé, je vais te le chercher. Il se leva et se dirigea au dortoir des garçons.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'oubliais qu'il s'est déjà fait un nom dans le Nouveau Monde. Pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé plus tôt ? Nami était soulagée. Dès qu'Ace lui ramena son propre Log Pose, ils se dirigèrent vers la nouvelle île. Après quelques jours de navigation, ils aperçurent enfin la terre.

Les abords de l'île n'étaient que des falaises abruptes, elle n'avait pas l'air habitée. Depuis le bateau on ne voyait qu'un amas de verdure et des falaises. Un vent froid projetait la mer sur les parois de pierre. Rapidement ils désignèrent un groupe pour rester sur la Sunny. Le charpentier et Kallisté s'en chargèrent. Ils jetèrent l'ancre à quelques mètres de la côte et ils utilisèrent le mini Merry pour accoster du mieux qu'ils purent dans une crique. L'eau formait de petites vagues en approchant des petits cailloux de la crique. Ils attachèrent solidement le bateau à un arbre, en effet des nuages noirs approchaient depuis le large, synonyme d'un temps qui ne sera pas clément. Ces nuages obscurcissaient le paysage même si de légers rayons de soleil filtraient sur la côte. Le vent gagnait en puissance alors que le groupe posait leurs pieds dans l'eau pour rejoindre la plage. La mer était froide et les vagues devenaient de plus en plus puissante tout en corrélation avec le vent.

L'équipage se réfugia dans la forêt face à eux. Ils s'engagèrent dans un sentier qui avait l'air souvent fréquenté par les voyageurs comme eux. Ils montaient des chemins escarpés entre les arbres, tout en glissant sur les graviers. La montée leur parue interminable mais après deux petites heures de marche, ils dépassèrent le col et se retrouvèrent au cœur du massif montagneux constituant l'île. Enfin ils descendaient légèrement, et ils découvrirent une faune et une flore luxuriante contrairement aux abords de l'île qui étaient plus pauvres. L'équipage s'émerveilla face à ces fleurs aux parfums délicieux alors que les nuages obscurs se trouvaient maintenant au dessus d'eux. C'est alors que de fines gouttes de pluies tombèrent, puis de plus en plus drues. Ils retournèrent sous les arbres au bord de la clairière pour s'abriter de la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux.

- Cela aurait été bien d'avoir Franky sous la main, regretta Usopp.

- Ace s'en occupe apparemment, constata Robin.

- Comment as-tu fait, demanda Chopper des étoiles pleins les yeux face à l'abri de fortune construit par Hiken en quelques instants.

- J'ai longtemps vécu dans la forêt, commença à raconter le brun.

Ace sourit tandis que Chopper et Usopp complimentaient le brun et s'effrayaient à certaines anecdotes, alors que les autres regardaient le paysage. La luminosité avait baissée, le bruit du vent avait fait place à celui des gouttes de pluie. Luffy trépignait d'impatience pendant que Nami tentait de l'en dissuader tant bien que mal. Il aurait été dommage que le capitaine tombe malade.

Au bateau, Franky bricolait tranquillement alors que Kallisté était allongée sur le pont, sous la pluie. Chaque goutte qui touchait sa peau, le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux, le bateau qui bougeait au rythme des vagues. Elle était sereine. Un temps pareil, ça pourrait être dangereux pour n'importe qui, il aurait été plus prudent de rester à l'intérieur, sauf pour elle. L'eau lui était quelque chose d'inoffensif. En plus maintenant elle savait mieux pourquoi grâce à Robin et le ponéglyphe qu'elle avait traduit. Elle pensait à l'équipage, cet étrange équipage. Au lieu d'être terrorisés, ils ont gardé les mêmes comportements à son égard. Elle déclencha une vague contraire à celle qui allait frapper le Sunny pour en diminuer la puissance, et sourit. Eux, ils n'avaient pas peur de ce qu'elle était.

Après la tempête, les nuages avaient laissé place à un immense soleil. Du coup, l'équipage profita pleinement de cette île calme et paisible, chacun vaquant à son activité favorite. Chopper prélevait des plantes pour les étudier avec l'aide d'Usopp, les femmes de l'équipage profitaient du calme et de la beauté du panorama. Le cuisinier accumulait les vivres alors que son rival dormait toujours sous l'abri de fortune, construit durant l'orage. Brook jouait du violon pour accompagner Luffy et Ace qui se battaient, toute cette verdure leur rappelait la forêt du royaume de Goa. Seulement la journée toucha rapidement à sa fin, et ils furent obligés de redescendre la montagne, chargés de vivres et plantes médicinales. Ils retrouvèrent Franky et la femme eau avec qui ils partagèrent leur impressions, assez étonnée Nami remarqua que le Log Pose était déjà rechargé. Ils s'engagèrent donc en direction de la nouvelle île.

Après un repas tout à fait normal, à comprendre par là un foutoir organisé, Chopper fut désigné pour veiller durant la première partie de la nuit, il monta donc dans le nid de pie, alors que ses compagnons allaient se coucher. Ace et Kallisté partaient pour leur dortoir respectif mais furent stoppé par Franky. Il les fit traverser le pont et descendre un escalier menant sous la pièce avec l'aquarium.

- Franky tu veux nous montrer l'une de tes inventions ? Je serais ravie de voir ça demain tu sais ? Kallisté était intriguée qu'il les emmène en direction de son atelier.

- Vous serez vraiment ravis, j'y ai passé toute la journée pendant que vous étiez dehors.

- J'étais sur le pont et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu faire quelque chose de si spécial.

- Eh bien regarde ce que Super Franky a fait pour vous et à ton insu, il ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre tout en souriant à Kallisté ravi d'avoir pu lui cacher ça alors qu'elle n'était pas loin. Le couple se regarda hébété face à la danse de la victoire de Franky, visiblement plus content qu'eux du cadeau qu'il leur faisait. Une fois calmé après s'être autoproclamé génie il s'éloigna en leur disant : C'est pour vous, bonne nuit, puis parti en leur faisant un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendu.

- Eh, Franky ! Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en l'enlaçant, tu es un amour.

La brune ferma la porte sur un Franky qui niait être en train de pleurer, elle se retourna et regarda un peu plus la chambre, un lit deux places au centre avec deux armoires sur un pan de mur, et en face il y avait même un hublot permettant de voir sous l'eau. Elle était spacieuse, ceux qui était étonnant, comment Franky avait-il pu trouver cette place et construire ça aussi vite ? C'était vraiment un bon charpentier. En plus il avait eu le bon goût de faire la chambre dans des tons neutres, encore plus étonnant connaissant le personnage.

- Il a essayé de nous faire passer un message ? En nous mettant à l'autre bout de toutes les chambres.

- Dieu existe peut-être alors, s'exclama Ace.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu as compris ses sous-entendus ! C'est sûrement un miracle ! Il s'assit sur leur nouveau lit le regard moqueur.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir l'esprit pervers, comme une partie des hommes de ce bateau. N'est-ce pas, monsieur je ne vais pas laisser ses sirènes toutes seules.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Ah. Ah… dit-elle en regardant par le hublot les fonds marins.

- De toute façon, je préfère largement ma femme, elle est bien plus belle, la charma-t-il.

- Tu parles, mais tu n'agis pas beaucoup… Elle allait continuer mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de son mari tout en étant transportée sur le lit. Tandis que celui-ci remercia intérieurement le charpentier d'avoir pensé à une nouvelle chambre pour eux.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Le lendemain matin, Luffy déboula comme une furie dans la chambre du couple pour les réveiller. D'après le regard noir de son frère, Luffy comprit rapidement qu'il ferait mieux détourner le regard, pour sa survie. Il leur tourna donc le dos, tout en leur expliquant que Sanji attendait leur arrivée pour servir le petit déjeuner.

- Tu peux te retourner Luffy si tu veux, proposa la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas encore habillé, Kallisté. Ronchonna Ace.

- Vous avez pris vos bain ensemble, moi encore, je suis une fille. Tu peux comprendre que moi je m'habille un minimum devant Luffy, non ? Mais toi, tu n'as pas de raison valable.

- T'es encore en sous-vêtement en plus. Je sais que c'est Luffy mais quand même.

- Je sais, merci. En fait je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Tu m'as pris beaucoup de vêtements sur l'île des hommes-poissons, et par conséquent je ne sais pas lesquels choisir. Elle regardait son armoire, visiblement dépassée.

- Mais comment tu as fait ces derniers jours ?

- Nami m'a prise pour une poupée. Je n'ai pas eu à choisir. Les garçons vous n'auriez pas une idée ? Luffy tira un tissu du tas.

- Ce short vert là, il est bien et t'as qu'à prendre ça aussi, il tira cette fois-ci une robe longue.

- Ca ne peut pas marcher à tous les coups ! J'aime bien ce haut là, tu seras jolie là-dedans. Ace lui tendit un haut très court à manche longues jaune en l'embrassant dans le cou pour ponctuer sa phrase.

- Ok, bon bah je vais me débrouiller avec ça, merci !

Elle embrassa Ace et enlaça Luffy. En se retournant, ils remarquèrent que Sanji était à l'encadrement de la porte et que son le nez menaçait de couler. Elle le salua et lui demanda de ne pas l'attendre pour le petit-déjeuner, sous les cris de joie de Luffy. Tandis qu'elle passa comme si de rien n'était en direction de la salle de bain, à l'autre bout du bateau. Elle traversa le pont et entendit de loin Brook criant qu'il voulait manger, alors qu'elle prenait son bain. Une fois qu'Ace eu remit à Sanji ses idées en place, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois à la salle à manger.

Alors que tous avaient vidés la salle à manger laissant Sanji seul à faire la vaisselle, Kallisté entra. Cependant le cuisinier pensait que c'était Luffy qui souhaitait des portions de plus.

- Je ne te donnerais pas un morceau de viande avant midi, ballon de baudruche. Dit-il tout en lavant les assiettes. Il ne s'aperçut de sa méprise que lorsqu'il entendit le rire de la brune.

- J'aurais préféré un thé si possible en fait.

- Je suis désolé Kallisté-adoré, je pensais que c'était le gouffre sans fond.

- J'avais compris, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'il peut être agaçant avec la nourriture.

Pendant qu'il préparait le thé de la brune, il l'a détailla. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et les laissaient tomber sur ses épaules recouvertes du haut jaune fermé par badge orange, au niveau de la poitrine. Elle portait un mini short vert kaki et pour habiller ses jambes, elle portait des bas-résilles ainsi que des bottes.

- Tiens voilà ton thé, tu es magnifique comme ça.

- Merci, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de pouvoir m'apprêter dans la Marine, donc j'en profite maintenant ! Sourit-elle, derrière ses lunettes teintée de bleu.

Ils avaient passé le restant de la matinée à discuter, si bien qu'elle proposa ses services pour la préparation du déjeuné, rapidement tout l'équipage fut réuni pour le repas du midi. Un joyeux bazar se mit en place, ponctué par quelques vols de nourritures dans les assiettes, les aventures qu'Usopp avait vécu durant les deux dernière années et les cris de Sanji envers Brook afin qu'il mange correctement.

Après le second repas de la journée, ils se séparèrent Luffy à la tête du bateau, et chacun des membres dans son atelier, bureau ou repère. Il n'y avait que Brook, Ace et Kallisté assis sur le pont.

- Vous avez cuisiné quelques choses d'étrange ce midi ? Demanda Ace.

- Non, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, et je ne crois pas que Sanji ait changé quelque chose, pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé pourtant la cuisine de Sanji est délicieuse… Il continua rapidement sa phrase avant qu'il y ai une méprise, et toi aussi tu cuisines bien.

- J'aime ta définition de ne pas beaucoup manger, tu n'as repris que dix assiettes au lieu d'une quinzaine ? Kallisté se moqua, mais songea à son frère, Luffy aussi a moins mangé.

- Vous vérifiez ce que mange les membres de l'équipage, mademoiselle ? Demanda le squelette.

- Pas spécialement, seulement à la fin du repas, il y avait des restes, hors avec Ace et Luffy, normalement c'est quasiment impossible ce genre de chose. Vous ne seriez pas malade par hasard ?

- Et comment on aurait fait ça ?

- Quand il a plut sur la dernière île, vous auriez pu attraper froid, Kallisté émit une hypothèse.

- C'est ridicule. On a vécu dans la jungle des années, et on n'est jamais malade ! S'opposa Ace. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, on n'a aussi des baisses de régime c'est tout.

- Mais il faut bien que je m'inquiète pour vous, vous ne le faites pas vous-même, je vais aller voir Luffy, tiens.

Kallisté se leva mais fut coupée dans son élan par son escargophone. C'était Dadan qui lui téléphonait, comme quasiment tous les jours pour avoir des nouvelles de Kirua. La mère se rassit pour qu'elle et Ace puisse discuter au téléphone avec leur fils, oubliant leurs autres préoccupations.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi juste avant le goûter, ceux qui avaient été élevés ensemble discutaient tranquillement pendant que le trio Brook, Chopper et Usopp pêchaient près d'eux.

- Je me demande quelle va être la prochaine île, elle était calme la dernière, constata Luffy, en manque d'aventure.

- Faut dire tu as fait fort avec l'île des hommes-poissons, tu l'as complètement détruite ! Ace rigolait. Eh, chérie ? Ça te dirait de rigoler un peu ?

- Quelle est ton idée ?

- Saute dans l'eau, tout simplement. D'abord perplexe, elle comprit rapidement ses intentions.

- Non, ils ne sont pas bêtes voyons.

Face au regard insistant d'Ace, Kallisté s'exécuta. Elle prit son élan et sauta par-dessus la rambarde près des pêcheurs, atterrissant dans l'eau. Une fois dans l'océan, en remontant vers la surface elle eut la surprise de voir Chopper et Brook avec elle, et sous l'eau. Elle les remonta, complètement pliée en deux à force de rire. Elle avait rarement vu des possesseurs de fruit du démon sauter dans l'eau, en sachant qu'ils allaient couler à pique ! Heureusement Nami dessinait consciencieusement une carte et n'allait donc pas les enguirlander. Luffy et Ace se moquaient royalement de leurs compagnons qui rigolaient eux aussi de leur propre bêtise.

En fin d'après-midi, on pouvait apercevoir une île qui avait l'air d'essuyer un énorme orage, alors que tout autour de l'île le temps était ensoleillé. Cela n'arrêta pas Luffy qui voulait absolument accoster sur cette île qui avait l'air plutôt dangereuse, comparé à la précédente. Cette fois-ci, le duo Usopp-Chopper resta sur le bateau pendant que les autres débarquaient en plusieurs petits groupes. Les deux frères étaient partis chercher un restaurant, Sanji faire les provisions, Nami et Robin du tourisme, Brook cherchait un magasin vendant des instruments de musique pour racheter des cordes à son violon et enfin Kallisté était restée avec Zoro. On lui avait raconté qu'il avait tendance à se perdre facilement, donc elle l'accompagna, ils ne faisaient que se balader sans but.

Ils s'étaient baladés pendant des heures et avaient fait une pause dans un bar. Zoro buvait bouteille de saké sur bouteille pendant que Kallisté discutait avec le gérant. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure tardive elle dépêcha Zoro de finir son énième bouteille et de rentrer sur le Sunny. Il faisait nuit noir et les autres devaient s'inquiéter, mais à peine étaient-ils sortis du bar, qu'ils furent agressés par une bande de pirates.

- Dis donc, joli couple, dit un homme assez baraqué caché sous son imperméable gris.

- J'aime beaucoup ta petite femme, tête d'algue. Continua un autre.

- Il ne faut pas trainer dans les rues sans être bien accompagné, un homme soûl est un homme impuissant. L'homme le plus grand désigna Zoro, ils les avaient observé pendant toute la soirée et pensait que Zoro était maintenant dans l'incapacité de combattre. Nullement inquiet, ils essayèrent de passer tranquillement.

- Eh chérie, reste avec nous, on va bien s'amuser. Kallisté retira une main baladeuse de son épaule, et tenta de continuer, quand elle entendit Zoro sortir ses sabres. Il se débarrassa du groupe rapidement et continua sa route, mais il avait une drôle de démarche, il boitait.

- Zoro, ça va ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu boites. Je ne les ais même pas vu te toucher alors c'est étrange.

- On est dans le noir tu dois mal voir, je ne sens rien de spécial.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Après s'être fait enguirlandé par Nami en arrivant sur le bateau pour leur retard considérable, Kallisté chercha Chopper pour lui faire part de ses impressions qui la turlupinaient depuis le midi. Elle le trouva dans son bureau en train d'étudier les plantes qu'il avait cueillit lors de leur escale à la dernière île.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Mis à part que Sanji cuisine trop pour que Luffy arrive à tout manger, non. Le petit médecin était concentré sur ces plantes.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça soit Luffy qui perde de l'appétit ?

- Je ne compte pas ce qu'il mange, je suis médecin, pas diététicien. Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, mais il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse apparemment.

- Luffy et Ace mangent moins que d'habitude, et j'ai remarqué que Zoro boitait ce soir. Chopper l'invita à continuer son résonnement. En fait j'aimerais que tu les auscultes, je pense qu'ils sont malades, ou autre chose.

- Je vais voir ça si tu veux.

- Merci Chopper.

Le petit renne prit quelques instruments avec lui et parcourra le bateau à la recherche des membres de son équipage supposés malades par la jeune brune. Le premier qu'il trouva fut Ace, facilement trouvable car il était toujours endormit dans son assiette depuis le repas du soir. Il le réveilla et l'ausculta comme promis. Il remarqua un léger manque de réflexe aux niveaux des jambes et une baisse de tension, il l'attribua à la fatigue. Seulement après avoir retrouvé Zoro et Luffy il constata les mêmes symptômes. Il passa la nuit dans son cabinet à chercher, c'est alors qu'il somnolait face à ses plantes qu'il se rappela d'un livre qu'il n'avait pas encore parcouru. Il se précipita vers la bibliothèque, et lu le livre rapidement, lorsqu'il tomba sur la description d'une de ses nouvelles plantes. C'est alors qu'il hurla, sa petite voix résonnant dans tout le bateau. Kallisté étant dans la chambre la plus proche arriva prêt à l'attaque.

- Tu as vu quelque chose de grave Chopper ? Elle vit qu'il ne faisait que lire, elle soupira. Tu lis un livre d'horreur ?

- Non pas du tout ! J'ai lu un truc grave, écoute… Il fut coupé par la brune.

- Où est Ace ? Excuse-moi Chopper, mais il s'est réveillé comme moi, d'habitude il est même plus rapide que moi, pourquoi n'est-il pas encore arrivé? Des bruits de pas inégaux se firent entendre, Ace arriva en se tenant la jambe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper ? Demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta jambe ? Interrogea le médecin pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

- Je ne sais pas en me réveillant, elle ne voulait pas bouger du coup je suis un peu plus lent, ça va passer.

- Non, non, non ! Chopper prit sa forme humaine et porta Ace et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, alors que le brun soutenait que ça allait en se débattant.

En chemin, il croisa Brook et Franky, le médecin leur ordonna de ramener tout les autres à l'infirmerie rapidement. Il allongea Ace qui fut bien obligé d'arrêter de gesticuler face à au renne en colère. Les autres arrivèrent, Luffy et Zoro étaient porté par Sanji et Franky. Ils furent installés sur deux autres lits, Chopper demanda à Franky d'installer huit autres lits, il s'empressa de le faire, étonné par l'air grave du médecin. Chacun s'installa et attendit que le renne se décide à parler.

- Kallisté, tu avais raison, on est tous malade. Sur la dernière île, il y avait une plante dont les spores sont de véritables poisons. Je ne m'en suis aperçu que maintenant, mais on est tous contaminé.

- Tu es un super médecin, tu vas nous remettre vite fait sur pieds, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? S'enquit Nami.

- Oh, mais même si je ne fais rien on va s'en sortir, là n'est pas le problème. Il existe un remède seulement il me manque un ingrédient qu'on ne trouve que sur l'île de la mère destructrice.

- Une parente à toi Kali ! Se moqua Ace.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment tâche de rousseur !

- Pauvre petite…

- Arrêtez-vous deux ! Gronda Nami. On dirait Zoro et Sanji… Soupira-t-elle.

- Ils sont en couple Zoro et Sanji ? Chuchota Kallisté à Ace près de qui elle était assise.

- On serait au courant je pense, ils ne peuvent pas se voir.

- Et laissez moi finir, coupa Chopper. Je n'ai donc pas de remède à cette maladie, et elle entraîne des conséquences fâcheuses, dans quelques jours nous serons tous paralysés des épaules jusqu'aux pieds sans la possibilité de bouger, et cela pendant au moins six mois.

- Quoi ? Tout l'équipage hurla face à cette révélation.

- Je ne peux rien faire, on ne peut qu'attendre.

-Mais si on est tous paralysé, on va tous mourir de faim, constata Robin.

- J'ai un remède idéal, s'écria Luffy, la viande !

- Arrête tes bêtises Luffy ! Nami le frappa, tu ne vois pas que la situation est grave ! Tu ne peux même plus bouger les jambes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir… Se lamenta-t-elle.

- Chopper est-ce que ça va toucher tout le monde ? demanda Kallisté. Moi j'ai jamais été malade et puis Brook est un squelette et Franky un cyborg, ils ne peuvent pas tomber malade, si ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien…

Tout l'équipage avait bien prit conscience de ce qui les attendaient, et ils n'avaient aucune solution pour éviter ça. Durant toute la matinée l'ambiance était morose, Ace, Luffy et Zoro étaient allongés sur leur lit, ne pouvant plus bouger les jambes, et discutaient comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, dans quelques jours ils seront allongés et dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Les jours passèrent et au fur et à mesure l'infirmerie se remplissait, au bout d'une semaine il ne restait que Franky, Brook et Kallisté encore valide. Tous les trois devaient s'occuper de la cuisine, du nettoyage mais aussi de l'hygiène de chacun. C'était invivable autant pour eux que pour les alités.

- Kallisté, tu pourrais me relire la description de la _Cinchona officinalis_ ?

- C'est laquelle déjà ? Soupira-t-elle.

- C'est le nom latin de la Quinquina grise.

- Encore ? Ce n'est pas en relisant inlassablement la description de cette plante que tu vas trouver un moyen de les guérir.

- Je sais ! Mais pourquoi vous trois n'êtes pas malade ? Il doit y avoir une explication ! Chopper était complètement à bout sur les nerfs.

- Je suis de l'eau, Brook un squelette et Franky un cyborg, c'est sûrement pour ça. On manque de tissu humain voilà tout. Kallisté ouvrit le livre et recommença sa lecture.

Brook ferma la porte de l'infirmerie doucement, les malades devaient maintenant se reposer. Il retourna auprès des valides. Ils étaient tous les trois exténués, depuis bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient toujours sur cette île, et ils étaient encore là pour six mois si ils ne trouvaient pas une solution. Ils trainaient sur le pont silencieusement, ils avaient épuisé toutes les idées possibles. Les deux derniers garçons partirent se coucher quand tout à coup un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes s'approcha du bateau. L'un d'eux monta sur le bateau, Kallisté le reconnu aussitôt, c'était l'homme baraqué de la dernière fois, avec des amis en plus.

- Alors ma jolie, il n'y a plus ton garde du corps cette fois-ci. Seulement un tas d'os et une machine bruyante.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de bruyant ? S'indigna Franky.

- Vous n'êtes plus que trois, on sait que votre équipage est malade et donc dans l'incapacité de se battre. C'est notre gagne pain, ici les pirates arrivent comme des vainqueurs puis tombent comme des mouches, d'habitude il ne reste plus personne, vous avez réussi à échapper à la maladie, mais vous allez mourir ici, et nous vous livrerons à la Marine. Attaquez-les ! Cria-t-il.

La moitié de ses hommes se dirigèrent vers les trois membres restant de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Brook sortit son épée et en faucha deux, Franky en assomma autant et la dernière poignarda le dernier. Lorsque la seconde moitié du groupe tenta d'attaquer de nouveau, ils recommencèrent. En quelques minutes, la dizaine d'homme fut à terre. Franky maintenait le chef de la bande.

- Oh fait qu'elle est la prochaine île ? Demanda Kallisté à celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

- La prochaine île ? Elle est encore plus dangereuse pour vous que celle-ci ! C'est l'île où se trouve l'ancien amiral en chef Sengoku le Bouddha ! Il éclata d'un rire gras et désagréable.

Il ne rigola pas bien longtemps une fois jeté à l'eau attaché et il rejoignit sa bande qui était en train de se noyer. Le trio décida de lever l'ancre rapidement en direction de la nouvelle île, la Marine n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver pour venir les chercher et ils n'étaient pas en position de force. Franky resta éveillé pour naviguer pendant que les deux autres allaient se coucher.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

La nuit fut courte pour le trio, car ils devaient se lever tôt afin de préparer le petit déjeuner des huit membres malades, sachant qu'ils s'étaient relayés toute la nuit pour garder le cap. Heureusement que le Sunny possédait un phare qui permettait d'éclairer les alentours en pleine nuit leur permettant de naviguer même en pleine nuit. La préparation du repas achevé, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie pour leur donner à manger.

- On a quitté l'île ? Demanda Nami qui avait senti que le bateau n'était plus amarré au port.

- Oui, je me suis chargé de naviguer cette nuit, nous avons appris que la Marine se rapprochait, leur apprit Franky en nourrissant Luffy.

- Et quelle est la prochaine île ? S'enquit la navigatrice.

- L'île de Sengoku apparemment. Répondit le squelette qui s'occupait d'elle.

- Mais on ne peut pas y aller enfin, c'est l'ancien amiral en chef ! On ne peut pas le battre dans notre état, s'alarma Usopp.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. T'as plus faim ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Sanji qui répondit positivement, la prochaine île je la connais bien, je suis née là-bas. Et puis mon père possède pas mal d'Eternal Pose, si ça se trouve il possède celui qui nous faudrait.

- Et ton père c'est Sengoku peut-être ? Se moqua Usopp, pensant qu'elle leur mentait pour les rassurer, même lui ne croyait pas à un tel mensonge aussi rassurant soit-il.

- Ah, Luffy vous en a parlé alors ? Je pensais qu'il avait sûrement négligé ce détail. Répondit-elle tout naturellement à Usopp car elle n'avait pas comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Ace, soit gentil et fait pas ta mauvaise tête, j'y peux rien si t'es malade. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa tache qui était de nourrir l'équipage.

- Quoi ? L'équipage de Luffy cria à l'unisson, mais le plus surpris fut Usopp.

- C'était vrai ? Le métis voulait s'en assurer.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi je mentirais ? Dit-elle en souriant.

En quelques jours de navigation hasardeuse et épuisante on pouvait enfin voir l'île se dessiner au loin, alors que tout l'équipage décidait d'une stratégie. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour accoster dans un coin tranquille et loin des regards, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider de qui descendrait à terre.

- Je refuse que t'y aille sans moi ! Crièrent Luffy et Ace à l'unisson pour répondre à Kallisté.

- Donc vous voulez que je vous conduise à mon père dans votre état ? Autant que je vous conduise à Impel Down ! Je peux y aller toute seule.

- On est une équipe, tu n'y vas pas toute seule, gronda le capitaine.

- Super Franky va l'accompagner !

- Et moi je vous chanterais des chansons à nos malades en vous attendant, finit Brook.

- On est tous d'accord, maintenant ?

Un silence répondit à Nami, Luffy et Ace faisaient la tête et Kallisté et Franky étaient déjà partis pour leur mission. Une fois fait, ils marchèrent le long de la côte, jusqu'à arriver au port. Un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année arriva près d'eux :

- Bonjours, vous êtes des touristes venus voir notre belle île calme ? La seule et unique du Nouveau Monde. Il récitait sa phrase de bienvenue mais se stoppa en reconnaissant l'un des visages. Kali ! Ravi de vous… Oh ! Mais c'est vrai t'es une criminelle maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller maintenant avant que je ne te pousse à partir.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que je ne m'en irais pas. Elle s'avança au plus près de lui. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller voir mon père, alors pas la peine de l'appeler pour lui dire que des pirates ont débarqué. Elle lui sourit.

Le jeune homme tenta vainement de la frapper mais elle l'assomma rapidement et reprit sa route, expliquant à Franky que ce jeune homme faisait parti des jeunes gens que son père entraînait pour devenir des Marines. Enfin ils arrivèrent à une petite maison, face à la mer. Kallisté demanda à Franky de rester devant la maison et de ne pas intervenir. Elle frappa à la porte d'entrée, mais personne ne répondit. Elle entra sans peine, puisque la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle traversa la maison pour atteindre le jardin situé à l'arrière. Elle aperçut son père face à une tombe, celle de sa femme. Il lui adressa la parole :

- Tu oses venir me voir ? Elle n'eut pas le courage de répondre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai un problème.

- Sur le Nouveau Monde c'est courant.

- L'équipage est tombé malade et…

- Ce n'est pas un mal ! Coupa-t-il.

- S'il te plaît. J'aurais besoin de l'Eternal Pose de l'île de la mère destructrice.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais aider des pirates ? Tonna-t-il.

- Pas Luffy, mais moi. Je suis ta fille quand même ! Tu parles des pirates comme des gens mauvais, mais Luffy n'est pas comme eux tu sais ? Sengoku rentra dans sa maison et s'installa dans un siège.

- Et en quoi est-il différent des autres ?

- Quoi ? Euh, Luffy est quelqu'un qui aide les gens, il ne tue pas gratuitement. Il n'a tué personne d'ailleurs à ce que je sache.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea le père.

- Euh… Luffy ne pense pas que tuer quelqu'un c'est bien ? Tenta sa fille.

- Je voulais savoir, pourquoi as-tu sauvé Gol D. Ace ? Kallisté trouva soudain un grand intérêt au parquet. Comment ais-je pu ne pas remarquer ça ? Tu es fiancée, ou plutôt mariée à lui n'est-ce pas ? Il désigna la main gauche de sa fille, elle acquiesça, redoutant sa réaction. Mon gendre est l'un des criminels les plus recherché sur cette planète. Je n'aurais jamais du te confier à Garp, avec le fils qu'il a engendré et maintenant son petit-fils, qu'est-ce que je pouvais espérer ? Il se parlait plus pour lui-même que pour sa fille. Tu es comme ta mère…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle aimait bien les pirates, elle adorait cette impression de liberté qu'ils avaient.

- Elle n'en était pas une pourtant, Kallisté s'assit face à Sengoku.

- On était jeune, et on s'est marié rapidement, et elle a commencé à m'accompagner dans mes déplacements. Elle avait la même fonction que toi au sein de la Marine. Et puis elle est tombée enceinte. Lorsqu'elle a perdu ses… Capacités ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment qualifier tes… Enfin bref, elle a perdu confiance en elle et était devenue terrifiée à l'idée d'être blessée. Elle a donc arrêté de m'accompagner.

- Tu pourrais dire Pouvoirs ? Robin m'a permis de découvrir l'origine de ces pouvoirs sur l'île des hommes-poissons.

- Nico Robin ?

- Exact, une femme très gentille tu sais ce qu'elle souhaitait en apprenant à lire les ponéglyphes ? Juste découvrir l'histoire du siècle oublié.

- C'est interdit.

- Ce que tu peux être fermé, c'est une archéologue, c'est normal qu'elle souhaite savoir !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne, et tu comptes me donner tout un tas de raisons de te donner l'Eternal Pose que tu recherches ?

- Tu finiras bien par céder. Conclut Kallisté.

Sengoku la jaugeait du regard, il savait qu'il pouvait facilement la neutraliser par le haki, même si elle restait imbattable. D'un autre côté si elle était venue seule ici, enfin presque il sentait bien un homme pas loin, c'est que son équipage était en mauvaise posture. Donc qu'il aurait facilement l'avantage sur eux. Pour autant, elle croyait en ce Chapeau de Paille pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il se leva et alla dans son bureau, rapidement il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et revint dans son salon. Il l'observa attentivement, le tatouage à son cou n'était pas récent. Elle avait donc pris sa décision il y a longtemps. Elle avait changé ces deux dernières années, elle avait muri.

- Kallisté, je te le prête, pense à venir me le rendre. Mais… Qu'as-tu fais durant ces deux ans ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- J'ai eu un fils ! Dit-elle ravie qu'il lui demande enfin ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie, elle avait attendu des années qu'il lui pose une question de ce genre. Kirua est si beau si tu l'avais vu ! Il ressemble à Ace en blond, et sans les tâches de rousseurs, s'extasia-t-elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son fils. Je suis sûre qu'il deviendra un homme fort !

- Il est sur ton bateau ?

- Non, je l'ai confié à Garp… Elle réfléchit un instant. Si tu voulais vraiment, tu pourrais aller le voir à condition que tu ne le tues pas évidemment.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? S'indigna son père. Je suis ton père tout de même et cet enfant est donc mon petit-fils.

- Et aussi celui de Gol D. Roger. Tu as bien essayé de tuer Ace, tu es un Marine intègre.

- Pour mon petit-fils, je ferais des efforts. Et je sais très bien de quoi tu serais capable si tu apprenais que ton fils était mort de ma main.

Il s'avança vers Kallisté et lui lança un regard paternel, il la couvait du regard. Chose qu'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais fait. Elle lui sourit franchement et s'éloigna rapidement avant que son père ne puisse changer d'avis. En sortant elle rejoignit vite Franky, et ils se précipitèrent au bateau.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Franky eut la politesse de ne rien lui demander à propos de l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec son père. En revanche, une fois arrivé au bateau et avoir prit la direction de l'Eternal Pose :

- Il ne t'a pas blessé ? Demanda Ace.

- Il ne t'a pas fait pleurer ? Enchaîna Luffy. Sinon j'y retourne hein ?

- Et moi aussi Kallisté-adorée.

Elle répondit négativement à leurs questions en souriant. Elle gardait en tête ce moment avec son père. La brune était ravie d'avoir pu discuter avec son père pour la première fois de sa vie, ils avaient vraiment eu une relation père-fille, et non une relation professionnelle. Elle sourit tout en étant dans ses pensées, lorsqu'Ace s'en rendit compte il stoppa son interrogatoire, conscient que tout allait bien.

De son côté, Franky discutait avec Nami de leur arrivée sur l'île où ils se dirigeaient. Ce n'était pas évident pour elle de calculer ses trajectoires sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, Franky prenait notes et mesures pour elle, ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue discussion que Nami put dire qu'ils arriveraient dans une dizaine de jours. Le trio soupira, encore une dizaine de jours et enfin ils pourraient retrouver leurs compagnons dans un état optimal.

Le voyage fut exténuant autant pour les malades que pour les valides. Pendant que les uns en avaient marre de devoir s'occuper du bateau à trois, les autres ne supportaient plus d'être lavés comme des bébés. Leur mobilité réduite à néant leur pesait gros sur le cœur. Heureusement ce matin là, Brook put crier à tous qu'il apercevait une île. Finalement ils atteignirent l'île de la mère destructrice, de loin on pouvait apercevoir une large serre qui couvrait une partie de l'île. Ils accostèrent dans un joli port. Brook et Franky avaient chacun une image de la plante qu'ils recherchaient. Ils interrogeaient les habitants de l'île, et malgré leur physique quelque peu atypique, ils eurent plusieurs fois la même réponse, c'est-à-dire d'aller chercher à la serre. Ils traversèrent la ville et se retrouvèrent devant une immense grille, abritant un jardin savamment entretenu. Les grilles étaient ouvertes, ils entrèrent donc en suivant le chemin indiquant la serre un peu plus loin. Ils ne firent pas attention aux mains d'enfants les pointant du doigt, ainsi que les adultes qui les regardaient choqué.

Ils étaient devant la serre, la structure était faite de plaques de verre, maintenues ensemble par une construction en fer forgé vert foncé. Ils passèrent les portes et regardèrent attentivement chaque plante en comparant avec leur photo. Ils furent interrompus par un guide :

- Bonjours, puis-je vous aider ? Saviez-vous que nous sommes dans l'une des serres regroupant le plus de variétés de plantes au monde. C'est une très grande fierté pour notre ville. Il y a plus d'une centaine d'année… Il arrêta son discours car Franky venait de la prendre par le col, en lui demandant :

- Où est cette plante ? Il désigna sa photo.

Le guide ne se fit pas prier, et les emmena du côté de la plante qu'il désirait. Il y en avait tout un plant. Ils en prirent plus de la moitié sous les cris du guide offusqué qu'on maltraite ainsi une plante. Ces cris attirèrent ses collègues, mais ils ne firent pas le poids face au squelette et au cyborg. Ils continuèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent des liens au niveau de leur cheville, en baissant la tête ils purent remarquer que des lianes étaient en train de les saucissonner. Franky tira dessus et Brook tranchait autant de lianes que possible. Ils se séparèrent Brook était plus rapide que Franky il emporta avec lui un maximum de plante et se précipita sur le bateau.

Rapidement Franky fut débordé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Une femme se posta devant le cyborg, elle portait une robe verte qui était accessoirisée par des bracelets fait à partir de branches de sapin. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mêlés eux aussi à des branches de sapin. Elle observa l'homme face à elle, si t'en est qu'on puisse appeler ça un homme.

- Quelle créature immonde…

- Eh oh ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, vociféra Franky.

- La nature a fait beaucoup d'effort pour arriver à ce résultat, et toi tu la saccages ? Elle se retourna, remarque la nature tu ne dois pas savoir ce que ça veux dire. Toute cette mécanique n'a rien à faire ici.

Soudain, les lianes entourant Franky le serrèrent de plus en plus. Ses épaules disproportionnées résistaient tant bien que mal à la pression exercée, quand tout d'un coup la pression s'arrêta et que les lianes tombèrent à ses pieds. Brook était revenu, à eux deux la jeune femme ne put rien faire. Ils l'attachèrent avec des chaînes solides et repartirent en direction du port comme si de rien n'était. Hormis le fait que la serre était en partie détruite.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent sur le Sunny, ils virent Kallisté appliquer une pâte verte sur le cuir chevelu et la nuque des membres de l'équipage.

- Vous revoilà ? Vous vous êtes débarrassés de ces plantes ? S'enquit Kallisté.

- En réalité, c'était une femme qui possédait un fruit du démon.

- J'ai même pu voir sa petite culotte, yohoho !

- Tu va voir sale pervers, oser regarder les sous-vêtements d'une dame ! Dès que je récupère ma mobilité, je vais te servir un menu complet ! S'emporta le cuisinier.

- Sanji je vais te mettre sur le ventre.

- Tout ce que tu veux Kallisté-adorée !

- C'est trop drôle ! J'aime beaucoup ton comportement chevaleresque avec les femmes Sanji, dit-elle en lui faisant un shampoing de plantes médicinales.

Sanji la remercia et se laissa faire. Elle continua son petit tour, et termina par Ace, alors qu'elle lui faisait son shampoing, il lui demanda quelque chose qui la surprit.

- Il est comme Sabo ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as toujours préféré Sabo à moi, tu me le faisais bien comprendre. Il chuchotait pour ne pas que tout le monde profite de leur conversation.

- C'est quoi le rapport avec Sanji ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire. Le brun soupira.

- Est-ce que Sanji, tu le préfère à moi ? Kallisté le regarda éberluée, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas la voir puisqu'il était sur le ventre.

- Attend Sabo c'était il y a plus de dix ans, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Elle se pencha à son oreille.

- Non je ne préfère pas Sanji à toi. C'est bien la première fois que tu te montres jaloux. J'ai presque l'impression qu'on est un couple normal dis donc !

Elle rigola, puis s'en alla en direction de la salle de bain. Dès que les autres retrouveraient les mobilités, elle n'était pas prête de pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain, alors elle en profita un peu pendant qu'il était encore temps.

- Enfin ! Je suis bien content de pouvoir de nouveau bouger ! S'écria Luffy en courant dans tous les sens pour fêter son rétablissement.

- Je vois pouvoir de nouveau faire de bons plats, je vais préparer un délicieux repas pour fêter ça !

- Youpi ! On est de nouveau debout ! S'exclama Usopp.

Tout l'équipage fêtait le rétablissement des troupes. Ils étaient tous tellement heureux de pouvoir de nouveau bouger qu'ils dansèrent toute la nuit, enfin presque tous. Brook, Franky et Kallisté s'endormirent bien vite en début de soirée.

Quelques jours après cet incident, ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir une nouvelle île. L'excitation prit place au sein du bateau, tout comme l'inquiétude. Sur quelle île allaient-ils encore tomber cette fois-ci ? Allaient-ils encore tomber sur un cinglé qui rêve de gloire et de prospérité ? Enfin ces questions ne se posèrent pas au capitaine du Thousand Sunny. Ils accostèrent près de cette nouvelle île, tous se posèrent mille et une questions, mais la soirée était déjà bien entamée si bien qu'ils repoussèrent à demain l'exploration de cette île.

Les bruits au dehors ne tardèrent pas à réveiller le brun tatoué, il tendit son bras pour toucher sa femme mais au lieu d'effleurer la brune il se cogna la main contre un mur. Légèrement agacé, il se dit qu'elle avait sûrement déplacé le lit et il tendit son autre bras cependant il se retrouva le bras ballant dans le vide. Il se réveilla pour de bon et se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La pièce où il se trouvait était d'un gris uniforme, à sa gauche il y avait une grille. Il était assis dans un petit lit une place et portait un uniforme raillé noir et blanc ainsi qu'un collier grossier qu'il ne pouvait enlever. A bien y réfléchir, Ace se trouvait… En prison une nouvelle fois?

Ce matin-là, quand elle s'était réveillée elle avait bien remarqué que son lit moelleux n'était pas le même. Cette impression se renforça quand elle ouvrit les yeux et que ses yeux bleus c'était posé sur un plafond en béton au lieu de l'habituel plafond en bois. Elle comprit rapidement en voyant son nouvel uniforme, Nico Robin était de nouveau enfermée.

Le chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête, le capitaine se leva rapidement prêt à se diriger dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son chemin fut plus court que d'habitude puisqu'il se prit une grille en pleine face. Il entendit des marmonnements et des insultes qui demandaient du silence pour dormir. Luffy n'en fit qu'à sa tête et défonça la grille afin d'explorer ce nouvel endroit.

Le squelette se réveilla complètement frigorifié, en regardant de plus près l'endroit où il était. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais plutôt dans une pièce rectangulaire très serrée et gelée. Brook hurla et s'affola en proie à une crise de claustrophobie.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Le blond rêvait de ses douces déesses jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant le réveille. Il se leva en sursaut, prêt à tuer l'abruti qui avait osé le réveiller. Son envie s'éteignit rapidement en voyant qu'il n'était pas sur le bateau comme d'habitude, mais plutôt dans une prison. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir face à sa grille. Il se pencha pour s'assurer que ces sons appartenaient bien à son capitaine. Il ne put voir que le dos d'une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu facilement avec son chapeau de paille. Il appela le brun qui fut ravi de voir l'un des membres de son équipage. Sanji détruisit sa propre grille et continua ses recherches avec le jeune homme.

Une forte odeur de déjections réveilla le petit renne. Il était dans un enclos sur un tas de paille, entouré d'autres animaux. Il demanda aux autres où est-ce qu'ils étaient et apprit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une prison. La seconde plus grande prison après Impel Down : Deadman Wonderland. Effaré et effrayé Chopper sorti de son enclos afin de retrouver ses amis le plus rapidement possible, bien qu'étonné de pouvoir se libérer aussi facilement d'une des meilleures prisons au monde.

Le métis se réveilla en entendant les voix du cuisinier et du capitaine, sans ouvrir les yeux, il leur conseilla de se taire. A l'inverse, le bruit de quelque chose qui éclate le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il put ainsi voir ce qu'il restait d'une grille ainsi que ses deux amis. Sans réellement comprendre quoi que ce soit, Usopp se leva et les suivit.

Le cyborg se sentait serré dans son lit, pourtant c'est lui qui l'avait construit. Plutôt que de tourner en rond dans son lit pour se rendormir, il décida de se lever. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il n'était pas sur son cher Thousand Sunny, mais dans une salle tout à fait austère. Dans un grand élan de délicatesse Franky défonça la grille et se balada dans l'étage.

La jeune rousse n'avait pas eu un bon sommeil réparateur, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle ne sentait pas les ballotements du bateau qui d'habitude la berçait. Elle se mit en alerte il n'était pas normal de ne pas sentir le bateau bouger, même avec une mer d'huile la mer faisait bouger le Sunny. Un coup d'œil rapide lui permit de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps, encore. Nami fit un signe à sa camarade qui se trouvait dans la cellule d'en face qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

Ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle dormait auprès d'un chauffage permanent, et pourtant là elle avait froid. Elle se décala jusqu'à trouver le corps de son mari, elle se décala encore un peu… Et tomba au sol. Après avoir pesté, elle se releva et décida de sortir de sa cage en passant à travers les barreaux. Kallisté longea le couloir et croisa Nami et Robin.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro dormait tranquillement dans sa cellule.

- Oh les nouveaux vous allez faire moins de bruit ok ! Hurla un homme depuis son lit dans sa propre cellule. On va nous ouvrir dans une demi-heure alors patientez !

Les nouveaux ne prirent pas en compte ses explications et continuèrent leur chemin dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie, mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir c'était des dédales de couloirs avec des cellules individuelles. Luffy ne reconnaissait pas Impel Down, tandis que Sanji et Usopp ne parvenaient pas à trouver la moindre indication sur leur position actuelle.

De leur côté les filles discutaient dans le couloir en cherchant un moyen de sortir des cellules sans tout casser, après tout il valait mieux rester discrètes tant qu'elles ne savaient pas où elles étaient. Sans conviction la rousse abaissa la poignée de sa grille qui s'ouvrit normalement. Robin fit de même et sortit comme si de rien n'était. Encore plus sur leur gardes, elles se mirent à chercher leur compagnons, cependant elles se rendirent vite compte qu'elles se trouvaient dans un bâtiment pour femmes. Elles cherchèrent la sortie et rencontrèrent en cours de route une femme assez imposante voir obèse se dresser devant le trio.

- Dis donc les filles vous croyez aller où comme ça ? Les femmes de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille se regardèrent perplexe avant de formuler une réponse, cependant elles mirent trop de temps selon la femme qui les importunaient. Vous croyez pouvoir passer par ce couloir sans payer ?

- Payer ? Répéta Nami au bord de l'infarctus.

- Oui ma jolie, elle se pencha vers la rousse. Nami allait la repousser quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son climat tact sur elle, Robin prit alors les choses en mains. Avec ses éclosions, elle bloqua la prisonnière contre le mur ce qui l'éloigna de sa camarade. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire là ? Elle tenta de se défaire des bras qui l'entouraient sans succès. Venez m'aider bande d'imbéciles !

- Oui, chef ! Un groupe de quatre autres femmes, toutes portants l'uniforme rayé s'avancèrent. Le trio s'en débarrassa rapidement, et Kallisté en profita pour demander quelques explications.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Alors là si tu crois que je vais vous le dire. Malgré sa position la femme d'une trentaine d'année semblait ne pas vouloir céder.

- Disons que… On ne te laisse pas le choix. Je répète où sommes-nous ? Le silence lui répondit, Kallisté soupira tandis que Robin serra un peu plus ses bras jusqu'à ce que leur prisonnière crie. Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une prison, c'est évident !

- Oui, mais laquelle ?

- Vous y êtes enfermées vous aussi et vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ? La trentenaire éclata de rire avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans le visage par Kallisté.

- Ecoute je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à jouer donc tu nous réponds où je te tue. Déclara-t-elle avec un regard glacial envers son interlocutrice.

Alors que la femme-eau allait de nouveau céder à une pulsion elles furent appelée par un homme qui ne portait pas le même uniforme qu'elles. Il leur somma d'arrêter et leur demanda de le suivre. Tout en traversant un bon nombre de couloir, il expliqua brièvement qu'il était venu les chercher pour leur donner les consignes à respecter dans ce lieu au combien spécial, d'après lui. Il traversa un réfectoire immense et passa une petite porte, derrière elle se trouvait une partie de l'équipage, il ne manquait que Brook, Chopper et Franky. Les filles se dirigèrent vers les garçons ravies de les retrouver et plutôt rapidement. Pour une fois ils n'avaient pas causés de dégâts pour se réunir. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de discuter, un femme en uniforme bleu foncé s'avança vers eux et prit la parole :

- Bienvenue à Deadman Wonderland, la prison la plus sécurisée au monde. Vous avez été arrêté…

- Quand est-ce qu'on a été arrêté ? Demanda Ace.

- On a lancé des gaz pour vous endormir il ne nous restait plus qu'à vous cueillir sur votre bateau.

- Zoro ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu dormais n'est-ce-pas ? Nami frappa Zoro sur le crâne, la femme en uniforme lui somma d'arrêter, et continua tant bien que mal ses explications.

- Voyez vous jeunes gens, ce collier contient toutes les informations vous concernant, elle tapota son propre cou. Il est aussi impossible de l'enlever à moins que vous ne souhaitiez la mort bien entendu. Voici un sac pour chacun d'entre vous comportant un bonbon, une carte qui vous permettra d'acheter ce que vous souhaitez, et un livre avec les informations concernant cette prison quelque peu spéciale. Oh fait moi c'est Makina, je suis la gardienne en chef de cette prison, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit je serais immédiatement au courant et n'hésiterez pas à vous tuer est-ce clair ? Sur ce.

Elle s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, laissant l'équipage perplexe. Luffy ayant très faim se dirigea vers le réfectoire qui était situé en face d'eux. Les autres suivirent le mouvement tout en discutant entre eux de ce qu'ils faisaient là. Le réfectoire était une immense salle rectangulaire grise comme tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir depuis qu'ils étaient levés. Luffy était déjà dans la queue pour prendre son plateau, une fois arrivé devant la caisse il hurla.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais mourir si je mange que ça ?

- T'es nouveau toi. Si tu ne charges pas ta carte, tu ne pourras pas manger. Tiens prend mon plateau. La jeune fille lui tendit un plateau contenant un verre d'eau et une assiette fumante remplit de bœuf.

- Et comment ça fonctionne ici ? Demanda Nami en s'approchant de la prisonnière.

- On a des points qui permettent que tout acheter nourriture, meubles, jours de vie… Elle regardait en même temps Luffy qui venait d'engloutir le plateau qu'elle lui avait donné.

- Jours de vie ? Interrogea Robin.

- Vous devriez lire le livre qui vous a été fourni. Elle s'éloigna laissant l'équipage dans le flou.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

- J'ai faim, se plaignit Luffy.

Pour faire taire son estomac Luffy tandis son bras vers une autre assiette remplie, celle de l'un des détenus. Sous le regard éberlué de celui-ci, le capitaine des chapeaux de paille goba la viande qu'il venait de prendre dans son plateau. Le détenu se leva et se plaça devant Luffy et tenta de lui mettre un poing en plein visage, qu'il évita sans soucis.

- En plus d'être un détenteur de fruit du démon, tu maîtrises le haki ? Et tu te crois le plus fort ? Mais sache que c'est moi le maitre de cette prison !

Il gonfla le torse et tenta de nouveau de frapper le voleur de nourriture, ils jouèrent ainsi pendant quelques instant. Mais furent stoppés par les gardiens de la prison puis directement envoyés à des travaux en extérieur. Une fois sortis, ils remarquèrent à quel point l'endroit était différent. Des attractions ultra colorées, des stands de nourriture à tout va, et beaucoup de gens. Un groupe de surveillant emmena les prisonniers à l'écart des villageois et autres touristes, et on leur désigna un lieu à déblayer puis ils s'en allèrent.

- Kallisté, tiens j'ai réussi à prendre ça avant de partir, Ace lui tendit un bol de riz.

- C'est gentil, mais vas-y.

- Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Saute pas aux conclusions hâtives, c'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin de manger autant que vous. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a été assez malade ces derniers temps ?

- C'est vrai ! Ace goba le bol qu'il venait de proposer, si jamais tu veux quelque chose, dis le moi hein ?

- Je ne vais pas me laisser mourir de faim voyons.

- Je te connais, t'en serais capable.

- Mmh. Mmh.

Elle s'assit et commença la lecture du livre qui leur avait été conseillé. Robin s'installa près d'elle et se mit à lire aussi, sous le bruit de l'équipage qui se battait. L'ambiance bonne enfant régna jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'individu s'invite. Décidément, c'est fou le nombre de personnes qui souhaitaient la bagarre dans cette prison. On pouvait retrouver l'homme à qui Luffy avait volé un bout de viande lors du repas de midi en tête du groupe. Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver face au capitaine, qui mit un certains temps avant de se rendre compte de l'arrivée de l'intrus. Luffy détailla du regard l'homme qui lui faisait face, il le surplombait d'une ou deux têtes et était très musclé. Il ne portait que des vêtements noirs ce qui allongeait considérablement sa silhouette, déjà impressionnante.

- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de finir notre combat tout à l'heure, tu vas apprendre qu'ici c'est moi le chef. Personne ne prend le risque de me contrarier, est-ce clair ? Tu vas être l'un de mes subordonnés…

- Hors de question, coupa Luffy. Je deviendrais le roi des pirates ! Ses propres compagnons sourirent, ils avaient l'habitude et tous le soutenait dans son rêve, en revanche les prisonniers se mirent à rire. Les éclats de rires étaient de plus en plus forts, alors que le chef n'avait esquissé qu'un léger sourire en coin.

- Tu crois ça ? Je vais te montrer à quel point tes rêves sont irréalisables !

Il tenta de donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Luffy mais grâce à sa maitrise du haki il l'avait vu venir depuis longtemps. Pourtant contrairement à plus tôt dans la journée, Luffy se prit un poing en plein dans la mâchoire et vola dans le mur où s'était adossé Robin accompagnée de Kallisté pour lire et Zoro pour son énième sieste.

Forcément ils furent obligés d'arrêter leurs activités, et une grande bagarre commença entre les deux groupes. Malgré le nombre impressionnant des hommes face à l'équipage la plupart étaient chaos en moins de dix minutes. Zoro était ravi d'avoir trouvé un bon sabreur à qui il piqua un sabre, seulement il lui en manquait toujours deux pour pouvoir combattre pleinement. Sanji se battait corps et âme contre un rustre personnage qui avait osé critiquer sa Nami-chérie. Ace s'amusait avec quelques hommes, qui continuaient à affluer, et son fruit du démon pendant qu'Usopp et Nami étaient derrière lui bien à l'abri. Robin tordait quelques cous et autres membres tout en discutant avec Kallisté du livre qu'elles avaient lu en parti.

- Tu es arrivée au chapitre 27 ? Questionna l'archéologue.

- J'étais en pleins dedans quand Luffy a tout cassé, tu lis très vite ! S'étonna son interlocutrice en assommant l'homme qui avait tenté de l'attaquer dans le dos. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on était mal.

- Oui, tu te rappelles le sac qu'on nous a donné ? Dit-elle en faisant éclore un bras gigantesque qui écrasa une poignée d'homme, Kallisté acquiesça. Et bien le bonbon qu'il y avait dedans est en fait un antidote qui agit contre le poison que nous injecte notre collier. Il faut en prendre un tous les 3 jours.

- Tu rigoles ? La jeune femme se stoppa en pleins milieu d'une attaque. L'homme qui la frappait avait beau continuer de plus en plus fort, il ne faisait que s'éclabousser tout seul.

- Tu trouves que l'idée qu'on meurt empoisonné est drôle, c'est vrai que d'un côté c'est sympathique quand on sait qu'on a réussi à survivre à un Buster Call. Robin tua l'homme qui s'acharnait sur sa camarade.

- Quel humour noir ! Son exclamation déclencha un rire discret de la part de sa « sauveuse ».

Pendant ce temps Usopp et Nami essayaient de retirer des informations des hommes brûlés aux troisièmes degrés par Ace. Où pouvait bien être leurs trois compagnons restant ? Luffy quant à lui se battait toujours face à l'homme en noir, en retour Luffy avait lancé ses bras contre son adversaire qui ne pouvait pas tous les éviter. Pour en finir, le chapeau de paille utilisa sa technique du Gear Second en combinaison du Gear Theird, suite à ça tous les hommes de main prirent la fuite. Le laissant allongé et reprenant difficilement de l'air dans ses poumons.

- Pour des nouveaux, vous vous ne débrouillez pas trop mal. Il inspira, vous ne devriez pas être dans cette section.

- Comment ça ? Nami lâcha le pauvre homme qu'elle avait déjà bien amoché.

- Ici, les personnes qui ont des fruits du démon sont écartées. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils deviennent ensuite.

- On aura au moins appris ça, euh… Tu es ?

- Jin Kazama, j'étais le chef d'un groupe de tueur à gage.

- Vous n'êtes pas des pirates alors ? Lâcha Luffy.

- T'as tout compris capitaine ! Se moqua son frère aîné.

Luffy renchérit des insultes en tout genre, pendant que les autres essayaient de comprendre. Ils ne purent continuer car des surveillants pénitenciers arrivèrent et mirent des menottes en granit marins aux possesseurs de fruits du démon d'après eux. Ainsi Luffy, Ace, Robin et Kallisté furent embarqués et immobilisés. Tandis que leurs compagnons ne pouvaient bouger sous la menace d'être tués par leur collier. On les trimballa dans un dédale de couloirs, puis ils passèrent une grande porte qui marquait une transition entre les murs gris de la prison et la clarté du lieu encore inconnu. On leur attribua à chacun une chambre individuelle, qui malgré l'impersonnalité du lieu, était bien plus agréable que la chambre où ils s'étaient réveillés le matin même. On leur enleva leur menottes et les surveillants disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu.

- Kallisté !

- Oui ? Tenta l'interpellée qui compris rapidement qu'elle allait se faire engueuler.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? On sait tous que t'en a rien faire du granit marin ?

- Pas la peine de crier Ace ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'ils ont dit ? Si jamais l'un d'entre nous bougeait, ils nous tuaient ! Je n'allais pas prendre ce risque. Abruti.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Comment as-tu pu… Mmh ! Ace fut bien obligé de se taire car Robin avait fait pousser un de ses bras et avait mi sa main pour empêcher Ace de continuer. Le tout sous les rires de Luffy qui apparemment ne comprenait pas qu'ils s'étaient encore fourrés dans un sacré pétrin.

- Ils pouvaient nous tuer rien qu'avec un bouton, notre collier est rempli de poison, expliqua Robin en relâchant Ace. Celui-ci médita les paroles de sa camarade.

- On n'a aucune solution mis à part obéir aveuglément ? Demanda Ace, il entendit sa femme marmonner toute seule. Et qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, rien.

- Quoi ? Luffy venait de comprendre. Mais on ne peut pas rester là ? Comment je vais faire pour devenir roi des pirates sinon. Il allait passer la porte mais fut retenu par le trio restant.

- On ne peut rien faire Luffy, on fait un pas de travers et on est tué. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir mais ça va nous prendre un peu de temps. Il va falloir que tu nous laisses chercher calmement plutôt que de bourriner comme tu fais d'habitude. Tu nous as promis que tu prendrais plus en compte nos avis sans foncer tête baissée. Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet d'achever Luffy à qui cette situation ne plaisait pas plus, malgré l'explication.


	41. Chapitre 40

Chapitre 40

Le renne courait dans les couloirs quand il entendit des cris étouffés. Il ralentit pour pouvoir découvrir d'où provenait ce son. Il ouvrit une porte en métal et le froid qui régnait dans la pièce l'envahit. Pas du tout perturbé par la fraicheur ambiante, il continua d'avancer dans cette pièce aux murs recouverts de différentes portes. Chopper reconnu facilement une morgue, en tendant l'oreille il remarqua les coups portés sur l'une des portes réfrigérées. En l'ouvrant quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Brook, qui était ravi de sortir de cette pièce exigüe et de retrouver l'un de ses compagnons.

- Yohoho ! Comme je suis content d'être enfin sorti de cette pièce.

- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Tout comme je ne sais pas où on est. Ils sortirent de cette pièce glauque pour retrouver leurs amis en comptant sur le flair du renne. Alors que ces derniers se remettaient de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Il vient de se passer quoi là ? Zoro ouvrit la bouche en premier rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Robin d'amour ! Kallisté-adorée ! Se lamenta le cuisinier.

- Il n'y a pas qu'elles, asperge décoloré.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as sabreur de seconde zone ? Sanji changea radicalement de ton.

- Arrêtez-vous deux. On a d'autres soucis là. On devrait peut-être se renseigner sur le lieu où on est.

- On est dans une prison Nami, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on apprenne d'autre ? Demanda Zoro.

- Abruti ! Nami le frappa pour se défouler. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre pour une prison qu'on soit dehors, sans menottes ?

- Comme tu es intelligente Nami-chérie !

Chacun de leurs côtés cherchèrent des informations sur ce lieu au combien étrange. Mais rapidement ils se heurtèrent à des murs, aucunes informations ne leur permettaient de sortir. De plus, ils n'avaient aucunes idées de là où avaient été emmenés leurs amis. Ils furent sommés de venir au réfectoire afin de prendre leur dîner, qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à voler aux autres prisonniers, faute de moyens. Jin les laissa faire, et les prit à sa table, ainsi aucuns prisonniers n'osa broncher. Ils discutèrent rapidement, mais il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Il était enfermé ici depuis trois ans et n'avait appris rien de plus qu'eux en quelques heures. Sans la moindre issue possible, ils regagnèrent leurs cellules dans l'espoir de trouver une solution le lendemain.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bâtiment ? Qui est-ce qui a bien pu construire un truc pareil ? S'énerva le charpentier qui tournait en rond depuis la veille, ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui se perdait habituellement. Mais ces dédales de couloirs tellement uniformes n'aidaient pas. Oh grand maux, les grands remèdes !

Il tendit son bras et tira dans le mur en face de lui, et continua jusqu'à changer de décor. Cette fois-ci les murs étaient blancs, et une luminosité plus forte déstabilisa Franky. Il arrêta de détruire bêtement les murs et recommença à visiter, en ouvrant une porte il découvrit une chambre. Il entra dans la pénombre et alluma la lumière, la silhouette dans le lit ne lui était pas inconnue. Il s'approcha et se rendit compte en premier qu'il n'y avait pas une mais deux personnes, mais qu'en plus c'était les nouveaux membres de l'équipage. Trop heureux, il les enlaça en les réveillant :

- Je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver ! Dit-il en les serrant encore à moitié endormit et complètement comprimés par les bras métalliques de Franky.

- On est content de te voir mais tu pourrais…

- Oh je dérange peut-être, il lâcha son paquetage. Il se retourna pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux jeunes. Kallisté se releva et récupéra son uniforme qu'elle avait posé la veille avant d'aller se coucher. Et donna à Ace le sien.

- Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Questionna Kallisté, Franky ? Tu peux te retourner, tu sais je préfère discuter avec les gens face à face.

- J'en sais rien en fait, j'ai tourné en rond pas mal de temps avant de vous trouver. Je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Ils discutèrent et Ace raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Entre temps ils retrouvèrent Luffy et Robin pour partir déjeuner. Luffy commanda en premier et contrairement à la veille, il reçut tout ce qu'il avait demandé. Assez étonnés, ils commandèrent tous et s'installèrent. Le repas se passa comme d'habitude pour l'équipage, attirant l'attention des autres prisonniers. Une jeune femme s'installa avec eux, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

- Bonjours ! Vous êtes nouveaux n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Sara, je suis ici depuis tellement longtemps ! C'est fou le nombre de nouveaux qui arrivent depuis quelques années ! Si vous avez des questions, je pense pouvoir vous aider !

- Eh bien, ça ne serait pas de refus. Nous sommes un peu paumés depuis qu'on est ici, expliqua Robin.

- C'est normal, ici, ce n'est pas une prison normale ! Elle rigola, on a dû vous le dire, ici nous sommes à Deadman Wonderland ! La seconde prison la plus sécurisée au monde ! Ses bras s'animaient avec son discours, cette prison est un parc d'attraction qui se sert des prisonniers pour l'entretien. Mais aussi… Elle laissa un blanc. Comme principale attraction ! Ici, les prisonniers se battent entre eux dans différents lieux, activités, etc… Pour le plus grand plaisir des gens ! Son ton baissa et elle se pencha vers le groupe, la section où vous vous trouvez, c'est pour les gens avec des fruits du démon. On fait parti des activités pour le plus de dix-huit ans. Vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi, elle se leva avec un clin d'œil.

Ils regardèrent la silhouette élancée de la dénommée Sara. Ses cheveux blonds frôlaient ses fesses, qui étaient très moulés dans son pantalon en cuir. Kallisté regarda Ace qui continuait à fixer la belle blonde. Sans réfléchir, elle lui envoya un jet d'eau en pleine tête.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Ace, la seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un mémorable silence. La tête de sa femme résolument tournée à l'opposée de sa direction.

- Des combats ? Ca va être intéressant, s'enthousiasma Luffy. Sa réaction permit de rassurer l'équipage présent avec lui. Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur habituelle, malgré les membres d'équipage manquant.

Au fil des jours, Chopper et Brook avaient réussi à retrouver le groupe des sans fruits du démon. Chacun de leurs côtés ils cherchèrent des solutions lors des activités proposées, mais aussi avec leurs propres fouilles au sein de la prison. Avec une facilité déconcertante, chacun des groupes s'était imposé comme le plus important, mais surtout les meilleurs combattants. Ainsi il ne leur était pas difficile de trouver les bonbons qui leurs permettaient de rester en vie. Mais cette situation ne leur plaisait guère, pour eux qui souhaitaient plus que tout la liberté, cette prison en restait une. La bonne humeur de Luffy permettait à ses compagnons de bien supporter l'enfermement. En revanche du côté du second, le moral baissait nettement.

- Je ne supporterais pas de rester dans cette prison une minute de plus, s'énerva Nami.

- Mademoiselle la navigatrice, nous allons bien finir par retrouver nos compagnons, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tenta de calme Brook.

- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme alors que tu as déjà été bloqué pendant cinquante ans ? S'étonna l'épéiste aux cheveux verts.

- C'est justement ça qui me le permet, yohoho !

- N'empêche que Nami a raison, on n'avance pas, à cette allure là, on va passer notre vie ici. Usopp ramena le sujet de conversation sur la table.

- Vous croyez que les autres s'en sortent mieux que nous ? Demanda Chopper sous sa forme de renne, qui ne quittait plus pour ne pas qu'on l'emmène du côté dont on ne sait rien. S'ils sont encore en vie…

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises Chopper. Ils sont forts !

- Mais ils avaient des menottes en granit marin.

- Kallisté était avec eux, alors même avec ces menottes, elle ne les aurait jamais laissé mourir.

- Usopp a raison, Kallisté-adoré et Robin d'amour s'en est forcément sortie ! Personne ne rappela à Sanji, qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elles. Ils avaient le moral au plus bas. Ils ne trouvaient même pas de pistes pour leurs recherches.

- Je veux les revoir ! Pleurnicha le renne.

- Moi aussi ils me manquent Chopper, mais je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont rien, réconforta la rousse.

- Il ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur notre sort, Zoro se leva. D'un ton autoritaire il continua, on ferait mieux d'aller à la course de cet après-midi. On a besoin d'argent pour acheter des bonbons. Il se mit en route d'un pas ferme, si bien qu'Usopp lui dit discrètement.

- C'est de l'autre côté… Sans un mot, Zoro se retourna tout le groupe suivit le second de l'équipage, en le corrigeant sur la direction à prendre de temps à autres.


	42. Chapitre 41

Chapitre 41

- Aujourd'hui c'est… Robin se rapprocha pour vérifier ce qu'elle lisait, Gensui Kallisté contre Monkey D. Luffy. Je vais vous épargner les commentaires de l'affiche, à moins que vous ne les souhaitiez vraiment ? Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons. Les combattants du jour se regardaient ne sachant que faire. Jusqu'ici ils avaient toujours gagné contre les autres prisonniers, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient battus les uns contre les autres. Au bout d'un long moment l'une des participants du combat de l'après-midi interrogea ses amis :

- Je n'ai qu'à perdre ? C'est facile non ?

- Mais tu sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer si tu perds ! S'énerva son mari, son idée lui paraissait absurde.

- Tu préfères peut-être que ce soit Luffy qui perde un organe ? Sa question jeta un froid. Ils étaient tous conscients de ce qu'ils risquaient en perdant un combat. Suite aux affrontements, une émission passait dans le côté de la prison où ils se trouvaient, et montrait une sorte de jeu cruel et inhumain. Une roulette russe qui désignait un organe ou membre que l'on découpait aux perdants. Leur nouvelle amie Sara avait déjà perdu son intestin et un rein, après deux défaites. D'ailleurs celle-ci arriva à ce moment là toujours souriante.

- Vous avez vu les noms des prochains combattants ? Les autres acquiescèrent. Je sens que ce combat va être intéressant.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme, tu n'as jamais combattu un ami ? Son regard s'assombrit.

- Bien sûr que si. C'était la copine de mon frère. Je suis ici depuis des années et elle m'a rejoint il y a deux peut-être trois ans. Mon frère est toujours de l'autre côté, je ne sais même pas si il est au courant de sa mort. Elle sortit une feuille de sa veste, un magnifique dessin de deux personnes. Tu vois la brune c'était elle. Je l'ai battu, et lors de l'émission on lui a retiré le cœur…

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, on va trouver une solution. N'est-ce pas Luffy ?

- Bien sûr, Luffy sortit son immense sourire, ce qui redonna confiance à ses amis.

« Aujourd'hui a lieu la fameuse « course de la mort » ! D'ici quelques instants une vingtaine de concurrents tous plus affamés de victoire les uns que les autres viendront se battre sur un tout nouveau parcours ! » Criait les différents haut-parleurs dans l'arène. Des milliers de gens criaient dans les gradins en attendant les candidats, tout autour du terrain spécialement aménagé à la future activité. Dans des vestiaires, situés sous les gradins, se préparaient une vingtaine de prisonniers. Rapidement ils se mirent en position sur la ligne de départ. Zoro et Sanji se jaugeaient du regard en attendant le coup de feu du départ.

Dans d'autres vestiaires, Kallisté et Luffy se préparaient. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que ça soit Kallisté qui perde. Ils ne parlaient pas, Luffy adressa un sourire réconfortant à sa belle-sœur avant d'aller de son côté de la cage dans laquelle ils allaient se battre. Ace arriva juste après alors que la brune s'attachait les cheveux. Dans le reflet du miroir, elle pouvait voir le regard de chien battu de son mari.

- Tu ferais mieux d'être dans les gradins avec les autres, dit-elle sans se retourner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? C'est l'enfermement qui te rend comme ça ?

- Arrête tes bêtises. On n'est pas vraiment enfermé, ce n'est pas Impel Down.

- Je ne t'ais pas vu dans cet état là depuis... En fait t'étais comme ça pendant toute ta grossesse ! Ace s'approcha de sa femme et l'enlaça. J'espère que tu ne risques vraiment rien là-bas. Ne te laisse pas trop battre par Luffy quand même. Il l'embrassa puis retourna dans les gradins pendant que Kallisté se plaça derrière la grille de la cage. À l'opposé se trouvait Luffy, tous les deux attendaient l'ouverture de la grille.

Le coup de feu tant attendu retentit enfin. Le groupe se précipita tête baissée dans la course. La première épreuve était un chemin entrecoupé par des haches. Rapidement un homme fut littéralement coupé en deux, son sang se répandit sur le chemin. Zoro et Sanji évitèrent aisément ce premier obstacle. La surface du parquet fit place à un sol en plastique mou et glissant. Ils devaient éviter des rouleaux compresseurs. Ceux qui pensaient pouvoir éviter les rouleaux en se jetant dans l'eau, avaient tord car le bassin qui bordait le chemin était infesté de piranhas. Différentes épreuves aussi sanglantes que stupides s'enchainèrent. Au final il ne restait plus que Zoro et Sanji, l'unique problème était qu'il fallait qu'un seul gagnant. C'était donc la dernière bataille qui allait les départager.

Dans un autre style, Kallisté et Luffy se battaient sous les cris des spectateurs et des animateurs. « Ces deux jeunes gens ont su démontrer leur puissance ces dernières semaines. Aucun des deux n'a été battu depuis leur arrivée ! C'est un combat au sommet ! De plus, Kallisté se trouve être membre de l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Pensez-vous qu'elle va pouvoir battre son capitaine ? ». Ils n'étaient là que pour amuser la galerie sans réellement se faire mal. Ils utilisaient des attaques qui pouvaient paraitre impressionnante, mais qui ne faisaient aucun mal. Au bout d'un certains, autant Luffy que Kallisté s'ennuyaient. Quitte à perdre, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait tester son capitaine. L'ancienne marine évita donc les coups de Luffy pour se rapprocher un maximum de sa cible. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire la moindre entaille, Luffy utilisa son haki des rois. Ce qui eut pour effet d'assommer sa camarade. Les spectateurs ne comprenaient pas, sans attendre Luffy s'en alla et laissa Kallisté aux soins des hommes de la prison.

L'ultime épreuve pour départager les deux était une simple course de vitesse. Le gagnant devait actionner la manette qui se situait à environ un kilomètre du duo. Ils étaient de nouveaux placés sur une ligne. Sanji chuchota à son camarade :

- Je pari qu'une algue n'est pas assez rapide pour gagner cette course.

- C'est ce que tu verras l'asperge décolorée ! Ragea l'épéiste.

Quand le coup sonna, Zoro partit comme une flèche, suivit de près par Sanji. Les deux se donnaient à fond pour cette ultime course. A quelques mètres de la manette, Sanji ralentit. Zoro actionna la manette ce qui déclencha la destruction de la plate-forme sur laquelle se tenait le blond. Zoro comprit alors qu'il s'était fait avoir, il avait fait exprès de perdre et s'était sacrifié. Ses yeux suivirent le chute de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante sur des piques quelques mètres en dessous. Pendant sa chute Sanji avait hurlé « C'est pour Thriller Bark ! » Alors comment ça après plus de deux ans, il se souvenait encore de ça ?

L'arène se ferma au public, pendant que les nombreux blessés étaient évacués, dont Sanji. Le sabreur rejoignit le vestiaire seul. Il reçut sa récompense. Mais son regard était vide, il ne voyait pas comment Sanji pouvait s'en sortir. Il avait promis de ne plus jamais perdre à son capitaine, et pourtant là il venait de perdre encore plus qu'un simple combat. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir par ce cuistot, en l'absence de son capitaine il aurait dû se sacrifier lui. Ses compagnons l'attendaient à la porte du bâtiment, il n'osa même pas les regarder dans les yeux. Eux aussi avaient vu la scène à la télévision, mais pas ce que Zoro avait vu. Seul lui devait supporter l'image du blond transpercé de part en part. C'est dans un silence quasiment religieux qu'ils s'éloignèrent, ponctué par les sanglots de Chopper.

- Il est mort, on ne peut plus rien faire Docteur.

- Parfait, branchez-le aux machines pour que son corps survive. J'ai une nouvelle à disséquer ! Son pouvoir m'intéresse beaucoup, ce jeune homme garder le. Je vais l'utiliser prochainement.

- Oui, Docteur. L'infirmière emmena le corps du cuisinier dans une salle remplit de machine. Elle nettoya le sang, et branche son cœur, puis relia ses poumons à une seconde machine. Au final, le corps du blond était entièrement assisté par des machines.

Pendant ce temps, le docteur se dirigea dans sa salle favorite. Celle où il pouvait faire hurler de douleur ses prisonniers. Il observa la jeune femme attachée sur la chaise. Elle était belle, mais malgré tout elle allait quand même passer sous son scalpel. Il déclencha la machine, quand elle s'arrêta sur un organe il se mit à rire. Il mit ses gants et prit son scalpel, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

- Eh bien jeune demoiselle, quelle chance vous avez. Aujourd'hui je vais vous prélever vos cordes vocales ! Et sans anesthésie !


	43. Chapitre 42

Chapitre 42

- Je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible ! Les menottes en granit marin sont pourtant en place ! Comment une telle chose peut arriver !

Le médecin tenta une énième fois de découper sa patiente, mais il ne faisait que toucher de l'eau. Il s'énervait sur le corps de la jeune femme depuis tellement longtemps que l'émission avait été coupé. Laissant ses amis dans la confusion la plus totale. Qu'est-ce que ce cinglé était en train de lui faire ? Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, était d'attendre. L'attente était terrible aussi bien pour Luffy que pour Ace. A l'inverse, Kallisté semblait apprécier la situation, voir ce cinglé s'énerver car il ne peut rien lui faire était très drôle. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si elle souffrait des assauts répétés des différents instruments chirurgicaux sur sa peau. Cependant le docteur finit par comprendre qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir la découper. Il changea de tactique et fit une prise de sang, ou plutôt d'eau sur sa patiente.

- Ne la laissez pas repartir, j'ai quelques analyse à faire. Après tout si je ne peux rien te faire, ce sont tes amis qui prendront, alors tu ferais mieux de rester ici sagement. Pour la première fois, il s'adressa directement à Kallisté avant de s'en aller dans un de ces nombreux laboratoires.

Dans le self, Zoro et son groupe, voyaient noir. La perte d'un de leur compagnon les affectait particulièrement. En plus d'être séparés, ils avaient un compagnon qui s'était sacrifié pour un autre. Tandis que Brook, Nami et Chopper étaient aux bords des larmes. Zoro était très irritable, il se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir remarqué la tactique de Sanji. Usopp tentait tant bien que mal de faire passer la pilule aux autres. C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils ressentir un fort manque, l'équipage au complet leur manquait.

Dans un réfectoire voisin, Luffy et Ace mangeaient silencieusement, et proprement. Robin était calme comme à son habitude et même le cyborg était calme. Ils attendaient le retour de Kallisté, qui aurait dû se produire bien plus tôt d'après Sara. L'ambiance était toujours morose quand ils remontèrent dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Finalement c'est Ace qui craqua le premier, seul dans sa chambre il devenait fou. La seule pensée qu'elle n'était pas loin et qu'elle souffrait peut-être pour eux, était insupportable. Il alla trouver son frère, qui était dans un mutisme total depuis la fin de son combat.

- Je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir avant d'agir maintenant. Mais là j'en ai marre. On m'a prit l'un de mes compagnons, je vais le récupérer ! Dit-il lorsque son frère aîné rentra dans la pièce. Pour toute réponse Ace sourit à son tour.

Le médecin frauduleux était dans son laboratoire depuis le début de l'après-midi à examiner le contenu du corps ou plutôt de la matière de sa nouvelle patiente. Quand tout à coup il eut une idée, il trafiqua les gènes qu'il avait sous les yeux, les modifiaient, les multipliaient, les assimilaient à d'autres… Quand en fin de journée il arriva enfin au résultat souhaité.

- Vous ! Il pointa une infirmière, apportez moi le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Il prit un flacon et une seringue pendant que l'infirmière installait le corps sans vie au milieu du laboratoire. Ravi de sa découverte, le médecin expliqua ce qu'il allait faire. J'ai enfin trouvé voyez-vous, grâce à cette fille, j'ai enfin la solution au problème des fruits du démon ! Grâce à mon mélange, les possesseurs de ces fruits pourront nager, et résister au granit marin ! Le docteur Vegapunk disait que j'étais un doux rêveur, mais je suis en train de créer l'élite ! Des êtres invincibles ! Regardez bien ce jeune homme, mademoiselle. Il enleva les bandages, vous voyez ? Grâce à ce que je viens de lui injecter ses blessures ont cicatrisé ! Je vais être le nouveau Vegapunk ! Il riait prit dans son propre délire. Ramenez le dans la salle avec les autres. Appelez-moi quand il se réveillera, je serais avec ma patiente.

Il rejoignit rapidement Kallisté, qui était toujours assise dans le fauteuil. Après tout elle n'allait pas rester attachée à cette chaise de torture. Quitte à attendre autant être à son aise. Mais sa désinvolture vola en éclat lorsqu'elle vit le visage de ce pseudo-médecin. Son air victorieux n'était pas bon signe.

- Vous m'aviez caché vos fabuleux pouvoirs ! Grâce à vous, j'ai créé la perfection ! Le soldat ultime ! Je voulais vous tenir informé de ma découverte, je n'oublierais pas de vous remercier dans mon discours face à la Marine. Je travaillais dessus depuis des années ! Je possède le fruit du sang et je l'ai dupliqué, mais comme tout fruit du démon ses possesseurs sont vulnérables à l'océan et au granit marin. Mais plus maintenant ! Grâce à vous, l'ère des Pirates va enfin cesser ! Son ton diminua, mais peut-être aurez vous cessé d'être une pirate d'ici là.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Oh ! Je suis le premier au courant, mais alors toutes mes félicitations ! Son air joyeux agaçait Kallisté prodigieusement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour votre grossesse ! Je vous annonce que vous allez avoir…

La fin de sa phrase fut engloutit par le bruit d'un grand fracas, une infirmière arriva affolée. « Le jeune homme s'est réveillé, on ne peut pas le stopper ! » Si bien que Kallisté se retrouva toute seule dans la salle sans garde du corps. Elle en profita pour s'échapper, elle courait dans un couloir quand celui-ci éclata, derrière les décombres et la poussière se trouvait Luffy, Ace, Robin et Franky. Ils se battaient contre d'autres personnes qui lui étaient inconnu. Ils étaient tombés sur eux lors de leurs recherches, ces hommes et femmes qui possèdent tous le même fruit du démon, c'était impossible d'après eux. La brune fit rapidement un lien avec les expériences du docteur cinglé, elle s'engagea dans la bataille.

Luffy avait éliminé une partie des personnes présentes par son haki, mais il en restait un certains nombre. Heureusement à cinq maintenant, ils avaient retourné la situation en leur faveur. Les effusions de sang étaient partout, le décor était entièrement peint en rouge. Mais la maitrise de leurs pouvoirs n'était pas encore acquise pour la plupart d'entre eux. Si bien que leur combat se termina au moment où une alarme de sécurité retentit dans toute la prison. Robin sépara les tâches, Franky, Kallisté et elle devaient trouver un moyen d'enlever leur collier. Tandis que Luffy et Ace devaient chercher les autres. Face à l'étendue de la prison, tous partir dans des directions opposées. Ils parcouraient des couloirs, brisaient des murs, puis Kallisté aperçut un groupe connu :

- Zoro ! Chopper ! Oh ! Oh ! Tout le monde ! Elle s'arrêta, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir, on vous cherchait justement. Luffy à tout détruit, avec Robin et Franky on cherche un moyen d'enlever nos colliers, tandis que Luffy et Ace vous cherchait. Vous devriez filer au bateau, on s'en va ! Elle se tut un instant, bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Le silence se poursuivait, ponctué par les sanglots de Chopper, niché dans ses jambes. Il tenta d'articuler une phrase.

- On a perdu Sanji.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va le retrouver. Les autres s'en occupe, allez faut y aller.

- En fait ce que Chopper voulait te dire c'est que Sanji est mort, il s'est sacrifié dans une épreuve, expliqua Zoro le regard complètement froid. Kallisté encaissa le coup sans laisser paraître.

- Allez au bateau, maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit sa course pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ni penser à ça tant qu'ils ne seraient pas hors de danger. Alors qu'elle commençait enfin à aller dans la bonne direction au coin d'un couloir elle rentra dans quelqu'un :

- Sanji ? Mais les autres m'ont dit que tu étais… Enfin bref, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Kallisté se jeta dans les bars du cuisinier.

- Je suis ravi de te ravoir Kallisté-adorée ! Le blond était recouvert de sang, mais ne portait aucune blessure. Son visage arbora une expression de soulagement après avoir retrouvé l'une de ses compagnons.

- Viens, il faut qu'on y aille, Luffy a encore tout détruit et il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen d'enlever nos colliers avant de nous enfuir.

Le duo courait dans les couloirs du laboratoire, sans succès. Jusqu'à ce qu'en ouvrant une porte, ils découvrent quelque chose d'horrible. Des dizaines et des dizaines de corps, reliés à des machines. Ils étaient comme endormis, Sanji reconnu l'endroit et vit rouge. Sur un coup de tête, il détruisit la plus grosse des machines, sûrement un ordinateur de coordination. Ce qui eu pour effet de dérégler les machines reliées aux corps des différents hommes et femmes présents. Rapidement leur rythme cardiaque ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête complètement, les machines émettaient toutes le bip caractéristique de la mort du sujet. Kallisté regarda Sanji, éberluée. Mais ils étaient pressés, alors elle ne questionna pas le blond. Une nouvelle porte plus loin, un nouveau laboratoire se découvrait. Kallisté cherchait des informations sur l'ordinateur tandis que Sanji lisait les différentes notes écrites :

- Kallisté-adorée ? Il y a pleins d'informations sur toi ici.

- Détruit tout, il ne doit rester absolument rien. Rapidement fait, ils firent tellement de tapage que Robin et Franky les retrouvèrent facilement. Ils avaient trouvé, ils enlevèrent les colliers de Sanji et Kallisté sauf qu'ils ne les avaient déjà plus.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Grâce à mon pouvoir, répondit la brune comme si c'était évidant.

- On me l'a enlevé quand j'ai été blessé, ajouta le blond tout en courant vers la liberté.


	44. Épilogue

Au loin se dessinait les contours du Thousand Sunny, pour la plus grande joie du dernier groupe. Nami reprit les choses en main et arriva à éloigner le bateau dès que Robin et Franky eurent enlevés tous les colliers. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri qu'ils purent profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Sanji était encerclé par Usopp, Brook et Chopper qui pleuraient sa résurrection. Luffy, Robin et Nami retrouvaient de nouveau le goût de la liberté. Et Zoro observait Sanji, fixement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer, bretteur du dimanche ?

- Tu étais mort, j'ai vu ton corps et ce n'est pas possible que tu ais survécu, encore moins sans cicatrices. Sanji attendait une insulte à la fin de la phrase qui ne vint jamais. Zoro s'en alla devant l'air hébété du cuisinier.

Pour fêter leur évasion, Luffy décida qu'ils devaient faire une fête. Ensemble ils préparèrent tout afin d'évacuer tout ce qui s'était passé sur cette île, ou plutôt cette prison. Ils dansaient, chantaient, mangeaient surtout. Ace et Kallisté discutaient dans un coin sur le pont.

- Quand j'étais avec le médecin, il m'a appris que j'étais encore enceinte.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte.

- Tu es enceinte ? Ace avait crié sa dernière phrase, si bien que tout le monde les regardait dans un silence absolu. Très gênée, la femme du hurleur regardait obstinément le gazon. Luffy se précipita sur elle en la félicitant, les autres suivirent rapidement, détendant la jeune maman.

Le lendemain, après une longue discussion l'équipage mit le cap vers Fushia. Tout l'équipage, hormis les principaux concernés, était d'accord pour revenir sur East Blue pour que Kallisté puisse accoucher en lieu sûr, et en plus pouvoir être près de son fils aîné. « Le One Piece a bien attendu plus de vingt ans, il attendra encore un peu ! », Luffy se montrait très logique pour une fois.

C'est tôt un matin que la brune accoucha, peu après qu'ils soient arrivés à Fushia, ce qui leur avait prit un bon mois. Là-bas ils avaient été accueillis comme des rois. Dans sa ville natale Luffy avait une grande renommée. Ils s'étaient réfugiés chez Dadan, qui n'avait pas été des plus ravies de revoir non seulement « trois sales gosses, un équipage de cinglés et un nouveau môme ! Vous allez me tuer, vous voulez ma mort ! » Depuis longtemps ils n'avaient pas été là-bas tous les trois. De plus Kirua était comme un petit prince, entre son père, son oncle et l'équipage. Le petit garçonnet de deux ans était aux anges, il devait maintenant veiller sur sa petite sœur, comme un homme. Kallisté avait donné naissance à une petite fille, le père était ravi, la mère beaucoup moins. Car dès lors que Chopper coupa le cordon, Kallisté ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie une vive douleur. Elle avait mis quelques temps à s'en remettre, la perte de son pouvoir était dure à gérer.

La jeune maman passait ses journées dans sa chambre. Sanji lui fit une petite visite. Contrairement à d'habitude, il était gêné, et se tortillait au fond de la chambre. Il regarda la jeune maman couvrir sa fille du regard, attendant patiemment que le blond prenne la parole.

- Kallisté-adorée… La jeune femme détacha son regard de sa fille pour le planter dans l'œil du blond. Celui-ci se coupa le doigt.

- Tu veux me montrer quoi là ? Elle continua de fixer le doigt de Sanji, quand son sang fit une boucle.

Sanji pouvait contrôler le sang qui était sorti de son doigt. Et la coupure avait tout aussi vite disparue. Le blond tentait de maitriser le peu de sang qu'il avait fait sortir pendant que Kallisté réfléchissait. Ces expériences à Deadman Wonderland, ils n'avaient pas tout détruit… Si Sanji n'avait aucunes cicatrices de sa chute, c'était parce que le docteur avait réussi. Il avait testé sa découverte sur quelqu'un. Kallisté sourit légèrement, posa quelques questions à Sanji pour s'assurer de sa supposition. Ensemble ils confirmèrent l'idée, aussi effrayante soit-elle. Sanji possédait dorénavant un fruit du démon amélioré grâce à celui de Kallisté, enfin son ancien pouvoir.

- Tu vas devenir un puissant combattant avec ça, encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà, elle sourit. Je vais t'aider avec ça Sanji. Il la remercia, à ce moment là arriva Ace avec son fils. Le cuisinier s'éclipsa pour laisser la petite famille réunit.

Luffy adorait être avec son neveu et sa nièce, au grand désespoir de Dadan, l'équipage resta quelques temps avec elle. Laissant la mère se reposer et se faire à cette nouvelle vie de simple humaine, sans pouvoir destructeur. Rapidement, elle se sentit assez forte pour reprendre la mer. Elle adorait être avec ses enfants, mais la mer lui manquait. Comme à tout l'équipage. Le bateau était amarré près d'une falaise. À quelques mètres, Kallisté et Ace enlaçaient Kirua et sa petite sœur. Juste avant de s'en aller, Kallisté glissa une phrase qu'elle avait eu toute sa vie pour comprendre.

- Tu remarqueras bien assez tôt dans le regard des gens la peur de ce que nous sommes, Portgas D Aiko. La brune se retourna vers Sanji et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Ace et Kallisté montèrent sur le Thousand Sunny. L'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy était enfin prêt à repartir à la conquête du Nouveau Monde.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ma fiction, depuis plus d'un an que j'avais commencé à la poster!

Mais rassurez-vous je vais rapidement poster un OS, puis une nouvelle fiction!

K3lly-y


End file.
